How I dated a hooker
by phayte1978
Summary: The story of how Virgin Deku dates Hooker Bakugou... and (eventually) loses said Virginity...
1. Chapter 1

It was a very low key event for a bachelor party, in Midoriya's opinion. He had been to a few before, and figured out of every one- Kirishima would have gone out with a bang!

Instead, they were at Kirishima's flat while his fiance was off at their friend's house the night before the big day- beer and macho movies playing.

"You really don't want to go to a strip club or anything?" Midoriya asked Kirishima, settling in on the couch.

"We definitely need to hit a strip joint!" Mineta cheered.

"Nah! Plus, I am sure the ole ball n chain would de-ball me if I did!" Kirishima laughed out. "Just spending a night with my boys is good enough! Plus we have plenty of beer!"

"Very responsible of you!" Iida exclaimed, sipping his beer carefully.

"We could have at least gotten a stripper," Kaminari said.

"Stripper!" Mineta called out.

"No stripper!" Kirishima laughed.

"Lame…" Kaminari whined- then him and Mineta got to whispering as Midoriya and Kirishima started to go over plans for the next day.

That was all lately it had seemed to be. One friend pairing off then getting hitched, then another. They never would have thought in a million years that Kirishima of all people would be the next. He was always known as the forever bachelor.

"C'mon! Let's start this Die Hard marathon already!" Kirishima said, grabbing another beer.

Settling in, snacks lined up on the coffee table and the movie blaring. Midoriya felt a calm settle over the room as everyone did what they always did on weekends. It was almost a normal evening for them and even he thought this was a lower key bachelor party than it should have been. Even with Iida's- they went bar hopping as Iida got free shots for being the bachelor of the night.

He was into his third beer and the first movie coming to an end, when there was a knock at the door. Pausing the movie, Kirishima looked at his watch. "Who the hell…?" he rambled before getting up to answer the door.

Midoriya getting up to walk with him and as they opened the door- a blond in an all too tight tank that was very low cut, stood and glared at them.

"You with the shitty hair," he growled, "You Kirishima?"

"Um…." Kirishima mumbled.

"YES!" Kaminari and Mineta yelled. "Stripper!"

Midoriya and Kirishima looked at each other than at the blond glaring at them at the entryway. A huff and the blond pushed passed them, kicking off his shoes as he walked in. Midoriya had to laugh to himself a bit- this would liven up the party.

"Well… You did say you had a weakness for blonds," Midoriya said with a shrug.

"Which is why I'm marrying a blond!... well sorta! You know what I mean!" Kirishima hissed. "Ohmygod… my fiance is going to kill me!"

Before they knew what was happening, the blond had taken Kirishima's hand and was pulling him to the back room. Midoriya and Iida stared at each other in shock as Kaminari got to bitching at Mineta.

"Why isn't he stripping out here?" Kaminari asked.

Midoriya had to wonder too. Usually the strippers stayed out for all to enjoy.

It was only minutes later- Mineta got to giggling and holding his center as screaming from the back room erupted. Kirishima came bolting out the bedroom with his hands on the clasp of his jeans.

"A hooker! You got a fucking hooker!" Kirishima screamed then ran to hide behind Iida.

"A… hooker?" Midoriya whispered.

"I said a stripper!" Kaminari hissed at Mineta.

Rolling his eyes, trying not to laugh, and Mineta took a deep breath. "Figured he would want one last big bang before signing his dick away!"

The blond came out the back room, looking even madder than he had originally. His hands were in his pockets and his face tense. "You're still fucking paying me!"

"Mineta!" they all yelled.

"Well is anyone going to fuck him?" Mineta asked.

"NO!" they all yelled.

"You idiots figure it out," the blond said before heading the balcony. "I'm gonna smoke." before he stepped out, he turned back to them. "And I expect a big fucking tip too!"

All of them sat down and got their wallets out. Mineta was still laughing but promised he would pay them all back. Kirishima was as red as his hair as he sat back groaning. " Ohmygod … right before my wedding."

"None of this!" Iida proclaimed as he jumped up. "We got the money and nothing happen! Your dignity is still in tact!"

"So… um…" Kaminari started. "Who is taking the grumpy hooker his payment?"

No one said anything and they all just stared at one another. Finally with a huge sigh, Midoriya grabbed the money and glared at them all. "You're all chicken shit!" he said before heading out to the balcony. Turning back, Midoriya looked at Mineta. "Do you even know his name?"

"His profile online said Kacchan," Mineta said.

Stepping out onto the balcony, Midoriya saw where Kacchan was leaning against the railing, smoking. His body was well sculpted and his brow was knit up. There was a way the muscles in his arms looked tense, though he was relaxed. His waist tiny, and his chest… let's say he had cleavage that peaked from the skin tight tank he was wearing.

"I'm… um… well we are sorry," Midoriya trailed off and held out a shaking hand. "Here is your money, Kacchan."

A snort and Kacchan turned to face him, the cigarette perched from his lips. Taking the money he counted it, then slipped it into his pocket. "You can call me Katsuki."

"But Kacchan was-"

"-That's not for actually being used," Katsuki growled.

"Oh."

"Street name for when I'm working… boss says it makes me more likable or some shit."

"Well… you are kinda scary," Midoriya said, then yelped and covered his mouth. The three beers he had had seem to be taking the honesty route.

"Scary, huh?" Katsuki asked, then flicked his cigarette over the railing. "What's so scary? Me… or what I do?"

If Midoriya was being honest- it was both. He felt his face grow warm and couldn't believe he was outside, on Kirishima's balcony, talking to a hooker.

"Both?" Midoriya whispered, though it sounded more like a question than an answer.

Tilting his head, Katsuki looked Midoriya up and down- slowly. It made Midoriya shift on his feet uncomfortably being stared at this way.

"So I'm scary," Katsuki said, smirking. "Let me guess… you're a virgin?"

"Huh?" Midoriya yelped. Why would someone just ask this?! "How?"

"You are way to jumpy being around me," Katsuki said, "I know the signs."

"...oh," Midoriya had no idea he was so obvious.

A chuckle and Katsuki walked closer to him. Midoriya gulped and slowly looked up into fierce eyes staring down at him. A heat came off to Katsuki and it vibrated through him, even though they weren't touching.

"Gimme your phone," Katsuki said.

"Huh?" Midoriya's mind had stopped functioning the moment 'virgin' left Katsuki's lips. He only jumped a little when Katsuki reached around his body, his hand in his back pocket- momentarily cupping his bottom before taking his phone.

All he could do was stand there as Katsuki stared at him. "Gimme your password."

He doesn't even remember speaking, but four numbers whispered from his lips. The glow of his phone radiating off Katsuki's face before he locked the screen and his arm was back around Midoriya. They were chest to chest and Katsuki held still longer than he should have.

"Call me sometime," Katsuki whispered in his ear, his lips just barely brushing over the shell of his ear. "I love innocent cute virgins… no charge either."

His body was cold from Katsuki stepping away and he had no idea what the hell had just happened. Blinking his eyes, Midoriya found himself alone on the balcony as he heard a growl moving through the flat. Grabbing his phone, he went and saw where Katsuki had left his phone number. Smiling, Midoriya liked how he left his name as 'Kacchan'.

* * *

It had been three weeks. Five times Midoriya almost erased Kacchan's number and twenty attempts at sending a text. Twice he almost drunk called him.

Why did that one contact in his phone weigh so much on his mind?

Midoriya couldn't stop thinking about Katsuki. There was something so magnetic about that brief moment shared on the balcony he could not put his finger on. The fierce stance, the fire behind Katsuki's eyes, the way his belly flipped- Midoriya's mind was gone.

Even when he was at work, he found himself rethinking those few minutes over and over. His head in his hands and Midoriya groaned. Once again he was sitting at his desk- that contact on his screen.

"Still never called him, huh?" Kirishima asked, coming over and sitting on his desk. He had been gone for a week after his wedding and was back to work.

A groan was how Midoriya answered him.

"C'mon man!" Kirishima exclaimed. "I mean, if I wasn't getting married, there is no way I'd have turned that guy down! Call him!"

"You just have a weakness for blondes," Midoriya pointed out.

"This is true," Kirishima agreed. "But it is lunch time, c'mon."

As it always was, Midoriya had lunch with his coworkers. Friends from college- all moved to the city and working alongside each other. Midoriya lived the same day in and out. The only excitement he had had recently- was three weeks ago out on the balcony with a stranger.

"Dude, gimme his number and I'll call him for you!" Kirishima joked. "I asked Mineta, but he only had the agency's number."

"You asked Mineta?" Midoriya yelped.

"Of course I did! Here I am, coming back from my honeymoon and hoping you had some hot stories to tell me," Kirishima said, "Only to find out you haven't even tried!"

"Too much time has gone by now…" Midoriya mumbled.

"Still debating on calling the hooker?" Kaminari asked as he sat at their table with his lunch.

"Are we still talking about that?" Mineta asked. "Sheesh! It's a hooker! It is what they do!"

"Gotta get Midoriya here to actually call him !" Kirishima laughed.

A groan and Midoriya banged his head on the counter. Why had he even told these guys that Katsuki gave him his personal number? This was how it had been the past three weeks. Midoriya hated how chicken shit he was! How hard was it to make one phone call?

"Just gimme his phone!" Mineta shouted.

Before Midoriya could react, Kaminari had grabbed his phone, tossing it to Mineta- who in turn took off running to the restroom.

"Hey!" Midoriya cried- too in shock to move.

"They can't get passed your lock code," Iida pointed out as he joined them at the table.

Relaxing, Midoriya sighed and grabbed for his lunch. He really need to just delete Katsuki's number and forget that entire encounter on the balcony. Especially how good Katsuki looked, how good he smelled, and just how warm his body when they were close.

The rest of the lunch was hearing about drama in another department. Midoriya didn't even think about Mineta still gone… with his phone til he returned.

"And you have a date," Mineta chirped as he threw Midoriya's phone back at him.

"What?!" Midoriya gasped.

"I told you proper lock codes with fingerprint authentications will keep your phone safe!" Iida exclaimed.

"How? When? What?!" Midoriya stammered.

"I texted him. Tomorrow night, and dude- your password is easy to hack. Clean off your screen once in awhile," Mineta said, grabbing his soda before leaving. "You're welcome."

Midoriya didn't even wanna look at his phone. An arm around his shoulder and Kirishima was smiling at him. "At least you have a date!"

Opening his phone, Midoriya saw a string of text. He could not believe Mineta had done this.

"Wow! Mineta wasn't even pervy in his messages!" Kirishima laughed as he looked over his shoulder.

Mineta just ignored them, flipping them the middle finger over his shoulder as he continued to exit the lunch room.

* * *

To say Midoriya was a nervous wreck was an understatement. He threw up at lunch the next day and broke out in cold sweats all afternoon. There was no way he could do this! Not at all!

He had been on a few dates here and there- they were awkward, something always got spilled and he went home empty handed to never lead to a second date.

When he got home, Midoriya thought about texting Katsuki and just saying he couldn't make it. He could say he wasn't feeling well or something. It wasn't not true- Midoriya had felt like shit all day. He knew it was from his nerves and the fact that after three weeks, Katsuki still agreed on a date with him.

A text came in- startling the life out of Midoriya. He saw it was Katsuki texting his address.

He was really gonna do this… wasn't he? Taking long deep breaths, Midoriya noticed he had sweat through his shirt. Another shower then he probably should leave to meet with Katsuki.

The water falling on Midoriya had him wondering how to get out of this. Katsuki was a hooker and he was pretty damn sure Katsuki intended to fuck him tonight. Was he even ready to give up his virginity? His head started to spin as he thought about it. One the one hand- Katsuki would know what he was doing, and probably take good care of him. But on the other hand- did he want to give his virginity to a hooker?

He allowed himself to stop thinking for a brief moment as the bus took him on the other side of town.

He felt frozen in place as his feet carried him to the door of the building. Buzzing the flat number, a gruff voice answered and buzzed him in. Even as he set foot in the elevator, he felt his head spinning and asked himself what the hell was he doing.

His phone kept vibrating in his pocket. He was sure it was Mineta being an ass. Stepping off the elevator, Midoriya decided to turn off his phone for a bit. He found himself standing in front of Katsuki's door- just staring at it. He could not will his hand to reach up and knock. Thankfully, the door eventually opened and that stern face glared at him.

"Forget how to knock? Or even call?" Katsuki asked as he opened the door.

"I… um… hi!" Midoriya stammered.

"Hi," Katsuki said, opening the door wider, gesturing him to come in. "Come in."

It was a modest flat. Very modern and very well kept. Midoriya had to appreciate that. He had no idea what he imagined Katsuki's place to look like if he was being honest with himself. A run down shack with a stained mattress in the middle of the floor…

"Would you like something to drink?" Katsuki asked, just staring at him.

"Um…"

"Yeah, you need a drink," Katsuki said, moving to the kitchen. It was small, but looked spacious enough. When Katsuki came back, he held a beer out to Midoriya and led him to the living room. "Have a seat, relax."

Gulping, Midoriya was feeling more uneasy. Seeing Katsuki being so casual and so… laid back was something he had not imagined. This was so different than that night with him all angry out on the balcony. Taking a seat on the couch, Midoriya formed himself into the armrest as Katsuki sat in the center- right next to him.

"What took you so long?" Katsuki asked.

"I took the bus!" Midoriya exclaimed, knowing he wasn't late.

"I mean contacting me," Katsuki said, before lifting the beer bottle to his mouth- his lips wrapping around as he took a sip. It was erotic as hell and Midoriya had no idea why he was already thinking of Katsuki's mouth. "Three weeks… I had given up thinking you'd call."

"Oh…" Midoriya stammered. "I'd thought about it… but I…"

"What?"

Shrugging, Midoriya didn't know what to say. How do you explain you are too scared?

"Frightened?" Katsuki asked, turning to face Midoriya, making him jump.

All he could do was nod, which seem to make Katsuki smirk at him.

"Nothing to be scared of," Katsuki said. "I won't bite… unless you ask me too."

A gulp and Midoriya felt his mind explode. Katsuki was wearing his overly tight- cut all too low tank top and it was very distracting. He could feel the heat rush to his face and was afraid he would break out in cold sweats again. How was someone as plain and boring as he was, sitting here with a guy like Katsuki?

Katsuki reached his hand out, caressing the side of Midoriya's face. "Why don't you try making the first move. Might be easier."

Easier? How? What did he mean by making the first move. Midoriya had no idea what any of this was or why he even showed up here tonight.

"Idontwanttlosemyvirgintytonight!" Midoriya yelped.

Katsuki smirked again, "Then we won't fuck."

Gulping, again- Midoriya felt a bit of a weight lifted off of him. He was scared of being fucked, and he was not ready. "Not to say I won't… but not tonight," he mumbled.

That hand on his cheek caressed gently. "So there will be more than just tonight?"

"If… um… well yeah," Midoriya said.

"Then kiss me at least," Katsuki said, their faces close now.

Snapping his eyes wide open, Midoriya stared at Katsuki's mouth. Leaning forward- he allowed his lips to bump against Katsuki's before pulling back. He felt startled and just stared at Katsuki. He had never really… kissed before. Sure, in grade school a girl kissed his cheek. He kissed one of his dates once, but it was more them awkwardly bumping their noses before calling it a night.

"What was that?" Katsuki asked with a laugh.

He felt like he would melt into the couch and die. Was there a way he could just get up, grab his shoes and leave now? A hand cupping under his chin, forcing him to look Katsuki in the eyes- but Midoriya had no idea what to say.

"This is a kiss," Katsuki said, leaning in and gently pressing his lips to his.

Midoriya's eyes stayed wide open as he felt Katsuki's lips move against his. This was nice, this was really nice. Their noses didn't bump against each other, and Katsuki's lips were softer than he imagined them to be. His eyes closing and he started to move his lips against Katsuki's. His hand was clutching his beer bottle hard as Katsuki turned his head a bit more, angling their lips better- letting them slide against one another.

So this was a kiss. Midoriya felt he really like it, and didn't fight when a hand grabbed his beer from his hand and Katsuki shifted a bit. The hand on his face moved to the side of his neck as Katsuki's other hand went into his hair. A lick at the bottom of his lips and Midoriya's eyes snapped open against as he gasped.

It was that moment he felt Katsuki's tongue enter his mouth. Midoriya's mind was spinning and he let Katsuki lead the way. A sound left his throat- swallowed by Katsuki. The pit of his belly flipped and Midoriya relaxed into the cushion of the couch.

Katsuki continued to kiss him- licking around his mouth, twirling his tongue against his and even lightly sucking on the end of his tongue. When he pulled back, Midoriya gasped for air and blinked wide eyed at Katsuki.

"Now you should be able to relax," Katsuki said, grabbing his beer bottle to hand it back to him. "Dinner is ready by the way."

His head still swimming as Bakugou rubbed his arm, but got up off the couch. Tipping back his beer, Midoriya about drained the bottle completely. He could not stop thinking about that kiss and just how wonderful it was. Sure, he just kind of was in attendance to the kiss- Katsuki did the majority of the work, but still.

"You eating or not?" Bakugou barked from the kitchen.

It startled Midoriya as Katsuki was just so gentle before hand. Jumping up from his seat, he moved quickly to the kitchen, clutching the almost empty beer bottle in his hand.

"...sorry," he muttered.

"What are you mumbling about?" Katsuki asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. "You better be hungry too."

It did smell amazing in the kitchen. Midoriya was impressed. As he sat and ate dinner with Katsuki- the conversation stayed light. He explained his boring mundane life working at the office with the guys he went to college with. Katsuki explained that he had gone to college, wound up in serious debt and was approached with this job offer- saying that he would have quit after graduation, but the money was too good.

"I mean, I set my own hours, and I don't work much," he explained. "And it really isn't all that bad."

"Oh," Midoriya breathed. Of course he worked a boring, very standard office job. Paper work, spreadsheets- the whole shebang.

"So, you mentioned you didn't want to lose your virginity tonight?" Katsuki asked, leaning back as he wiped his mouth with his napkin and grabbed his beer.

Looking down at his empty plate, Midoriya nodded his head. He did want to… what was the word- fool around . But he wanted to know the person better he finally did that with.

"So, are you saying you want to… date?" Katsuki asked, raising his eyebrow back at him. "As in… date a hooker?"

He had never thought about that. Sure, Midoriya knew what Katsuki did for a living, but he also found he wanted to know Katsuki better.

"Yeah… I guess it does."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok… so lemme get this right," Kirishima said, waving his beer can back and forth. "You finally went on a date, with the hot hooker! And you didn't have sex?"

Rolling his eyes, Midoriya got up and went to the fridge to grab another beer. It was another Friday night at Kirishima' place- only difference was Kirishima's husband, Tetsutetsu, joined them more frequently.

"Was this the hooker from your bachelor party?" Tetsutetsu asked, poking fun at Kirishima, and kissing his forehead.

"I'm never gonna live this one down!" Kirishima whined, sinking into the couch and covering his face with a pillow.

Midoriya had a feeling that Tetsutetsu used this little bit of information against Kirishima- in the cutest way.

"Well… did you not have enough money?" Mineta asked.

"Guys!" Midoriya said, his face turning red as he went back to join them. "I told you… he is not my hooker! "

"That makes no sense," Kaminari said.

"I'm not paying him for sex!" Midoriya yelped.

"But you are planning to have sex… right?" Mineta asked.

"Well… maybe," Midoriya mumbled, wishing they would stop with all the questions on this.

"Ok! Izuku is uncomfortable! Let's go back to the game!" Iida said jumping in- grabbing the cards and shuffling them. Midoriya mouthed 'thank you' to him as the delt the cards.

"Now I want a hooker," Mineta grumbled.

"Mineta! You are saving your money!" Iida proclaimed. Which it was true. It was only eight months ago they found out Mineta was in serious debt over his frequent trips to the strip clubs and buying hookers. They all had to sit him down and figure out a way to get him out of this mess.

"Well once I pay off my debt," Mineta said, "I'm buying a hooker!"

"Why don't you find a nice respectable woman and have free sex?" Iida asked.

"Cause I want big boobs and perversions!" Mineta exclaimed- making Kaminari cheer next to him.

"Why are we friends with Mineta?" Iida whispered to him. A question he asked Midoriya frequently.

A heavy sigh and Midoriya bumped shoulders with Iida, chuckling. "He was Kaminari's roommate in college, and Kaminari is Kirishima's friend… who is now our friend."

Settling back into their card game and when Midoriya's phone went off, he jumped and threw the cards in his hands. He had no idea who would be calling him. He already talked to his mother today and anyone else that would call him was in the room with him.

"It's Kacchan!" he squealed, jumping up to run to the balcony. He did not need his friends chiming in the background- granted as he closed the balcony door- they were already screaming lewd comments at him.

"Hello?"

"Oi! What ya doing?" Katsuki asked.

"Just playing cards with the guys," Midoriya said, startled to hear from Katsuki again.

"Sounds lame," Katsuki grumbled. "Come meet me at the club."

"The club?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll send you the address," Katsuki said. "My client was a quick easy one, and I got time to burn."

"So a quickie?" Midoriya giggled into the phone.

A short laugh and Katsuki agreed. "Yeah, just some pervert who wanted me to degrade him as he jerked off and I watched."

A gasp and Midoriya almost dropped his phone. "Seriously?!"

Another laugh from Katsuki. It wasn't a full laugh- more like a deep 'Ha!' that expelled from his lungs. Midoriya found he liked the sound of it. "Sweetheart, I have stories that are worse than that."

Another giggle and somehow Midoriya felt himself relaxed as they talked. It was odd, as it usually took him forever to get relaxed- even with his friends in college. It had only been a few encounters (he figured it as that first kiss that broke the ice) and he was freely laughing and listening to weird hand job stories. "Definitely want to hear them!"

"Well come meet me down here," Katsuki said. "We can have a few drinks and dance."

"Dance?" Midoriya gulped.

"More like pressing our bodies together as I kiss you," Katsuki said, his voice dropping as he said it. "Or is it too soon for that?"

It stirred something deep inside Midoriya and he was nodding his head but not saying anything. Their date they had was awkward at first, but once they got that first kiss out of the way, Midoriya found he opened up and talked easily. Hearing that Katsuki wanted to kiss him, made his stomach flip and a smile beam from his face.

"Well?" Katsuki asked.

Another yelp and Midoriya agreed to meet him. Katsuki said he would text him the address and to get his ass in gear.

* * *

The club was downtown and it was loud. As soon as he got there he met Katsuki by the bar who had shots waiting for him. A quick kiss then Katsuki was tapping the shot glass and knocking it back. It burned and Midoriya felt so out of place. He was lucky that Kirishima had let him borrow a shirt, as he was still mostly in his work clothes. A fitted plain shirt and his pants cuffed- Tetsutetsu gave him shoes to wear and he looked mostly presentable.

A grab of his hand and Katsuki was pulling him out to the dance floor. Once again, he wore his signature tank top that was cut so low, it was beyond distracting. The way his jeans hugged his hips low and how they were fitted- but not tight. Everything about this blond explosion just called to him.

The music was soaring around him as Katsuki took him by the waist, pulling their bodies together. It was exactly as he said- their bodied pressed as they swayed somewhat to the music and Katsuki immediately was kissing him. Hands in his hair and Midoriya felt his body melt into the mass of muscles holding tightly to him.

"You're so fucking cute," Katsuki whispered in his ear, his mouth trailing down his neck as his licked and bit at his skin. There was a rush all around him and his head spun, then Katsuki was pulling him back to the bar. This time they did double shots- followed by an extremely lewd kiss that made Midoriya forget they were in public til people started to cheer around him.

"C'mon," Katsuki whispered in his ear, leading him to a dark corner of the dance floor.

Midoriya's mind was spinning and he was glad it was a Friday night as he surely was nowhere near sober. Hands were on his hips as Katsuki's thumbs found their way under his shirt, stroking his bare skin. The way Katsuki was kissing him, and rolling his body against him was almost too much. Gasping and clutching his tank, Midoriya had to pull away to catch his breath.

"You're too fucking adorable," Katsuki said, kissing his nose. He could feel the heat rise in his cheeks as that intense stare fell back on him. "Come home with me," Katsuki said.

A gulp and Midoriya knew what that meant. Katsuki told him he would easily wait til he was ready, but this was only their second date. "I um…" Midoriya stammered.

A hand brushing his hair off his forehead and Katsuki's pressed his against him. "Don't worry, I won't fuck you," he breathed, "Unless you beg me too."

It made Midoriya laugh. Here he was, a damn virgin- getting it on hot and heavy with the hottest hooker he had ever seen. Sure, he knew Katsuki had had clients since their last meeting- hell he had had one before they met tonight. Somehow, it did not bother him. He could tell when Katsuki was with him, that was where his attention was.

Nodding his head, they got another shot at the bar while waiting for their car.

"Drive and keep your eyes on the fucking road or no tip!" Katsuki growled as he was pulled into the backseat of the car.

As soon as the driver pulled off, Midoriya was pressed back against the car seat. Katsuki had four sets of hands and they were on his body while his tongue reached deep into his mouth. He found his hands in Katsuki's hair as he moaned softly. It was all coming easier now to him- maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was just Katsuki and the way he led him.

He wasn't jumpy, even at the way Katsuki's hand gripped his hip and continued to press him back into the seat. He knew if Katsuki moved his hand just a bit more, he would feel just how hard he was. Midoriya was battling himself whether he wanted him to feel or not. On one hand, it would move things along. But on the other, it kind of scared him.

Before he knew it, they were at their destination and Katsuki was pulling away from his mouth- intense eyes staring at him. "Fuck… let's get inside," Katsuki breathed, opening the door and leading him out.

More kisses as Katsuki fumbled the lock code to the building, then Midoriya was pressed against the elevator wall as they went up. Midoriya had no idea how he did not fall over as he somehow was walking backwards as Katsuki kissed and licked at his neck. They pulled apart so Katsuki could unlock his door.

Once they got inside- it all started to hit Midoriya. Katsuki kicking his shoes off, pressing him against the wall- kissing him senseless. A knee pressed between his legs and Midoriya was moaning at the contact. He was so turned on, and this felt so good. Allowing his body to rut against the knee pressed to him, he gasped as Katsuki started to kiss down his neck.

"The sounds you make are driving me crazy," Katsuki said, kissing and biting his neck more.

Midoriya had no idea what he was talking about. There were small grunts and deep moans from Katsuki that only rocked him into his core. He could feel his body surging and his head spinning.

"I want you so bad," Midoriya whispered.

"Not when you are almost drunk," Katsuki said, taking his mouth again, plunging his tongue deep.

Midoriya whimpered. He was so horny- he would have done anything Katsuki wanted. All he could do was think with his cock at the moment. His hands pinned above his head when all he wanted to do was touch Katsuki's body.

"You said I had to ask," Midoriya gasped when Katsuki pulled away.

Katsuki held him firmly against the wall, their noses almost touching as he gently pressed his lips back to his. "I know," Katsuki said, "but we have drank… a lot."

"Wasn't that the point?" Midoriya giggled.

"Stop with the cute innocent looks," Katsuki growled, kissing his mouth again and taking his bottom lip between his teeth. Midoriya whined and pressed harder against the thigh between his legs and moaned loudly.

"Let's go back to the bedroom," Katsuki said, stepping away from him and letting his hands go.

Following him back, Midoriya wasn't scared- he was horny and excited as hell. Once back in Katsuki's bedroom, Midoriya stepped in, pressing his hands to Katsuki's chest, his mouth finding his again. Their lips smacked as Midoriya pulled at Katsuki's tank. Stepping back, Katsuki lifted the tank over his head then pealed his jeans off.

Midoriya could only stand there, his mouth hanging open as he stared at all the detailed lines that formed Katsuki's body. A hand coming under his chin and Midoriya yelped.

"Like what you see?" Katsuki asked, balling the hem of Midoriya's shirt in his hand, pulling it over his head. Once his shirt was off, Midoriya was licking his lips as he continued to stare at Katsuki. He really did like what he saw. "We still aren't fucking tonight," Katsuki said, his fingers quickly undoing his pants, tugging them down.

It was clumsy, but Midoriya managed to kick out his pants before Katsuki led him to his bed. He said they weren't having sex, but they had most of their clothes off. As their skin touched and pressed together, Midoriya thought this felt a lot like what sex would lead up to. Even the way Katsuki positioned his body over his, rolling his hips down to allow their cocks to brush together- yes, this had to be sex.

Gasping and his eyes closing, Midoriya made a whining sound. He was beyond caring what he sounded like. He hands grabbing the bedding as Katsuki kept rolling his hips, grinding their cocks together.

"Touch my body," Katsuki said, pressing his mouth back to Midoriya's.

His hands letting go of the bedding, finding Katsuki's back as his finger dug into his skin. His body was feeling things he had never thought imaginable. Katsuki's body was doing even more things to him. Crying out, Midoriya's hands ran along Katsuki's side and down to cup his bottom. It was round and firm. Pressing their bodies harder together, Midoriya moaned at the contact.

"Shit," Katsuki breathed into his neck. "I'm going to get off on the sounds you make."

Midoriya didn't hear him though, the blood was pounding too hard in his ears. He was gasping and moaning at each roll of Katsuki's body on his. He was getting close and his body was heating up. Panting and gasping, he clutched tighter to Katsuki. A mouth covering his and cool air moving between them.

He almost sprung off the bed when he felt a hand reach into his briefs and wrap around his cock. Crying out, Midoriya arched his back as Katsuki took both their cocks in his hand.

It was one thing to stroke yourself, but to have someone else do it- while their cock was firmly pressed along yours- Midoriya felt an out of body experience. Gasping as he called for Katsuki, his body almost seizing up, then Midoriya was releasing all over Katsuki's hand.

"Hah!" Katsuki moaned, watching Midoriya intently, still stroking them both- milking Midoriya for that last drop.

His back was arched and his closed tightly. He was exploding. Everything in his body was pulsing and lights were going off behind his eyelids. The hand milking him had stopped, though Katsuki was still stroking himself.

"Touch me," Katsuki whispered, taking Midoriya's hand, licking his palm in a slow (extremely lewd) way, and leading it to his cock.

His eyes sprung open as he saw the twisted face of Katsuki above him, begging him for his touch. A gasp and Midoriya's hands wrapped around Katsuki's shaft. He was shocked how large and thick he was. He didn't want to grab him too hard, as he liked a firm hold on himself, but he was not sure what Katsuki would like. A gently stroke and Midoriya's eyes almost glassed over. He was touching someone else's cock!

"You don't have to be so gentle," Katsuki moaned, thrusting his hips into his palm.

Nodding his head, Midoriya tightened his grip, stroking back up- feeling how wet the head of Katsuki's wet and leaked right into his hand. "Hah!"

Was he the one making Katsuki do this? He was so hard, his body tensed above him- Midoriya would love to one day spend an afternoon licking each line of his body. Stroking him a bit harder, a bit faster- Katsuki did a deep growl of a moan before his body tensed up and his hips stopped moving. MIdoriya felt his cock tighten in his hands then pulse.

Their cum was mixed on his stomach and Midoriya let go of Katsuki's cock- in which Katsuki grabbed and finished stroking til he was done cumming. A blink of his eyes, and Midoriya smiled up at Katsuki.

"That… was amazing," Midoriya whispered.

"Ha!" Katsuki laughed, then reached to get tissues to clean Midoriya up. "You still look so innocent. Even covered in cum."

Midoriya felt his cheeks light up and turned his head away. He had no idea how he looked right now. He could feel the tissues cleaning him, and he was sure he was a right mess. When Katsuki was done cleaning him, he put a hand under Midoriya's chin, turning him to look at him. "Definitely innocent," Katsuki said before pressing his mouth back to his.

Midoriya knew this was what Katsuki did for a living and had to wonder if he even enjoyed it. When Katsuki pulled away from him and rolled on his back- an arm reached out to pull Midoriya to his side. Resting his head on Katsuki's chest, Midoriya could still feel his heart slamming in his chest.

"You ok?" Katsuki asked, his hand moving up and down Midoriya's back.

"Did you enjoy it?" Midoriya asked, afraid to look at his expression.

"Why would you ask me that?"

A shrug and Midoriya went to move away. Maybe this was all a part of what Katsuki did, and right now in Midoriya's muddled mind, he felt his insecurities rise to the surface.

A hand once against under his chin and Katsuki was pressing his mouth to his. "Yes, I enjoyed it a lot."

"Even though I have no…" Midoriya trailed off. He knew it was stupid and even seeing the way Katsuki was smirking at him let him know this.

"Don't be a dumbass," Katsuki said. "I got off, and you got off." Another kiss then Katsuki's intense gaze was back on him. "Plus, you make the most amazing sounds."

Midoriya felt his face light up. "Is… is that normal?"

"Ha!" Katsuki laughed, patting his shoulder and pulling a blanket over them. They both settled in with Midoriya resting his head on Katsuki's chest. "Very normal."

All Midoriya could do was nod. He had never experienced this before- so he didn't know. He had watched plenty of porn in his time, and they were always so vocal. He just allowed the sensations to take over him.

"And I can usually tell when someone is faking," Katsuki said, kissing his forehead. "Now get some sleep."

Midoriya woke the next morning, his head felt heavy and there was an arm over his chest. Peaking out his eye, he saw blond hair face down next to him in the pillows. Soft snores as Katsuki slept and Midoriya smiled. The bed was comfortable, and Katsuki was warm.

Rolling to his side, Katsuki turned his head to face him, and opened an eye. "What time is it?" Katsuki whispered.

"No clue," Midoriya answered, using his hand to brush Katsuki's hair back.

"Then it's too damn early," Katsuki said, tightening the arm around Midoriya, pulling him closer. Curling up to Katsuki's chest, Midoriya found himself falling back asleep quickly.

The next time he woke up, it was to lips on his neck and a hand slowly stroking his cock. Crying out, his eyes snapped open as he swore he was in a dream.  
"Good morning," Katsuki breathed against his neck.

"Hah!" Midoriya said, thrusting up his hips into the hand gripping him.

"Don't cum yet," Katsuki said, letting go of his cock then kissing down his neck.

Midoriya whined, wanting that sensation he had back. Katsuki continued to kiss around his collarbone, then taking a nipple in his mouth, slowly sucking. This was also something new. When a light bite was felt, Midoriya about screamed. It hurt- but he found he kind of liked that. A hand back on his cock and Katsuki bit again.

The sensations moving over his body were almost too much. The more Katsuki bit at his nipple and stroked his cock- the louder Midoriya screamed.

When he thought it was getting too much on the side of pain- it was almost as if Katsukie knew this and started to suck a spot right under his nipple. His hands stroking him, then rolling his balls and stroking him more- Midoriya's mind was gone.

"You can cum now," Katsuki said, stroking him harder and faster.

Gasping- Midoriya fell apart with Katsuki's name on his lips.

He never thought his heart would stop racing, even when Katsuki quickly kissed him and rolled from the bed.

"I'm going to jump in a shower. Have a client this afternoon," he said.

Midoriya could only nod. He could see Katsuki was clearly turned on and he wanted to return the favor. Reaching out, his hand got smacked away. A kiss to his forehead and Katsuki pulled back away.

"I'm free next Thursday," Katsuki said, "I know you work boring Monday through Friday shit, but maybe we can get dinner?"

Midoriya's eyes followed as Katsuki walked around his room gathering things for his shower.

"Thursday is fine," Midoriya said.

"I'll free up a weekend soon," Katsuki said.

His eyes stayed firmly set on the tightness of Katsuki's ass and the way his brief hugged his cheeks so well.

"That would be great," Midoriya breathed.

"Lemme grab a shower then we can have breakfast," Katsuki said, before giving him one more kiss and disappearing into the bathroom.

When Midoriya looked down at his chest, he saw a dark purple mark left behind. Smiling, he traced it with his fingers.

* * *

Midoriya was thankful it was just Kirishima when he went back to his house that afternoon. Tetsutetsu had headed out to run errands- leaving Kirishima to play video games all afternoon.

"You're the worst husband ever!" Midoriya laughed as he stripped his shirt off and went to grab the one he had left behind the night before.

"No! I'm married to best man ever!" Kirishima laughed.

"This is true," Midoriya said, flopping on the couch. He felt different than he had before. He could feel his body vibrating and he had a smile he knew was not going to leave for a long time. It was hard to concentrate, as his mind spun back into everything that had happened the night before.

"Dude!" Kirishima exclaimed, pausing his game. "You are fucking glowing!"

Midoriya giggled and curled up at the end of the couch. He really did feel like a different person. It was strange how being one night with someone had done this. He could still feel Katsuki on his skin and smell his cologne.

"So… what happen?!" Kirishima exclaimed. "Did you finally get laid?"

Shaking his head, Midoriya grabbed a pillow and hugged it to his chest. "No… didn't get laid, but spent the night."

Shaking his head, Kirishima continued to laugh. "Only you would spend the night with a hooker and not get laid!"

Midoriya threw the pillow at Kirishima. Sometimes his friends were assholes.


	3. Chapter 3

"You do know what a third date means… right?" Kaminari asked during lunch on Monday.

That was how quick the gossip in his group of friends had spread. By Sunday night, they were all texting him- wanting to know more. Midoriya had just turned off his phone after he told Kirishima he was going to kill him.

"What do you mean?" Midoriya asked.

"The third date," Mineta chimed in. "The sex date!"

Kaminari and Mineta got to laughing and cheering each other on as Kirishima and Iida made way to the table.

"Stop harassing Izuku!" Iida exclaimed, setting his lunch bag down and pulling out his food.

"They aren't wrong," Kirishima said.

"Wait… seriously?" Midoriya asked. Where they right? The third date was sex?

"Well, not that I have much to go off of…" Kirishima said. "I fucked my husband on our first date."

They all got to laughing as they remembered how Kirishima said he was going for a one night stand- which never happen. Tetsutetsu had stayed the night, then just never left. Though Kirishima was the one begging him to always stay.

"Not everyone is like that!" Iida said.

"We all know," the group muttered. It was very common knowledge that Iida had waited til his wedding to sleep with his wife. His moral compass off the charts from all of theirs.

This all made Midoriya's head spin. There were rules to dating? And since when was the third date the sex date? He had to admit, he felt more comfortable than he thought he would with Katsuki- was probably all the alcohol though.

"Dude! You almost have smoke coming from your ears!" Kirishima exclaimed, slapping him on the back.

Grabbing his water, Midoriya started to chug from it. For some reason he was incredibly thirsty and the more they all talked about sex, the worse it got. Everyone around the table got to talking about the first time they ever had sex with someone, then it changed to awkward sex stories, and Midoriya felt he was going to just melt into the floor. It was not a surprise him and Iida were not having part of this conversation- but Midoriya get scared off by some of the stories Kaminari and Mineta were telling.

"Don't listen to them," Iida said, "The first time with my wife was beautiful. Fast… but beautiful."

That was not helping much. Banging his head on the lunch table, he just continued to try to ignore the stories being told.

* * *

Midoriya grabbed take out on his way home from work. He had stayed late so as not to ride the train with the guys. He did not think he could take anymore sex stories from them.

Usually they did not bother him- but being after what happened over the weekend- and another date set up, his mind was in turmoil. Everything was such a reality for him.

His flat was a small one bedroom. He didn't need much space. Turning on the TV, Midoriya was finishing up his dinner when his phone rang. Smiling, he saw it was Katsuki calling.

"Hey!"

"Oi! How was work?" Katsuki asked- there was that gravel in his voice that really drove right into Midoriya.

"Long and boring," he replied.

"Ah," Katsuki hummed into the phone. "I slept in til noon."

It made Midoriya laugh. "Must be nice."

"Well I don't work much on the weekdays," Katsuki explained.

Curling up on his couch, they chatted for a bit. Katsuki was curious what his work day was life.

"I don't know if I could sit at a desk all day," Katsuki said.

"I don't know if I could degrade someone as they jerked off!" Midoriya responded.

"Ah, touche!" Katsuki laughed.

"So what do you work this week?" Midoriya asked.

"Lemme see…" Katsuki said, "I have a thing Wednesday night and then of course this weekend.

"So… you are off most the week?"

"Usually. I only work a few hours," Katsuki said.

"Wow! You must be _really_ good," Midoriya said before realizing _what_ he had said.

"That is why they pay me," Katsuki said. "Lemme guess, you have that cute blush on your cheeks right now, don't you?"

Gasping, Midoriya shook his head. "No!"

A click and the phone hung up. Midoriya yelped and stared at the blank screen- that was til a video call came in. He had no idea what to do! He knew that Katsuki _knew_ he was just sitting there. With a groan he answered.

"Yup, definitely blushing," Katsuki said.

If Midoriya wasn't blushed before, he was now as that intense stare was coming through his phone _and_ Katsuki choose to be topless in the call. It was distracting as hell.

"No fair!" Midoriya yelped. "You're taking advantage of my ignorance!"

"How about I just take your innocence?" Katsuki asked, his voice dropping and making Midoriya yelp. Though he did find, he enjoyed staring at Katsuki as they chatted.

A nervous laugh and Midoriya was rubbing the back of his neck. "So… something at work today came up with my friends…"

"The ones who hired me?"

"Yes, those friends."

"Ok… what happened?"

Taking a deep breath, Midoriya couldn't look into the screen. "So they told me the third date was the sex date."

"Ha!" Katsuki laughed. "You didn't know that?"

Turning back to the phone- dammit! Katsuki was smirking. "Wait! It is!?"

"Yes," Katsuki said, "The rules go if you don't put out, then I have grounds to break it all off cleanly."

Now he was really confused. They did not go over at that lunch! What was this some dating rule book? He was sure Mineta and Kaminari would have explained this over the years he had known them. Taking a moment to think, Midoriya squinted into the phone, glaring at Bakugou. "You're making this up!"

"Ha! Of course I am!" Katsuki laughed, "Was worth watching your expression though."

Groaning, Midoriya could not believe he was so damn gullible at times. If his face was not read before- it surely was now.

"I might have to start calling you Deku," Katsuki said.

"What? Why?" Midoriya asked.

"Cause you kinda act like one," Katsuki smirked, "It's cute."

"So you find me being a blockhead, cute?"

"Absofuckinglutely," Katsuki said, "but in all seriousness, we go at your pace, ok?"

"Ok," Midoriya breathed.

"I mean it," Katsuki said, his voice dropping, but in a different way. "This is done our way, at our pace."

Nodding his head, Midoriya felt a bit of relief. He smiled as he looked into his screen, wishing nothing more than to kiss Katsuki at that moment.

"Thanks," Midoriya said.

* * *

The next day Midoriya was all smiles as he had stayed up way too late talking to Katsuki. He figured he would have been dead on his feet- but he found a new light as his morning went on. Even when Kirishima brought him coffee, Midoriya chirped a thank you and moved back to his files he was working.

"You got it bad," Kirishima laughed, clapping him on the shoulder.

"I'm just happy!" Midoriya said.

"As long as he treats you good," Kirishima said.

Raising an eyebrow, Midoriya had to wonder what Kirishima was getting at. He was letting nothing spoil his good mood. "Seriously... " Midoriya groaned, "This is all new anyway."

"Yeah well," Kirishima said, pounding his fist into his own palm. "I'll pound the dude if he hurts you!"

A laugh and Midoriya never could get over just how manly Kirishima was at times. "Fine, fine," Midoriya said, "If he hurts me, you're the first I call."

"Damn right you are!" Kirishima said.

"By the way," Midoriya said, "Katsuki says our third date doesn't have to be sex."

"Oh really now?" Kirishima said. "So you got a hooker with morals, huh?"

"Ohmygod! Must you say it that way?"

"Well think about it. He fucks for a living… so not like he isn't getting off. So being patient with you is a good thing," Kirishima added.

Was that it? Was Katsuki willing to just wait and not pressure Midoriya because he fucked for work? Was that what drove people to sex on the third date. It made Midoriya think some. A shrug and he looked at Kirishima. "Maybe that is it."

"And it doesn't bother you that you are dating a hooker?"

"Oddly it doesn't," Midoriya admitted. He himself never dreamed he would date a hooker. Knowing what Katsuki did, but he also knew that this was how he met Katsuki- it was who he was. Midoriya _knew_ this from day one.

A clap on his shoulder and Kirishima smiled. "Well, I'll still kick his ass if he doesn't treat you right."

A text came in on his phone as soon as Kirishima left. Sipping his coffee, he saw it was Katsuki asking for his desk number. Immediately his phone rang. Midoriya smiled when he heard the gruff of Katsuki on the other end.

"Your work voice is so nerdy," Katsuki said.

"Shut up," Midoriya groaned.

"What time is your lunch?"

"In about an hour."

"Cool. Do you get a full hour?"

"Yeah, I can take an hour."

"Perfect! Where downtown are you?"

"Why? Are you coming to whisk me away?" Midoriya asked, feeling giddy.

"Of fucking course I am!"

Midoriya laughed. "Tenth and Main."

"Oh shit," Katsuki whispered.

"What?" Midoriya asked, a bit worried.

"You are in the fancy business area of the city."

"You mean the stuffy area?" Midoriya asked.

"Please tell me you dress like every other businessman," Katsuki teased.

"Hell no!" Midoriya gasped. "There is no way I'd wear a suit all day long!"

"So then… what are you wearing?" Katsuki asked- Midoriya swore he could _hear_ the smirk in Katsuki's tone.

"Dress pants and a sweater-"

"-if you say sweater vest, I am jerking off!" Katsuki laughed.

"With a shirt and tie underneath," Midoriya giggled.

"Fuck!" Katsuki swore. "See you in an hour!"

With that, his phone when dead and Midoriya had to smile. The morning was chilly and he had thrown on sweater vest as an afterthought. He had no idea Katsuki would find it cute. Midoriya knew his wardrobe was bland and boring- he had come to accept this. It wasn't like he could put much personality in his clothes- the office frowned on jeans and plain shirts.

The next hour was never going to go by.

* * *

Heading out the building, Midoriya smiled when he saw Katsuki standing over by the fountain outside his building.

"This is some fancy shit you work in," Katsuki said.

Midoriya shrugged. He worked hard at his job, and he did work for a good company. "Pays the bills."

"Ha!" Katsuki said, then leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Fucking love the sweater vest."

Midoriya felt his cheeks grow warm as his hand was taken and they walked a few blocks. He was thrilled that Katsuki had actually come out here!

"What are you doing out this way, anyway?" Midoriya asked.

"After talking last night," Katsuki said, a tint of pink climbing on his cheeks. "I wanted to see you."

One thing he had to give Katsuki- he didn't beat around the bush. He was always right to the point.

"Tell me this outfit of yours is complete with a briefcase!" Katsuki exclaimed as they approached a small cafe.

"Oh no!" Midoriya laughed, "That is Iida. I have a messenger bag." Actually it was the same one he had in college. He didn't bother with it for lunch as he usually carried too much stuff anyway.

"I am totally jerking off tonight thinking of you dressed like this," Katsuki whispered in his ear as they went to order their food.

Midoriya was in total meltdown. He clearly was envisioning Katsuki and all his abs laid back, with his cock in hand as he jerked off. Midoriya swore Katsuki was the most fit guy he had ever encountered. His arms were cut, his waist small and his body… oh his body. His tongue forgot how to move in his mouth as Katsuki's hand held firm at his lower back. When he couldn't figure out what to order- he was thankful Katsuki just got him the same thing he was having.

"You ok?" Katsuki asked as they made their way to a small table to wait on their food.

The blood was rushing back to Midoriya's head at this point. "Don't do that to me!"

Leaning across the table, Katsuki capture his lips with his own and smiled. "But your expressions are enough to get off on."

Midoriya knew he was blushing, hell his entire body was vibrating and probably the color of a tomato. "I just… I…" Midoriya stammered. It was one thing to be out and dating this incredibly hot guy, but to know that he had an effect on Katsuki… that seemed almost unreal. It wasn't that Midoriya was bad looking, he just always considered himself mediocre at best. To hear that Katsuki loved his expressions- at times it was a bit much for him to take.

A hand reaching across the table and Katsuki rubbing his thumb over the top of his while Midoriya took a deep calming breath. "I just am not use to it," he whispered.

"What? Someone jerking off to thoughts of you?" Katsuki asked- like it was the easiest question in the world to ask.

"Do you have to be so blunt about it?!" Midoriya yelped.

"Ha!" Katsuki said, squeezing his hand as their food arrived. "If it gets that kinda reaction, hells yes."

A groan and Midoriya let go of Katsuki's hand so they could eat. He was very aware that their knees were touching under the table and how Katsuki's foot rubbed over his. He was not use to attention, at least like this.

"I'm glad I got to see you," Midoriya mumbled.

"Likewise," Katsuki said, "and eat quick. I wanna make use of this time."

What Midoriya didn't know was that what Katsuki had in mind as he was pulling him in an alley- pressing him against the building behind a dumpster as his mouth ravaged his.

"Usually I would tell you to be as loud as you want," Katsuki said against his neck. "But you will need to keep it somewhat down."

Easier said than done. Feeling Katsuki pressed tightly against him, Midoriya's hands trailing over the muscles in Katsuki's shoulders, down to his back- and he was gasping out. How the hell had his mundane boring life led to making out with his hooker boyfriend- _on a Tuesday afternoon_ , beside a dumpster during lunch hour?

He had no idea how- but he definitely was _not_ complaining. There is not complaint of how perfect Katsuki kissed him, or how amazing his body felt. He would never complain as Katsuki's hands grabbed at his waist, moving under his shirt.

"I can't get enough of you," Katsuki breathed against his lips.

"Hah!" Midoriya was back in meltdown. Grabbing at Katsuki's shoulders, his hips pressing so tightly against Katsuki's- flashbacks of Katsuki on top of him, stroking their cocks.

"Not that I want to be a cock tease," Katsuki said, "But we don't have much time."

"Then you better hurry," Midoriya moaned- not realizing what he even said.

A hum and Katsuki was undoing his pants as Midoriya slid his hand into Katsuki's pants. Both of them panting and gasping for air as they quickly stroked the other off. Never in a million years would Midoriya think he would ever do this- behind a dumpster. He didn't care. A new world was awakened in him, and his name was Katsuki. When he came, he gasped out Katsuki's name that was met with a kiss.

"Too bad you have to go back to work," Katsuki said as they both fixed their clothes.

"I'm going to be useless now," Midoriya laughed, running his hand through his hair. Katsuki laughed as they headed back to Midoriya's office.

"Just so you know," Katsuki said, "Technically that was our third date."

"What?"

A shrug and Katsuki took his hand. "See, we can make our own rules."

Midoriya smiled. He was glad to see Katsuki- though he had to wonder if Katsuki had met with him for lunch just so he could get over 'third date means sex' thing.

"You are amazing," Midoriya said, smiling over at him.

"You are too damn cute," Katsuki said, "Now wipe that shitty smile off your face and go do boring shit."

"See you Thursday?" Midoriya asked before heading inside.

"Absofuckinglutely," Katsuki said.

* * *

"Izuku!" Iida exclaimed running towards him. "You were not at lunch!"

"Ah!" Midoriya yelped, and remembered he had not told anyone he was going out. "I went out for lunch."

"Oh?" Iida asked, "Usually you inform one of us! I was worried sick!"

"I'm sorry!" Midoriya exclaimed. "Katsuki called and wanted to meet-"  
"So that is the reason behind your state!"

"My state?"

"You look positively debauched!"

"What?"

Iida looked him over. "Your clothes are not as nicely set, your hair is a mess, there is a pink tinge to your throat and cheeks," another look as Iida squinted at him. "You are… oh what is the word? Glowing!"

"I am definitely not glowing!" Midoriya squeaked, embarrassed he was so transparent.

"Dude, you definitely _are_ glowing!" Kaminari added in as they all climbed into the elevator. "Lemme guess… a little lunch time nookie?"

Gasping, Midoriya tried to hide his state of being- unfortunately his knew him better.

"Was it the new boyfriend?" Iida asked.

"Oh! The hooker!" Kaminari exclaimed.

The elevator could not move faster. Ignoring the two asking him questions nonstop, Midoriya felt his phone go off in his pocket. Grabbing it, he saw a text from Katsuki that made him blush. It still made him want to pinch his arm in the fact that someone like Katsuki wanted to date him.

And yes, he had been nervous about their date- but now, he felt excited.

Leaving out the elevator, he let Iida and Kaminari continue to ask him questions he wasn't answering. His mind was too far away, back in an alley behind a dumpster.

Making his way back to his desk, Midoriya smiled as he stared at the messages Katsuki was sending him. They were filthy and very explicit- Midoriya found he kind of liked that. He also felt that maybe he was ready to take the next step with Katsuki on Thursday.


	4. Chapter 4

Another day, another asshole to fuck- literally. Katsuki was making all the sounds he was suppose to as he pounded into some midlife crisis under him. It wasn't that he hated his job- he really liked it- just today his head was not into it. Thankfully, his client had no idea of this. Hell if he wanted to explain why either.

His thoughts kept running back to the blushing, innocent nerd he was dating . Dating… that was new for Katsuk. Usually it was going out with a guy, getting laid and then never hearing from them again. Actually, he had given up on Midoriya even calling him- though that nerd never ceases to surprise him.

Thrusting more, Katsuki was ready to get this joker off and call it a day. It was a repeat client who wanted a fast and hard fuck- tipped him damn good too. Gripping tighter, Katsuki gave him all he could, hearing the man scream into the mattress. He liked this kind of client- nothing fancy or too kinky, he did enough of that shit to begin with. He also knew how to thrust to get him off faster.

When it was all said and done, this was just a job. Katsuki didn't want a boring desk job or even worse- customer service. He knew his people skills where shit- he was never going to question that. So fucking rich old guys and degrading them was something he could definitely do.

"Be a good little slut," Katsuki growled, "and cum for me."

He heard the man groan into the mattress as he reached around- pumping his dick and waiting for the man to finally release.

It wasn't a job for just anyone - but of course, Katsuki wasn't just anyone. He was one of the best fucking whores in town.

* * *

"Surprised you even came by the club," Shouto said as they sat at the bar. It was just the middle of the afternoon and Katsuki really wanted a damn shower.

"Your daddy owes me some back pay," Katsuki said, tapping the bar for a drink.

"Little early to be drinking, eh?" Shouto asked.

"Since when did you care what I did?" Katsuki asked, taking his whiskey soda and gulping it down.

"Aren't you working again this afternoon?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Don't want limp whiskey dick," Shouto said, tapping his knuckles on his crotch.

"Look you little bastard-!" Katsuki growled.

"Ah! If it isn't Kacchan !" Enji said, coming around the bar with his arms open as if to hug him.

"Get away from me you old pervert," Katsuki growled, setting his empty glass down. "You owe me some back pay."

There were times Katsuki got money on site, but a lot of times they were booked online and he had to bring his happy ass down to gather his money. Lately he had been making so much, he just stopped by once a month or so. A grunt and Enji turned to head back to his office. Straddling the stool, Katsuki ordered another drink.

"You know he meant for you to follow him," Shouto said.

"And?" Katsuki asked.

"Father is concerned," Shouto said.

Rolling his eyes, Katsuki knew these assholes knew about him dating Midoriya. Fucking stalker asses. He couldn't wipe his ass without a report back on it from these people.

"Well he needs to deal with it," Katsuki said, grabbing the glass placed in front of him and drinking.

"You've never dated anyone before," Shouto pointed out.

"Is there a point to this conversation?" Katsuki asked.

A sigh and Shouto leaned against the bar. "You know we are in no position to be tied down," he sighed.

"I thought being tied up was your specialty," Katsuki laughed, elbowing Shouto in the ribs.

"Don't be an ass, you know what I mean," Shouto said.

"Let me worry about me," Katsuki said, finishing the drink a lot faster than he wanted too. For some reason when he was around these damn Todorokis, all he could do was drink quickly.

"You do look somewhat more… content," Shouto said.

"Well I was til I came in here and your meddling ass family jumped up my ass," Katsuki grumbled.

"Hey!" Shouto said, turning to face him. "My family saved your broke ass."

Rolling his eyes, Katsuki pushed at Shouto's shoulders. "You call us being whores… saved?"

"You'd be broke and working some desk job if wasn't for us," Shouto said.

"And you'd still be begging to suck my cock," Katsuki said, leaning in closer, breathing on Shouto's face. "And even then," he said, licking his lips, "I'd still tell you no."

A roar from the back and they both knew it was Enji- probably shooting steam from his ears at this damn point. Smiling at Shouto, Katsuki kissed his cheek and walked away. It was a fun past time of his to tease that little pretty boy- the little rich twink who got everything… everything but Katsuki.

He did have standards. They were low, but he had them.

Walking into Enji's office, Katsuki sat in the chair and put his boots up on the desk. He watched as Enji's face turned red. Katsuki knew he hated this shit- but they both knew how much Katsuki was requested, and if Enji wasn't careful, they both knew he could easily move to another agency.

"You should come by more often," Enji said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Regardless what you think," Enji said, sliding an envelope across the desk, "I do care about your well being."

"Is that why you have me followed all the damn time?" Katsuki asked, taking the envelope and counting the money. His cut was a lot larger these days- as he demanded. There was another agency on the other side of town that had offered him a larger cut. When he brought this up to Enji, there was no debate.

"You know you need to be careful with dating," Enji said, "regardless how good you are, I will not have some upset boyfriend busting through my club!"

"What, like you did with your son?" Katsuki asked. It was well known that Shouto had dated a guy a year back who didn't know what he did, and when he found out- well there was loads of drama and tears in the middle of the club on one of their busiest nights.

Katsuki stopped working the club within the first year. He didn't like the stale smelling rooms, and just any jerk off who came in demanding a quick blow job. He accepted his own jobs on his own terms. He had worked hard his first year to earn this spot.

"Katsuki," Enji warned.

Smiling to himself, Katsuki saw his cut was a bit larger this time. Nothing he would complain about.

"Listen," Katsuki said, taking his feet off the desk and leaning forward. "Don't worry about my personal life ok? I'll still fuck these rich old guys."

"And your little boyfriend knows what you do?" Enji asked.

It took him back, as he had never called Midoriya his boyfriend . They were dating, yes, but had not established that yet.

"We are dating," Katsuki said, leaning back and sighing. He knew this old hot head was not going to let this go. "And he met me on the job . So yes, he clearly knows what I do."

"Well honesty is the best," Enji stated.

"Like anyone around here is honest," Katsuki grunted.

A squint from Enji and Katsuki knew he was walking on thin ice. Standing up, he blew a kiss to Enji and went to head out. "Oh!" he said in after thought. "I'd like next weekend off, so don't book anything for me."

"A weekend?!" Enji roared as Katsuki shut the door behind him. He would walk out now while he still could.

He was thankful that Shouto wasn't out in the main area waiting for him. Waving to the bartender as he exited, Katsuki grabbed a cigarette from his pack and lit it. Standing on the sidewalk, he let the sun wash over him- his thought running back to that blushing nerd.

"Fuck," Katsuki grumbled to himself as he started to walk. "I got it bad for that little twerp."

* * *

It had been awhile since he looked forward to anything. Katsuki found himself on Thursday morning waking up around noon- excited. He had gotten reservations at a high end restaurant, and he only told Midoriya to wear one of his sweater vest.

He had no idea why the fuck he even liked that. He had seen that nerd in his jeans and plain shirts, but something about those khakis he wore that were a little too big for him, the shirt he knew was twisted and crooked under that vest- it was too damn cute! Groaning, Katsuki rubbed his hand over his face. He was tempted to go buy a cheap suit and make Midoriya wear that.

Which was kind of twisted. Katsuki dealt with business men all the time, and they sure as fuck did not turn him on. The thing with Midoriya was his innocent big eyes that blinked at him in wonderment, the way his cheeks lit up, almost hiding that splash of freckles as he stared at him like Katsuki was the most amazing thing in the world.

Even that first night on the balcony, the way Midoriya twitched and shifted on his feet. The cuteness of it all was too much for him. Sure, Katsuki wanted to just pop his cherry and send him on his way- but dammit, that nerd made him want more .

That first night when they kissed, the way Midoriya melted into him, then saying how he didn't want to just rush into things.

Who dates a whore and doesn't want sex? Usually guys wanted a date for a free fuck. He knew with Midoriya he was something different- something special.

It had been such a long time that Katsuki woke up, excited and hard. Closing his eyes, he thought back to that night where Midoriya came home with him, the way his hand was sooooooo bad jerking him off, but also so fucking perfect. Everything that little nerd did was so hesitant, so new, so innocent- and it hit him in a way he never knew. Midoriya kissed sloppy, his hands grabbed all wrong, but fuck… the purest sounds he ever heard…

Katsuki was falling hard and he fucking knew it. Grabbing his cock, he pictured sucking off Midoriya as he held up his damn sweater vest. He had considered it in the alley the other afternoon, but he was sure that would have completely wrecked the poor guy.

It almost made him laugh. Here Katsuki was, holding his cock and almost laughing. What had his life become? How did such an innocent, boring , little nerd wrap him so quickly.

He could only imagine how Midoriya would sound when he finally got to fuck him. He knew Midoriya wanted to wait, and he was more than ok with it. There was so much still to show Midoriya as it was. He wanted sloppy kisses and bad hand jobs. He wanted to hear Midoriya gag when he went down on him.

He wanted all of it. He wanted to wake up with green hair tickling his nose, and that blush greeting him.

Arching his back, Katsuki was deep in thoughts of how bad Midoriya would be at everything sexual, and he found himself jerking his cock harder- then spilling all over his stomach.

Catching his breath, he laid on his bed, trying to remember when the last time he jerked off- that wasn't for money. Taking a second to gather his thoughts, he grabbed his phone to send a text to Midoriya.

Wear your damn work clothes tonight!

Oh he was so screwed.

* * *

He told Midoriya he would pick him up. The good thing about working for the Todorokis is that he had use of their fancy ass cars and drivers. As long as he didn't abuse it. Katsuki rarely had a driver unless it was for work, and he knew Shouto used that shit for every damn thing. He also knew Enji wouldn't bitch too much as was just another way to keep an eye on him- not that he was hiding anything.

Plus, seeing Midoriya's face as the town car pulled up- only made him smile more.

There he was, fidgeting on the sidewalk when they pulled up- and fuck! He was totally wearing his dorky ass work clothes. Katsuki moaned softly to himself as the car came to a stop. Jumping out the back seat, he took Midoriya's hand and kissed his cheek.

"You look amazing," he said. He truly meant it. His kink lately was this nerd looking the part.

"Ah!" Midoriya yelped. He would never get over how jumpy Midoriya was til he calmed down. It was cute and adorable. "You look… hot!"

Oh, he knew he looked good. Fitted pants and dress shirt that the buttons almost wanted to pull apart on. He kept the top few undone, showing off some skin. He noticed Midoriya really seem to enjoy staring at him, so he took extra care to make sure he looked good enough to stare at.

Climbing into the car, Katsuki told himself he would behave, but it was hard with the frigid way Midoriya sat in the seat- his eyes so large and tripping over his words. Grabbing Midoriya's hand, he kissed the top of it and held it tightly. He had been looking forward to seeing Midoriya again, and he couldn't remember the last time he had a real want to spend time with anyone.

Small chatter as he listen to Midoriya ramble about his day and he felt himself relax. Once they got to the restaurant, he watched again as Midoriya's eye grew large and the way his mouth hung open. Taking his hand, Katsuki squeezed it and led him in.

He knew this was probably a place Midoriya had never been too- but he wanted to show Midoriya all kinds of things. Seeing the way his eyes lit up as he stared around, the way his mouth never really fully closed…

Yeah… he was fucked.

Katsuki ordered wine, tasted it and got them a bottle. They looked over the menu and he saw how Midoriya kept staring at the menu.

"Know what you want?" he asked.

"Um…" Midoriya mumbled, "There are no prices on this menu."

"So?"

"So!" Midoriya yelped. "I don't want too-"

Placing a finger on Midoriya's lips, Katsuki smiled at him. "Order whatever the fuck you want, and I mean it."

"But what if-"

He pressed his finger harder against Midoriya's soft lips. It was kind of touching seeing him care like this. "Listen, don't worry. I wanted to bring you here, and I don't want you to worry."

A puff of Midoriya's cheeks, and he wanted to melt. He let him gaze over the menu before pointing out a few of his favorite dishes.

"Well I was looking at this one… and also this one!" Midoriya said, looking deep in thought, afraid he would pick the wrong one.

"Well I like them both," he said, "Let's order both and share."

"Really?" Midoriya chirped, his cheeks blushing again, though he was smiling.

"Of course," he said, leaning over and kissing him. He really couldn't help doing that, something about the way Midoriya's face lit up really got to him.

One thing he liked about this place, was how low the lights where- how close they got to sit- the way the music was soft, but you didn't hear other guest. It was one of Katsuki's favorite places. He could sit close to Midoriya, an arm wrapped around his shoulder as they waited for their food.

He also noticed when Midoriya relaxed, he would lean a bit into him, almost molding against his body. What he really wanted to do was to kiss Midoriya non stop til the food came, but he decided to behave and just let Midoriya ramble on.

He never knew anyone that could ramble the way Midoriya did. It was kind of cute really when he thought about it. There had to be something about silence that Midoriya didn't like, but it worked.

When their food arrived, they were halfway through the bottle of wine and he made sure to top off Midoriya's glass and his own before ordering another one. "Want more?"

"Um… are you sure?" Midoriya asked.

Katsuki was used to drinking, hell- he probably drank more than he should, but fuck it. He also knew Midoriya was pretty decent and holding his own. "Of course," he said, then kissed Midoriya's cheek. "Plus, you loosen up better with a couple drinks."

Midoriya giggled and he felt himself getting lighter from it. He didn't want Midoriya drunk, but he liked how much more relaxed he was.

"So what kinda things are you into?" Midoriya asked.

"In general or sexually?"

"Well… either really… but um…" Midoriya stammered and he knew which on Midoriya was really curious about.

A shrug, and Katsuki topped off their wine glasses once more to empty the bottle. "Honestly?"

"Well of course!" Midoriya said.

"I like the usual shit really," Katsuki said, "I'm not really into the kinky stuff. I don't mind it…"

"So… vanilla stuff?" Midoriya asked.

"You been talking to your friends again, huh?" Katsuki asked, pushing the hair off his forehead.

"Maybe," Midoriya said, giggling. "I was thinking you would be into the really kinky stuff."

"Cause of what I do?" Katsuki asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Don't think I won't cuff your hands to my headboard as I have my way with you," he whispered into Midoriya's ear, taking in the way Midoriya gasped at that. "Now let's finish our dinners."

Being as close as they were in the restaurant, it was easy to share their plates. He saw how Midoriya kept staring at his plate as he knew he was stuck between the two. Taking a piece of his chicken, he held it up to Midoriya's mouth. "Open," he said, then smiled when Midoriya did. He could really like this innocent shit that Midoriya did. The way his mouth just so easily opened as he stared at him with those large eyes.

"Want to go back to your place after this?" he asked, knowing Midoriya had to work the next morning.

The way Midoriya nodded had him smiling. Taking more bits of food from his plate, he relished in feeding Midoriya and was even surprised when Midoriya offered his up too. He figured Midoriya was the type to wait for him to ask, but he mimicked what he did.

"Let's order the dessert to go," Katsuki said.

"But I'm so full!" Midoriya chirped. "There is no way I could eat anything else!"

"Well… then I guess we will have to work up an appetite then," he whispered in Midoriya's ear, his hand moving up his thigh as he did.

"...ok," Midoriya breathed.

* * *

Midoriya's place was small, but he found it comfortable. Katsuki had to laugh at how nerdy the damn place was too. He had movie posters on his walls, and weird little trinkets all around. A huge bookshelf and he saw mangas and graphic novels.

"You really are a nerd, aren't you?" Katsuki asked.

A yelp and he looked to see Midoriya blushing as his hand went into his hair. Fuck, his expression where too damn cute- and he blushed so easily.

"Don't worry, I keep up with a lot of these mangas too," he said.

"Oh?" Midoriya asked.

"Yeah, though I keep them in my study. I'll show you next time you are over." Katsuki was kind of a closet nerd. Something sparked as he saw all the stories he followed- Midoriya seemed to have the same ones. He would like to dig into this deeper another time.

For now, he wanted to get his hands on him.

He saw that Midoriya was just standing there, shifting on his feet as he held the box that contained the cake they had ordered. Taking the box, Katsuki sat it on the coffee table then pulled Midoriya to him- their mouths quickly meeting as his hands went into his hair.

He never got enough kissing Midoriya. The way he was so sloppy and unskilled. His hands fumbling, not knowing where to grab- though Katsuki had grabbed his hips to pull him closer.

"Care to show me your bedroom?" he asked, kissing Midoriya's lips.

A small nod and Midoriya took his hand, leading him down the short hallway. His room was modest, and it smelled so much like him. Katsuki pulled Midoriya back to him, kissing him once more. His hands were fisting that damn sweater vest and then the idea from his earlier jerking came to mind.

"Can I… do something a bit more with you?" he asked.

"I'm… ready," Midoriya stammered, "for… yanno…"

Pulling back, he saw just how red Midoriya's face was and how he sort of wasn't looking at him. If Katsuki was hearing him right- Midoriya meant for them to fuck.

That was not what he had in mind.

"Do you mean…?" he asked, keeping his hands on Midoriya's arms, almost afraid he was going to take off and run away.

Closing his eyes, Midoriya nodded his head. Katsuki knew he wanted to do everything with this damn nerd, but not tonight.

"Babe," he said, letting go of one of his arms, but still holding him tightly. "I want to so badly, don't get me wrong." Leaning in, he kissed Midoriya again. "But not yet."

"So… you don't-"

Before Midoriya could spiral, Katsuki leaned in and kissed him deeply. He didn't want Midoriya to think he didn't want too . He wanted to so badly. He also knew for once, he wanted to take things differently with him.

"And yes, I want too," Katsuki said, kissing him again. "You have no idea how much I look forward to hearing what sounds you can make."

Stepping back, he saw how lit up Midoriya's face was. How he could be so turned on and still look so damn innocent was beyond him. Katsuki was turned on, just knowing that Midoriya really did want to with him, was making his own head spin.

Slowly unbuttoning his shirt, he kept his eyes locked with Midoriya's. He didn't take his clothes off, but he liked the way Midoriya looked at him. Once his shirt was open, he took Midoriya's hands, placing on his chest while he leaned in to kiss him again.

"I want to do everything with you," he whispered against Midoriya's lips.

Their kisses quickly heating up and he could feel how hard Midoriya was against his hip. Pressing Midoriya against the wall, he found his fantasy from earlier in the day was coming true. When Midoriya tried to pull off his sweater, Katsuki held tightly to his hands. "Leave it on," he growled, kissing and licking Midoriya's neck. His hands made quick work of Midoriya's pants and stroking him. One last kiss and he watched Midoriya gasp for air.

Pulling up the vest, Katsuki looked Midoriya in the eye. "Open your mouth," he said.

Watching Midoriya open his mouth almost made him cum right in his damn pants. Lifting the vest he put it in Midoriya's mouth. "Keep it there," he said while falling to his knees.

He didn't think Midoriya's eyes could get bigger, but dammit- they did. Stroking his cock, Katsuki looked up, seeing exactly how he imagined. Midoriya holding up his damn sweater vest. Fuck!

Keeping his eyes up at the vision before him, Katsuki licked at the head of Midoriya's cock, being met with a muffled groan and those large eyes rolling behind his head. Exactly as he wanted. Licking from base to head, Katsuki bathed Midoriya's cock with his tongue.

The sounds were muffled, but oh fuck did they sound amazing. Taking Midoriya's cock into his mouth, Katsuki kept trying as hard as he could look up- seeing his vision right in front of him as he sucked on Midoriya.

Hands in his hair, gently pulling, and he bobbed his head. Humming around Midoriya's shaft, allowing all those sounds to dance around his ears. He found it cute how Midoriya even tried to say his name, but the clothing in his mouth was distorting his voice. Taking more of Midoriya into his mouth, he couldn't hold out anymore. Undoing his own pants, Katsuki found himself stroking his cock because of Midoriya for the second time that day.

"Hah!" Midoriya cried out when he fully had taking him down his throat. His nose was pressed against soft pubic hair and Katsuki held still- taking a deep breath through his nostril. Midoriya…

The vest had fallen where Midoriya couldn't hold out any longer. The hands in his hair pulled a bit harder and he swore there was a slight thrusting in Midoriya's hips. Next time he should tell Midoriya that that is perfectly ok- by this point in his life, he had no gag reflex.

"I'm… hah! I can't!" Midoriya cried, his body going tense and his moans baffled with words.

Katsuki wasn't stopping. He continued to suck Midoriya down, even while he spilled into his mouth. His own hand on his cock pulling even harder as he swallowed everything Midoriya could give him.

When he finally released his mouth from Midoriya's cock, Midoriya slid down the wall, almost collapsing in the floor- but he had not come yet. Leaning back, Katsuki continued to stroke himself- watching how fixed Midoriya's eyes were on him. Pulling his shirt back, he let his body be exposed more- thrusting into his hand.

"Fuck," he moaned, "you turn me on so much."

A gasp and Midoriya just watched him. He wanted Midoriya to touch him. Grabbing for his hand, he pulled Midoriya to him, capturing his lips with his own, leading his hand to his cock.

Holy shit! These were the best worst hand jobs he ever got. Groaning, he felt his orgasm coming and was quickly coming onto his stomach.

They both fell to the floor, Katsuki allowing Midoriya to drape somewhat on him.

"Yanno…" Midoriya said, "There is a bed… right there."

"Ha!" he laughed, "Too bad I lost all the bones in my body."

Midoriya giggled and kissed his cheek. His hand finding his way to his hair, he didn't want to leave, but he knew Midoriya had to work the next day. "Lemme go clean up," he said, rolling over and moving to the bathroom.

He was buttoning his pants when Midoriya came behind him, kissing his neck. He had not buttoned his shirt yet, and hands were on his skin. "That was amazing," Midoriya mumbled, a glow to his skin as Katsuki looked at him in the mirror.

"Yes," he said, turning and kissing Midoriya, "you are amazing."

He couldn't stop kissing him. He didn't know what it was, even the lazy kisses they shared where stirring him up.

"You have to work in the morning," he said.

"I know," Midoriya mumbled.

Taking his hand, Bakugou led Midoriya over to the bed. It had gotten late and he didn't want to just leave . Slipping his vest off, he smiled at how Midoriya was almost like a rag doll so sleepy standing there. Even as he undid his shirt and pulled his pants off, he could see where those large eyes were having a hard time staying open.

"Climb in bed," he said, turning back Midoriya's covers, then helping him settle in. "I'll lock the door on my way out, but you need to sleep."

An arm reaching out for him and he had to chuckle. Staring down, Midoriya looked too damn cute tucked in. Climbing over him, he laid on top of the sheets and just played with his hair and gave him a couple more kisses. "Fine," he said, "once you go to sleep, I'll head home."

"When will I see you again?" Midoriya asked.

"Soon," he said, kissing his forehead, cause like hell he could stay away too long.


	5. Chapter 5

Opening his eyes, Midoriya smiled when he saw blond hair all messed up next to him. He remembered going to bed and Katsuki saying he would lock the door on his way out- but it seems like he had fallen asleep next to him. Still over the blankets, Katsuki breathed softly with his head partly into the pillow.

Reaching out, Midoriya stroked at the mess of blond hair wildly sticking up out of the pillow. Katsuki was so warm, and his clothes so wrinkled. It made him giggle a bit as he turned and curled into Katsuki a bit.

A grunt and Katsuki's arms went around him, pulling him close. Midoriya had never slept with someone in bed before, and this was now the second time. He found he really did like waking up to someone next to him.

"Sorry… fell asleep," Katsukie said.

"It's ok," Midoriya whispered, wiggling to fit closer to Katsuki's warmth.

"You snore, by the way," Katsuki said.

Gasping, Midoriya felt his face heat up. Hiding in Katsuki's chest, he was mortified. Did he really snore loudly? He prayed he didn't bother Katsuki with it.

"Oh stop," Katsuki said, pulling him from his safe hiding place of his face in his chest. "It isn't all loud and annoying. It's cute."

Shaking his head, Midoriya knew he was blushing. That short laugh from Katsuki then lips on his forehead before being embraced did make him feel better. "What fucking time is it anyway?" Katsuki asked.

At that moment, Midoriya's alarm went off. "Early," Midoriya said, slapping off his alarm, "Sometimes I like to jog before work."

"What kinda masochist are you?" Katsuki asked.

"Hey!" Midoriya yelped, pushing against Katsuki's chest. "I enjoy it!"

"Who enjoys running?" Katsuki asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Well… I do," Midoriya mumbled.

A hum and hands were roaming down his back and cupping his bottom. "That must be why you ass is so round."

His face was lighting up again- he just knew it. Groaning, Midoriya buried his head in Katsuki's chest.

"Why don't I start some coffee and you get a shower," Katsuki said, "Unless you really had your heart set on running this morning."

Shaking his head, there was no way he was leaving this flat to go jog while he had Katsuki under his roof. Sinking deeper into the warmth next to him, Midoriya yawned. He could easily go right back to sleep like this.

"Hey," Katsuki chuckled, tightening his hold on his bottom, only making Midoriya squirm, but not waking him up. "No going back to sleep… you have a boring desk job waiting for you."

Smacking his mouth, Midoriya didn't care. He wanted to just cuddle all morning. Who needed a boring desk job anyway? At least this is what his sleep riddled mind was telling him. Even as he was rolled over onto his back, warm lips on his neck as Katsuki's rock hard, warm body pressed to his- he cared not about leaving his flat and being a proper adult.

How would he ever want to leave when Katsuki was so warm and was stirring him up like this? His cock was already hard and from all this- it was down right throbbing.

"C'mon sleepy head," Katsuki mumbled against his neck, licking and gently biting. But all Midoriya did was give out a soft moan and tilt his head more. His body felt like putty under Katsuki's hands.

That was when hands moved down his side and started to tickle him. Springing wide awake, he squealed out- only making Katsuki laugh this deep rich rumble.

"Ah, so you are ticklish," Katsuki whispered in his ear, pressing his hips tighter to his, his finger assault on his sides continuing.

"Ah!" Midoriya screamed, his body wiggling as Katsuki continued to laugh in his ear, his body keeping him pinned to the bed. When Midoriya tried to return the favor, another rumble of laughter came from Katsuki. "Doesn't bother me," he said, then stopped moving his fingers and kissed his neck.

"Well that is no fair!" Midoriya gasped. He was definitely awake now.

"Life isn't fair, kid," Katsuki said, rolling off of him and standing up. Stretching his body long, Midoriya turned and watched him. His shirt still unbuttoned, his pants wrinkled, hair a mess- he was fucking gorgeous. "I'm gonna make coffee," Katsuki said, leaning in and quickly kissing him. "Go shower."

Turning so he could watch as Katsuki walked from the room, Midoriya found himself turning into his pillow- smiling and quietly screaming. He had no idea why, but waking up and seeing Katsuki still there made his heart pitter patter all over the place.

Taking a moment to stretch, he listened as Katsuki banged around his kitchen getting the coffee ready. Making his way to the bathroom, he got the water running. A quick brush of his teeth and he peeled off his underwear before stepping into the shower.

He was glad he woke early, as usually he gave himself time for a decent jog before coming home to shower and heading to work. He didn't like rushing around in the mornings, and that quiet time to watch the news as he had breakfast always started his day off.

Thinking back to last night, Midoriya kept thinking of how good Katsuki felt against him. How amazing his mouth was on him. Closing his eyes, his hands started to trail down his body.

That was til the bathroom door opened and Katsuki was growling at him. "Using your toothbrush," he said as the water started to run.

Gulping, Midoriya had just been fantasizing about the man who was currently aggressively brushing his teeth in his bathroom. Not that he minded- they did usually have their tongues lodged deep into the other's mouth most the time.

He heard the water turn off, then the room went silent. Midoriya was still hard from just thinking about Katsuki, but he had not heard him leave the room. It was a moment later the curtain was pulled and Katsuki was joining him.

"Just as I thought," Katsuki said, turning him and pressing his mouth against his. "You look adorable all soaking wet."

Gasping, Midoriya pressed against Katsuki as the warm water rained down on them. His hands immediately were wrapped around Katsuki while their tongues danced together. He just could not get enough of this man.

When Katsuki pulled away, he was smirking at him. "Still hard I see?" he asked, pressing against him so his cock rested right on Katsuki's hip. But all Midoriya could do was whimper.

He didn't expect for Katsuki to grab the soap and to just start washing him down. He really expected more foreplay to happen- but here he was, holding his arm out as Katsuki ran the bar of soap over his skin. After a couple swipes, he reached for the cloth and Katsuki smiled at him. "This soap smells just like you," Katsuki said, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. All he could manage was a hum.

It was as if he was put under a spell. Whenever Katsuki was around, Midoriya felt drunk off his kisses and touches- and right now, he was getting more than his fill. After Katsuki finished washing him down, Midoriya returned the favor- plus, he was able to just stare at Katsuki's ripped body as his hand traveled the cloth over him.

Both of them were breathing heavy as the water rinsed the soap off of Katsuki. He even noticed how hard Katsuki was. This time, he was the one reaching for Katsuki and kissing him. He did not care that water was everywhere, and running down his face. What he cared about was kissing this sexy man who was naked in his shower.

"Let's dry off," Katsuki said, pulling away and pressing another kiss to his lips.

The room warm from the steam of the shower, and Midoriya was grabbing towels. Seeing Katsuki with wet hair and a towel wrapped impossibly low on his hips was so distracting. Licking his lips, Midoriya moved close to him, kissing at his neck. He wanted to lick Katsuki from head to toe.

A hand taking his and he led out of the warm bathroom into his cool bedroom. It didn't matter as he would have followed Katsuki where ever he took him. Arm wrapping around him and Midoriya's mouth was busy once more. Hands moving over his damp skin as their chest pressed together and he was being backed up onto the bed.

The towel he had wrapped around his waist was removed and his bare bottom pressed to the mattress. "I want to repeat last night," Katsuki said against his lips.

Midoriya wanted that too- but he also wanted to return the favor. "Let me try…" he whispered, feeling his face grow warm as he knew what he was asking. He was met with Katsuki pressed tightly against him and Midoriya pulling the towel off of his hips.

"I almost can cum thinking of you blowing me," Katsuki whispered against his lips. Blinking up, Midoriya saw where for once, Katsuki's cheeks were a crimson color. "We can do it together."

Nodding his head, Midoriya hated the warmth that left his body. He knew what was coming, and dammit, he could feel his cock almost pulsing in anticipation. "Lay on your side," Katsuki said.

Shifting around, Midoriya laid out on his bed, then watching as Katsuki crawled over to him, kissing him before turning and lying lengthwise next to him. "Just, make sure you don't use your teeth," Katsuki said.

Both of them shifted so their bodies aligned better, laying on their sides, and there he was- his face full on with Katsuki's dick. Reaching out, he gently took it in his hand, stroking a couple times- loving the long sigh that came from Katsuki as a fingers wrapped around his shaft.

He was very well aware that there was no way he would be able to take Katsuki fully into his mouth the way Katsuki swallowed his cock- but he tried to remember what was done last night. Katsuki had one leg raised and bent, the other laying flat to the bed. Stroking him again, Midoriya gripped at the base and stuck his tongue out, licking at the head. A soft moan coming from the other end of the bed and he noticed Katsuki was watching him. He didn't know why, but it seemed like Katsuki was always watching his expressions.

Licking again, he twirled his tongue around the head of Katsuki's cock, then ran his tongue down his shaft and back up. Soft moans came from Katsuki as he started to mimic the same on him. This seem to raise a challenge for Midoriya. Here he was, trying his damnedest at his first blow job- but he had Katsuki also doing the same to him. Trying to think, and feeling everything he was feeling- it made his mind spin.

It wasn't til Katsuki completely swallowed his cock down his throat that Midoriya cried out. It felt so fucking good. He wanted to make sure Katsuki felt the same. Opening his mouth, he remember to cover his teeth and started to suck on the head of Katsuki's cock. It was biter and wet in his mouth. Katsuki's cock was so hard and swollen in his hand. Rolling his balls in his palm, he was only able to manage a little further til he felt his gag reflex hit in.

He could easily see how tense Katsuki's leg muscles were, and by the way he continued to leak into his mouth, Midoriya figured he was at least doing something right. Bobbing his head, he suctioned his cheeks in, continuing to twirl his tongue when he could.

There was a moment he had to pull off and cry out- Katsuki was tonguing the head of his cock and pressing into the opening. He felt his body shake then Katsuki had him fully back down his throat. Warm air from his nose tickling at his pubes.

There was a momentary thought where Midoriya figured he should have done this solo and not had Katsuki sucking his soul out through his cock- but even as his toes curled and his body shook, he was not stopping. He wanted Katsuki to feel just an ounce of good he made him feel.

Spit was running down the side of his mouth, but he continued to bob his head while rolling Katsuki's balls. Trying to take note of what was making Katsuki's thigh muscles clench- it was when he twirled his tongue.

He tried to take more of him into his mouth, but he felt his throat restricting every time. The last thing he wanted to do was start gagging.

Hands on his hips and Katsuki was encouraging him to thrust his hips. He was damn thankful that Katsuki was keeping his still. There was so much going on and Midoriya had to let off his cock and gasp for air.

That was the moment Katsuki gripped his hips tighter, forcing him to continue thrusting his hips. Crying out, Midoriya found his head pressed to Katsuki's hip. His jaw ached and he was so close to cumming. It didn't seem as if Katsuki mind this momentary pause, as he continued to pleasure Midoriya.

Katsuki's mouth was heaven and hell. He had no idea something could feel this good . Crying out, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was just too much going on and his bod was racing right into an orgasm.

Katsuki must have known this as his grip on his hip got tighter and his mouth got even better than before. Gasping, Midoriya allowed it all to slam into him. Trembling, he called out how close he was, but it was almost too late.

Moaning and shaking, Midoriya was releasing into Katsuki's mouth- his face pressed hard against his hip while he gasped for air. He felt like his body was never going to stop. The sensation continued as he whimpered- and Katsuki was still sucking him.

Even in his state, Midoriya could see how hard Katsuki still was. He wasn't done yet. His heart was slamming out of his chest at this point, but opening his mouth, he took Katsuki's cock and started sucking once more. Though now, he could hear the moans and heavy breathing from Katsuki. Between cursing, and saying his name, Midoriya was almost getting a high from it all.

"Ugh… yes… fuck!" Katsuki moaned, his hand falling to the bedding, gripping the sheets. "I'm… fuck… getting close!"

A spark of pride bloomed inside Midoriya and he continued. He was determined to get Katsuki off. His jaw was killing him, and tears sprung in his eyes. The harder he suctioned his cheeks, the more Katsuki cursed and leaked.

"...Hah! Close!" Katsuki warned.

Another bob of his head and he felt the pulsing of Katsuki's cock and the cum erupting in his mouth. Pulling back, Katsuki was still releasing, cum hitting his chin. Reaching his hand out, Midoriya stroked at his shaft, listening to the stream of curses that fell from his mouth.

The taste in his mouth was horrible and Midoriya knew Katsuki had swallowed- but he couldn't. Though Katsuki was still shaking and catching his breath, he tapped his hip. "Spit it out."

Leaning over the bed, Midoriya kept a waste basket right there. He felt like a total jerk doing this, but his throat was not allowing him to swallow. He was thankful he did not get it all in his mouth. Spitting into the wastebasket, he grabbed tissues to clean his chin. Then hands were reaching for him and pulling him back to bed. A mouth covering his and his mind was far gone from the shitty taste he just had in his mouth.

"You don't ever have to swallow," Katsuki said when they stopped kissing.

"But-"

A finger pressed to his lips and Katsuki's eyes were intense as they stared at him. "We make the rules… right?"

"Right!"

"Now let's get some damn coffee," Katsuki grumbled.

They were both still very naked and Midoriya went and pulled on some boxers and grabbed his sweatpants. He still had some time before work and watched as Katsuki took the robe from behind his door and headed to the kitchen.

It all seemed so comfortable with Katsuki around. Even as he grumbled over the sweetened creamer in his fridge, opting for plain milk instead, Midoriya couldn't stop smiling. Grabbing a fork, Midoriya also got his cup of coffee and moved to his couch where the cake from last night was still waiting.

"Cake for breakfast?" Katsuki asked as Midoriya grabbed the box.

"Yup!" Midoriya chirped.

"Ha!" Katsuki laughed, "Gimme a damn bite then."

* * *

He was twenty minutes late for work- not that anyone there cared. As long as their work was done and they didn't abuse it, it was ok. It was hard separating from Katsuki that morning. Kisses as he dressed, hands all over him the moment he pulled the sweater vest over his head. It was cute how Katsuki teased him for his business attire- but Midoriya liked it. Even the simple moment of sharing cake, talking about nothing- it was perfect. They talked of their families, how they were both only children. Oddly they grew up close to one another, though had somehow never crossed paths.

A smile plastered on his face, Midoriya clutched his bag tightly to his body- willing his legs not to skip all the way to his desk. What he wasn't expecting was for Kirishima to be at his desk, waiting for him. He was lounged back in his chair, hands behind his head as his shoes graced his desk top.

"Get your nasty feet off my desk!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"Dude!" Kirishima said, though he did pull his feet back down. "Don't know how to answer a text?"

"Oh! Sorry!" Midoriya said, grabbing his phone. "Had the ringer off."

"Wanted to know how your date went… but taking by the way you are smiling and glowing…"

Was it that obvious? He got his first blow job ever last night… and his second that morning. He shared a bed that night with Katsuki, and cake that morning. He had a lot to smile about.

"We had fun," Midoriya said as flashes of his time with Katsuki filled his mind. Checking his phone, and kicking Kirishima out of his seat, he saw all his friends had been texting him. They were planning the same thing they did every Friday. Snacks and beer at Kirishima's place.

"So, are you coming tonight?" Kirishima asked.

"Don't I come every Friday?" Midoriya asked.

"For the last six years!" Kirishima exclaimed.

It had started back in college- at first it was study groups led by Iida, then as the Kaminari and Mineta moved into it, it turned to drinking. Sometimes they played games (video and cards) and sometimes they watched movies.

"My husband is gonna be making… well it was something he went into great detail about," Kirishima mumbled, his finger scratching his temple.

A laugh and Midoriya expected nothing less.

"So," Kirishima continued, sitting on his desk and gently kicking him with his shoe. "You gonna kiss and tell?"

"Not everyone is like you," Midoriya smiled. Hell, he would never stop smiling- not that he cared.

"Oh come on!" Kirishima begged.

"Fine…" Midoriya giggled. "Well… we did something I haven't before."

"That could be almost anything!" Kirishima said.

"He stayed the night," Midoriya said, his smile growing even bigger.

Kirishima's eyes grew large as did his own smile. "Dude! That's awesome!"

"Pppsttt!" Iida called from the desk over. "The boss is walking around!"

"Right!" Kirishima yelped, jumping off Midoriya's desk and rushing to his. "See you at lunch!"

A text came in and Midoriya giggled. It was a picture of Katsuki who had just gotten back to his home and was topless in bed. Midoriya knew he was used to sleeping til noon, and figured he would go back to bed.

He had stayed up later than he usually did, and figured he wold just supplement with coffee today.

* * *

Fuck! The sun was bright as hell. Katsuki only wished he had his glasses. Though he got to see that smile radiating off Midoriya's face as they left out his building.

"I gotta work all weekend," he said, pulling his pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

"I know," Midoriya said, leaning in to kiss him.

He hated not knowing when they would see each other again. "I'll text you," he said, before turning to leave. When he looked back, Midoriya was too and waved at him.

Lighting his cigarette, he took a deep drag and walked a few blocks. He needed to clear his damn head. He was not expecting to spend the night over at Midoriya's, but he was sort of glad he had. It was hard laying on the bed next to Midoriya who was so warm next to him and the way he lightly snored. Before he knew it, it was morning and that stupid cute face was smiling at him.

What the hell had he done to deserve someone like Midoriya? Who the hell dates a whore? Here he was, just a common everyday hooker… though Katsuki knew he was the best damn hooker in fucking town. But did that mean he was good enough for someone so pure as Midoriya?

He wanted to be pissed about it. He wanted not to care. He wanted to fuck Midoriya through a damn mattress already! He also wanted to wait and show Midoriya everything he could and not dirty him up too much.

Those damn sounds he made, the way his eyes sparkles when they looked at him. Sure, he was use to people staring at him- he knew he looked good. But there was something about the way Midoriya looked at him that drove right into his core.

Another long drag on his cigarette and he just stared at it between his fingers. He realized he didn't smoke around Midoriya either. Shaking his head, he continued his journey to the bus stop. He could have just gotten a car to get him, but he didn't want to deal with the assholes at work.

Unfortunately, they loved to call him. His phone ringing and he didn't even want to check it. He liked that him and Midoriya texted, gave him something to be excited about when his phone chirped at him.

Seeing it was Shouto on the other end was not what he wanted to deal with.

"What?" he answered.

"Is that anyway to answer your phone?" Shouta asked.

"Fine… what the fuck do you want?" he asked.

"Always so damn rude," Shouto said, "Father wanted me to remind me of your clients this weekend."

"Well tell your father to just email the damn info like he always does," he growled.

A long sigh on the other end of the phone then Shouto's tone dropped. "You aren't home are you? I can hear background noise."

"You already know that damn answer," Katsuki said, taking another drag off his cigarette as he saw the bus stop ahead. "Cause you damn well know the car didn't take me home last night."

"True, just wanted a confirmation is all," Shouto said, "Would you like me to send one?"

"Nope, getting on a bus," he said, "Was that all?"

"Father also said you can have off next Friday night, but not Saturday night," Shouto said.

Oh, so this is what the call was really about. He had never asked for a weekend off in all the years he worked for these assholes, and now it was like pulling teeth.

"Well tell your father I have not taken off a weekend ever and I do all the weird kinky shit these midlife crisis perverts want!" he hissed into the phone.

"Don't shoot the messenger," Shouto said, "Take that up with father."

He was ready to throw his gotdamn phone. It was easier just hanging up. The last thing he wanted was to deal with the fucking Todorokis this damn early in the morning or a broken phone.

Climbing up onto the bus, Katsuki laid his head against the window, a drift of Midoriya's soap from his skin catching his nose. A smile, and he thought he could handle anything as long as he got to see that nerd.


	6. Chapter 6

Before Katsuki knew it, he was getting off the bus and walking into his flat. He wanted to go downtown and give Enji a piece of his damn mind- but he needed to cool off and he doubted anyone would be there at this early hour.

He had been in a great mood til that fucking phone call.

Stripping his shirt off, he held it to his nose- it smelled like Midoriya. Walking back to his bedroom, he tossed it onto the bed and slipped his pants off. What he needed to do was change his mood.

Teasing Midoriya always helped. Laying back on the bed, he made sure to highlight as much of his chest that he could while lounging back on his pillows. He figured by now, Midoriya had settled into his desk- nothing like a picture message to start his day. Not that the blow job before work shouldn't have made him smile.

Setting his phone down, he reached for his laptop. Sure enough he had an email with his client assignments for the weekend. He felt like telling all of them to just fuck off with this.

He was steaming. All the years he had given to this damn company, and he just wanted a fucking weekend for himself. He was pretty sure the other guys there got them.

Yes, he needed to sleep, then maybe when he woke up he wouldn't feel like burning the town down.

* * *

The topic at lunch today was the guys trying to figure out what Midoriya had been doing the night before. His face was blood red and he was paying too much attention to his food.

"I mean, how could you not keep your hands off a guy like that!" Kirishima said, "he was just damn lucky I was getting married the next day!"

"Oh don't even start!" Kaminari laughed. "You came running out that room so fast!"

"Dude! My husband would have killed me!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"This is true," Iida said. "I doubt Tetsutetsu would tolerate any infidelity! But we do owe it to Mineta who found the hooker for Izuku… by the way, what is his name? I hate having to call him ' the hooker ' all the time, especially since you two are dating."

"Katsuki," Midoriya answered.

"You really should bring him by one night," Kirishima said.

"Like Tetsutetsu would like that!" Kaminari laughed.

"He knows nothing happened and that Midoriya is dating him!" Kirishima squealed.

"So… what did happen with you and Katsuki?" Mineta asked, making everyone turn and face him.

He thought they had gone off topic enough to avoid this, obviously not. Shrugging his shoulders, Midoriya tried to shove food in his mouth so he didn't have to answer. The problem was, it made him think of what they had done, and it was starting to excite him.

"Yes!" Kaminari and Kirishima both chiming in.

"C'mon! You keep holding out!" Kaminari whined.

"Guys…" Midoriya whined, finally able to talk.

"Even I am a bit curious now," Iida said, "You have been nothing but smiles all morning."

"Iida!" Midoriya cried- even the one guy who was on his side is now wondering.

A sigh and Midoriya grabbed his water, drinking half the bottle. These were his best friends, and he wished he was as open as Kirishima was. After that first night with Tetsutetsu, they all got very graphic , play by play details of their night… and many others.

"I mean… we did things," Midoriya said.

"Looks like we are going to have to guess!" Mineta said.

"Well handjobs are a given," Kaminari said.

Midoriya felt his face heat up and laid his head in his arms on the table. These were his best friends, and he wished he was just more open about things. He figured if he could talk to anyone, it would be them. A deep breath and he sat back up. They were all just staring at him.

"His body is amazing," Midoriya mumbled.

"Well we fucking know this!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"Tell us something we don't know," Mineta added.

"The way he kisses…" Midoriya trailed, his face heating up thinking about it.

"So… if he can kiss good, does that mean he does other things well with his mouth?" Kirishima asked.

Eyes going wide and all Midoriya could manage was nodding his head. The guys at the table started to cheer and got very loud- making others in the lunch room look over at his table. Groaning and knowing his face was as red as it would ever be, Midoriya hid his face in his hands.

"Details!" Kaminari demanded.

He was never getting out of this one.

* * *

Katsuki woke up, in an even fouler mood than before. It was early afternoon and he was hoping he would have calmed down a bit. Stretching, he could still smell Midoriya on him and at least smiled momentarily. At least that was a plus. He had no idea why that nerd made him so damn happy- he almost wanted to be mad over it.

His stomach growling and he figured he had better head out and get this shit with the Todoorkis settled. He was sick of being some toy they used for their own damn bank account. He knew he had a client that evening, but there was still plenty of time.

Being an ass, he even called for one of the clubs cars to come get him. Usually he drove, or even took the bus. Fuck it. Let their dime shuttle him around.

It did not even surprise him when the car was there in ten minutes. Grabbing his jacket, he headed out.

He really hated going to the damn place. Sure, it was as classy as a fuck club could be, but at the same time, it meant he had to see Enji. The big creepy fucker. With his over sized desk, and ego to match. Enji had this scar that ran down his face- and he was sure some called it sexy, he thought it was stupid.

Making it to the club, it always looked so bland in the daylight. None of the flashy lights or aesthetics the night time gave it. It was black and just- boring. Thankfully he did not run into Shouto as he walked in. He even ignored the bartender, though he could really use a fucking drink.

"Ah, Kacchan! What a surprise!" Enji said as he came storming into his office.

"So you have your piss ant son call to tell me I can't have a fucking weekend?" he asked.

"My boy, please, sit," Enji said.

"I'd rather stand, I don't plan on being here long."

"Sit," Enji said, his voice a bit more stern than it had before.

A sigh and he sat down. Enji grabbed the cigar from his ashtray and Katsuki got out a cigarette. Both sat in silence for a moment as they both just stared at one another and smoked. It almost felt like a standoff- who was going to crack first.

"Kacchan," Enji said, using his hooker name, probably to put him in his place. "I have too many clients asking for you! You have made yourself so popular and that makes me so proud"

He didn't say anything. Katsuki didn't give a fuck. He wasn't asking for much- just a damn weekend off.

"And just because you met some boy who has turned your head-"

"-Leave him out of it," Katsuki growled, "It isn't even about him and you damn well know it."

"You never asked for an entire weekend before," Enji pointed out.

"Which means I am over do," he said.

"You had all those days a few months back, you even went on vacation," Enji said.

"Yeah… during the week!" Katsuki grumbled. He had left on a Monday and was back by Thursday. Not exactly what he called a damn vacation.

"Maybe I can look into the next month and see what we can do," Enji said, puffing his cigar more, the thick sweet smoke surrounding them.

"I'm not waiting a month," Katsuki said, in turn taking a long drag from his cigarette.

The way Enji's lips thinned as his pressed them together, his face turning a red color as the vein on his temple started to become pronounced.

"Then what are you suggesting?" Enji asked.

"I'm not suggesting anything," Katsuki said, leaning over to smash his cigarette into the ashtray. "Obviously we cannot come to an arrangement, so I think I'll take this weekend off. Send someone else."

Standing up, Katsuki nodded his head and started to walk to the door.

"Bakugou!" Enji roared.

A slight twitch, but he kept walking. As soon as his hand was on the doorknob, a large shadow covered him and Enji's massive hand planted on the door. He really hated how fucking large this man was.

"Remember where you came from," Enji said, hovering above him.

"You mean the poor college boy who couldn't make ends meet?" Katsuki asked, "Don't worry, I fucking remember."

Jerking the door, Enji stepped back.

"Bakugou," Enji warned, "I won't make it easy for you or your little boy toy."

Turning on his heels, Katsuki glared. "Do anything to Midoriya and you are giving me a one way ticket over to Midnight's agency."

"We'll see about that," Enji said, turning his back and going back to his desk.

"I fucking mean it!" Katsuki screamed. He felt his palms sweating as he stood there.

"And I meant it when I booked your clients," Enji said, picking his cigar back up, puffing on it. "This attitude change of yours is… oh what was his name?" Enji asked, tapping on his laptop. "Oh right… Izuku Midoriya."

"This has nothing to do with him!" Katsuki gritted between clenched teeth,

"You also never came in demanding shit before he came in the picture," Enji said.

Katsuki was ready to launch and just punch that stupid scar on his face. This had gone too far.

"Just leave him out of it," Katsuki said.

"Then continue doing as you have been," Enji said.

He was at his boiling point. He knew it was risky with Midoriya knowing that Enji had information on him. He also knew Enji would never just let him go easily.

"I fucking hate you and your damn family!" Katsuki spit.

"Oh Kacchan," Enji said, his voice growing soft. "We love you too. Now get home and get yourself all dolled up. Your first client is in three hours."

* * *

"Tetsutetsu! This dip is amazing!" Midoriya exclaimed, reaching for more.

"Thanks!" Tetsutetsu said, bringing over more food to the table as the rest of their friends showed up. "So I hear you and the hooker are still going pretty strong."

Midoriya smiled. It really was. He was happier than he had been in a long time. He got a text before he left work from Katsuki- dirty and filthy as usual.

"Yeah… Katsuki is amazing," Midoriya sighed.

"Well you'll need to bring him by one night!" Tetsutetsu chimed.

"Well… he usually works weekends," Midoriya said.

"We can always do a week night!" Kirishima added, "If it means you'll share the hottie for a bit!"

"Eijirou…" Tetsutetsu warned.

Kirishima yelped and ran over to where Tetsutetsu was and kissed his cheek. It did make Midoriya wish that Katsuki was here- but they had not established all of that yet. Just a handful of dates, two sleep overs and just as many blow jobs…

But why was Katsuki always on his mind then?

Oddly, he got a text right at that moment from Katsuki. Puzzled as he read it, Midoriya excused himself and went out to the balcony. Calling over to Katsuki, Midoriya knew he was working tonight, so why was he asking to hang out.

"Hey, I thought you were working," Midoriya said as Katsuki picked up.

"I had a slight disagreement with the boss," Katsuki said.

"Oh…" Midoriya was confused. "So you aren't working tonight then?"

"Not at the moment, no," Katsuki said.

"Did you want to join us?" Midoriya asked. "I'm over at Kirishima's… actually standing on the balcony I met you at!"

That short laugh he loved to hear met him on the phone. "Yeah, sure, I'll be right over."

Smiling, Midoriya hung up and just held onto the railing of the balcony as if to ground himself. He was shocked he would get to see Katsuki again. They left this morning not knowing when they would see each other again.

"So what did pretty boy say?" Kirishima asked, joining him on the balcony.

"Ohmygod! Don't call him that!" Midoriya squealed.

Kirishima got to laughing and clapped his shoulder. "You know I'll behave! Just glad to see you happy is all."

"Yeah," Midoriya said. He truly was.

* * *

When Katsuki showed up, everyone else was already there. The knock at the door had him and Kirishima running to the door. Shoulders bumping as they argued who was answering the door.

"Guys…" Tetsutetsu whined.

In the end, Kirishima backed off and Midoriya let Katsuki in. He looked as good as he ever did. Fitted jeans, that overly sexy tank he always wore, and a button down shirt open over top. When he leaned in to kiss Midoriya, he got dizzy by how amazing his cologne was.

"Hi," Midoriya breathed.

"Missed you," Katsuki said.

Taking his hand, Midoriya led him into the living room. "Let me apologize now for how obnoxious they will all be," he mumbled.

"Nothing I can't handle," Katsuki said.

And sure enough, they were all standing, staring over at them as they walked in. Everyone seemed to come forward, talking all at once. Midoriya covered his face with his hand and groaned. His friends were the worst.

He heard that short laugh that Katsuki did and a squeeze at his hand.

"Let's everyone stop!" Tetsutetsu yelled out, pushing between everyone and standing before Katsuki. "Hello! I'm Tetsutetsu, and I hear you already met my husband, Kirishima."

Katsuki smirked and let go of his hand to take Tetsutetsu. "You've got a good husband there," Katsuki said, gesturing towards Kirishima.

"And this would be Kaminari, Iida and Mineta," Tetsutetsu said, as each guy waved.

"And we have so much to ask you!" Kaminari squealed.

Midoriya groaned and pulled Katsuki to the kitchen. "Let's get a beer," he said. "Sorry about them."

"Nah, they are fine," Katsuki said, pulling him in for a hug. It took Midoriya off guard, but he found his arms wrapping around Katsuki.

"Is everything ok?" Midoriya asked.

"Yeah, let's get that drink," Katsuki said.

Smiling, Midoriya got them each a beer and they went to go rejoin the group.

"Oi! Katsuki!" Kirishima called out, "You play video games?"

"Of course," Katsuki answered, taking a spot on the couch.

"Good, you and Midoriya against Mineta and Kaminari!

Giggling, Midoriya sat next to Katsuki, their thighs pressed together as the controllers were being handed over.

"The winner takes on myself and Tetsutetsu!" Kirishima said.

"Prepare to get your asses handed to you," Katsuki growled, laying his hand on Midoriya's thigh.

Midoriya never thought he would stop smiling.

* * *

They played games late into the night- to the point Iida's wife called and demanded he come home. After that they all slowly started making their way out. Kaminari was passed out on the chair, and they figured he would wake in the morning.

"I'll make sure to get him home safely," Katsuki said to Kirishima as they went to leave.

"Come by anytime! We always hang out on Fridays!" Kirishima said.

"And at work… and any other spare time," Tetsutetsu laughed.

"Thanks for inviting me," Katsuki said, grabbing their jackets as they headed out.

The night air was cool, but not cold. A warm hand in his and Midoriya was on cloud nine.

"The bus is still running," Midoriya said, "I think we can make their last pick up."

"Is that your way of inviting me over?" Katsuki asked, pulling Midoriya into his arms and kissing him.

He didn't even think about it really. Though, now that he did, he felt his face heating up. Maybe it was the handful of beers he drank tonight. Or maybe it was how he had the evening being like an actual couple with Katsuki.

He knew they had not specified exactly what they were, but he liked to think they were possibly a couple. They texted back and forth all day long, talked long hours on the phone, and now Katsuki had met his closest and dearest friends.

"I'd… like that," Midoriya about whispered.

A kiss on his forehead and Katsuki took his hand, leading him to the bus stop. He felt his heart leap in his chest as he realized he was having another night with Katsuki. At the bus stop, Midoriya pressed tight to Katsuki's side and he couldn't stop smiling.

"So um… I wanna do something tonight," Katsuki said.

"Oh?" Midoriya asked.

Turning to face him, Katsuki smiled and pushed his hair back off his forehead, kissing him gently.

"Yeah, but it's super fucking kinky," Katsuki said- intense eyes staring at him.

"Oh?" Midoriya breathed, wondering what he had in mind.

"Think you are up for it?" Katsuki asked.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Let me just hold you tonight," Katsuki whispered, his lips brushing against him.

A giggle and Midoriya playfully slapped at his arm. "You tease!" he squealed.

A short laugh and Katsuki was wrapping his arms around him.

"I'd really like that," Midoriya said. Nothing could break his mood.

* * *

Lips smacking as they made their way back to the bedroom and it made Midoriya moan softly. He was addicted to the way Katsuki kissed him and his body just screamed for him. He knew what they said at the bus stop- but if Katsuki didn't stop, he wasn't sure if he could.

Katsuki was like a solid rock against him. Midoriya slowly slid his shirt off, leaving skin bared where the tank barely seemed to cover him. Kissing down Katsuki's jaw, he breathed in his cologne again.

"You smell so good," Midoriya whispered.

"And I swear I could just eat you alive," Katsuki responded, grabbing his face and kissing him deeply. "But I meant it, let me just hold you tonight, if that is ok."

"Are you sure everything is ok?" Midoriya asked.

A shrug and the mood quickly changed. Arms wrapping tight and Katsuki just held him. A long sigh and he was pushed back. "I um… might have really pissed my boss off."

"So you pissed off a pimp?" Midoriya asked, his eyes going wide.

"Oh… I more than pissed off a pimp," Katsuki said, taking his hands to pull at Midoriya's sweater vest and lifting over his head.

"He isn't going to like… rough you up or anything, is he?" Midoriya asked. He had no idea how these things worked, but he had heard stories and seen movies.

A short laugh and Katsuki was holding him again. He was so warm and Midoriya looked up into his eyes, seeing how intense they still were staring at him.

"I got it handled, don't worry," Katsuki said, "He is a big fucking jerk and I'm sick of his shit anyway."

"So… what does all this mean?" Midoriya asked.

"It means I'm taking a weekend off, whether he likes it or not," Katsuki said, kissing him again. "And I might even take some more. Maybe reach out to another agency."

"Can you do that?" Midoriya asked.

A shrug and Katsuki kissed him again. "Guess we will find out."

"Well I am glad you got to come out tonight. My friends had been dying to meet you."

"Your friends are as dorky as you are."

"Hey!" Midoriya exclaimed.

Another kiss and Midoriya melted against Katsuki. "It's cute. I like thinking I have this incredibly dorky boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Midoriya asked- smiling more than he should.

"Well… we have been dating… and fooling around," Katsuki said, grabbing his hips, pressing tight against him. "I'd like to think that."

"I'd like to think that too," Midoriya whispered, this time he was the one kissing Katsuki.

"C'mon! We have some super kinky cuddly to do," Katsuki said, pulling at Midoriya's clothing.

Giggling, Midoriya stripped down, and watched as Katsuki did. He couldn't get over how fit and amazing Katsuki's body was. Both of them down to their underwear and they were climbing in bed. More lazy soft kisses shared as he felt himself growing sleepy. Resting his head on Katsuki's chest, he smiled. An arm around him, and Midoriya hugged Katsuki just a little tighter.


	7. Chapter 7

Midoriya woke early and felt an arm on his back. Smiling, he remembered Katsuki had come home with him. Turning in the bed, he saw a mess of blond hair, sticking up everywhere. It made him giggle a bit while reaching out to push back Katsuki's hair, just studying his face. The hard lines and intense stare gone. Features softened where his lips pouted just a little.

Midoriya felt his heart race a bit as he just laid there staring at his… boyfriend.

"Stop staring at me, nerd," Katsuki growled, turning his head into the pillow.

"Maybe I like looking at you," Midoriya said, kissing his bare shoulder.

"Why are you such a morning person?" Katsuki groaned.

Another giggle and Midoriya was curling closer in to Katsuki, fingers trailing over his bare back- still staring at him.

"I can feel you staring at me," Katsuki growled.

"Yup!" Midoriya giggled, not stopping.

"I swear nerd… I will kill you!"

Another giggle, and Midoriya kissed his cheek and hopped out of bed real quick. "I'll get coffee started," he said, moving to the kitchen and starting his coffee pot. Making his way to the bathroom, Midoriya splashed water in his face and brushed his teeth. Even as he looked in the mirror, he was smiling.

All if this had been so unexpected- Katsuki having a weekend and staying over. Katsuki was his boyfriend now! Pressing his palms on the cool counter of his bathroom, Midoriya just stared at himself. He always felt he was on the plain side. Hair that never seem to lay right, no matter how much he combed or used gel. Freckles that sprinkled over his cheeks and nose. His body wasn't as built as Katsuki's, but he did keep with jogging, so he stayed somewhat fit.

"Oi! Move," Katsuki growled, pushing into the bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush. Somehow that did not even bother him. Warm arms circling his waist as a very sleepy Katsuki rested against him, toothbrush hanging out his mouth.

"Want some coffee?" Midoriya asked.

"What I want to go curl back in that bed and let my hands run over your body til I fall back asleep," Katsuki said, "You wake too fucking early."

"It's mid morning!" Midoriya yelped. Granted he usually was up early on the weekdays for work, but it was a Saturday and he had slept in. "You sleep too much!"

"I like sleeping," Katsuki grumbled.

"I'll get us some coffee," Midoriya said, heading to the kitchen and grabbing two mugs. He kind of liked this grumpy side to Katsuki. Seeing him in the morning scowling and grumbling was way to damn cute.

Sipping his coffee, warm arms moved back around his waist and Katsuki was kissing his neck. "I have a better idea," Katsuki whispered in his ear, taking his hand and pulling him back to the bed. Yelping and giggling, Midoriya followed- almost skipping.

Being spun around and Midoriya was met with Katsuki wrapped around him, kissing him deeply and pressing their hips together. Hands in his hair and Midoriya was being pressed back to the bed. Before he knew it, Katsuki was on top of him, his body just pressed tightly to his. Midoriya's legs wrapping around his waist, his body vibrating it seemed. There was something about having Katsuki's skin pressed to his that drove Midoriya wild.

His head was already dizzy and clouding from Katsuki's kisses. It always did. He got lost in it. The sliding of their tongues- the slow, deep movements. Midoriya felt like this is how Katsuki would fuck him. Moaning, he found his back arching, wanting so badly to know that feeling. He wanted Katsuki to control exactly how his body felt.

"Hah!" Midoriya gasped when Katsuki pulled his mouth away, kissing around his jaw, sucking on his neck and kissing down it. "Katsuki," he moaned.

"I can't get enough of you," Katsuki said, kissing down to his chest, pressing his lips right in the center. Turning his head, Katsuki laid his ear on his chest, his hands moving slowly over his body. A warmth spread through his body as they laid there, his hands moving over Katsuki's shoulders.

"Can we…?" Midoriya started to asked, looking down as Katsuki's intense gaze met his.

"You want me to fuck you?" Katsuki asked.

He felt his cheeks grow warm and was nodding his head.

Raising up on his arms, lips pressed back him and Midoriya was closing his eyes. His mind gone from a single kiss.

"Not today," Katsuki whispered against his lips.

Opening his eyes, Midoriya just pouted. He felt like this was never going to happen. Another kiss and Katsuki ran his hand down his face. "But we can do something else," he whispered.

"Oh?"

"Yeah… have you ever used your fingers on yourself?" Katsuki asked.

"Once or twice back in high school," Midoriya shrugged.

Another kiss and Katsuki pressed his hips back into Midoriya's. "You have lube I assume."

Nodding his head, Midoriya reached into his nightstand, handing the bottle over to Katsuki. Their mouths were pressed together again, and Katsuki was once again controlling his body. He was gasping for air as Katsuki kissed down his body, teasing his nipples, licking into his navel, then pulling his briefs down.

"Fuck, I love how wet you get for me," Katsuki said, stroking his cock then licking at the head. Midoriya cried out, his back arching. Katsuki's mouth on him was going to be his end. Staring down, he saw messy blond hair, sucking him down. Gasping, Midoriya reached out, taking a fistful of that hair. He couldn't stop moaning and calling out Katsuki's name.

"You are so responsive," Katsuki said, "Now let me know if you want me to stop."

Right now, Katsuki could do anything to him. Even the press of a wet finger on his rim didn't register. Midoriya was long lost as Katsuki continue to suckle on the head of his cock, twirling his tongue over his cock head, pressing his foreskin back with his lips. Even as the finger circled, making sure his rim was coated in lube, Midoriya pulled at Katsuki's hair.

As soon as the finger pressed at his tight ring of muscles, slipping in- Katsuki had taken his cock all the way to the root in his mouth. Midoriya's body lit up as he screamed out. His back was going to break he had arched it so severely the more Katsuki curled his finger- pressing the hot ball of nerves inside of him.

"Katsuki!" Midoriya screamed, his body quickly undone. He had no idea what was going on, but his cock was exploding in Katsuki's mouth- already, and too soon. Gasping for air, his lungs burned while his body seized on the bed.

What the fuck had just happened?

Light kisses on his hips, and then Katsuki was moving back up his body, kissing his lips and pushing his hair off his forehead.

"Damn, baby," Katsuki said, "That was so fucking hot."

Midoriya could only lay there, even as Katsuki was pulling at his own cock, breathing his name on his neck and kissing his shoulder. Before he knew it, Katsuki was releasing on his stomach and falling to the bed.

Midoriya wasn't sure if his head would ever be right again. He felt he could sleep for days after that. An arm over his chest, and he just laid there- eyes closed and breathing labored.

"You ok?" Katsuki asked.

All he could do was nod. Even feeling Katsuki leave the bed, then tissues over his stomach. Warmth back next to him as the covers surrounded them- Midoriya drifted off, Katsuki's arms around him.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Midoriya saw it was already noon. His body was signing happily as he stretched in the bed. Light snores next to him, and he had to wonder if a couple hours ago was all a dream or not.

The bottle of lube on the nightstand showed it wasn't.

No they had not fucked, yet- but Midoriya felt a new awakening. Curling closer to Katsuki, he kissed his shoulder and heard him grumbling.

"I bet that coffee is cold as fuck," Katsuki grumbled.

"Well I did make it almost three hours ago," Midoriya said. This caused Katsuki to wrinkle his nose and kiss his forehead.

"You were so fucking hot this morning," Katsuki whispered.

He felt his face light up. He could not believe he came so damn fast! It was almost embarrassing.

"I um… sorry for it being… well… yanno… so quick," Midoriya mumbled.

Another kiss on his forehead and Katsuki was hugging him tighter. "I expected that," Katsuki whispered.

"Really?" Midoriya asked.

"Yup," Katsuki said, kissing his lips softly. "I'll bring over one of my prostate massagers. Try using it and getting more accustom to that."

"So that was…" Midoriya trailed off.

"That was your g-spot," Katsuki laughed.

Midoriya groaned and hid his face in Katsuki's chest as he laughed.

"Why don't we catch dinner and a movie tonight?" Katsuki asked. "I gotta run back to my place a do a few things this afternoon."

"Yeah! Sure!" Midoriya said.

Another kiss and Katsuki was rolling back on top of him, kissing him. "If not, I'll stay here all day and keep you naked in this bed."

Midoriya giggled, running his hands down Katsuki's body, taking his already semi-erect cock in his hand, stroking him. "I wouldn't argue."

Katsuki gasped and kissed Midoriya deeply. He kept working his hand over Katsuki's cock, feeling it grow under his palm and his body roll on top of his. Midoriya returned the kiss, turning them on their sides, working his hand over him more.

"We can't just stayed holed up in here all weekend," Katsuki gasped.

"Why not?" Midoriya asked, kissing Katsuki quiet, his hand stroking him harder.

Katsuki was thrusting into his hand the more Midoriya stroked him, he could feel the precum leaking from his cock and stroked harder, faster. Katsuki gasped and bit at his own bottom lip. Midoriya watched his muscles clench as his body tightened up.

Before he knew what was happening, Midoriya was flipped on his stomach, yelping out as Katsuki grabbed the lube bottle, pouring the cold liquid between his cheeks and down his taint. Katsuki was rubbing his cock between his cheeks, then pressing his legs together, sliding his cock between his thighs. The head of his cock pressing at his balls and rubbing against his taint.

"I'd keep you covered in cum all day," Katsuki whispered in his ear. "Clean you up… and make you filthy all over again."

Midoriya gasped. "I can even put on a sweater vest for you!" he giggled, " Just the sweater vest!"

A long dragged out moan and Katsuki continued to thrust between his thighs. "You fucking tease!"

Another giggle and Midoriya was gasping. This felt weird, but he found he was quickly being turned on. The way Katsuki was overtop of him, thrusting between his thighs- it made him grind his cock into his bed sheet.

"Fuck, your ass is so round," Katsuki said, a hand squeezing his cheek, thrusting between his thighs again.

Midoriya gasped, his cock fully swollen now, trapped under him.

"Just wait," Katsuki said, leaning over him, whispering in his ear. "Soon I am going to be inside of you as you come undone under me. I want to hear you scream my name as your body quivers under me."

"Now who is the tease!?" Midoriya cried.

That short laugh and Katsuki thrusted harder, his body starting to shake. Slipping his cock from between his thighs, he was stroking himself- releasing all over Midoriya's bottom.

"Always making a mess of me!" Midoriya pouted.

"I fucking love making a mess of you," Katsuki said, leaning back over him and nibbling his ear. "I'd keep you covered in my cum til it dries on your skin if I had my way."

"You're so gross!" Midoriya squealed.

"You have no fucking idea," Katsuki chuckled.

* * *

They ended up just staying at Midoriya's. How could he say no when those large, innocent eyes just wanted him there? When Midoriya went to go grab a shower, Katsuki grabbed his phone and headed to the living room to make a call.

"Hello?"

"Oi! Midnight," Katsuki said, "Listen, can we reschedule? I know it looks bad… but I'm sort of… busy."

He could hear her clicking her tongue on the other end of the call. "If it was anyone else, Kacchan, I'd tell them to suck my dick!"

"But it's not anyone else."

"You know, Enji called me last night," she said.

"Of course he did."

"He even tried to threaten me," she said.

"What else is new?"

"Listen kid, you know you have a home here, but we need to iron the details and I refuse to do those over the phone."

"I'm aware."

"Fine, be at my office Monday morning," she said.

"Morning?" he asked.

"Kacchan!"

"Fine fine… what is with you people and mornings?" he asked before the line went dead.

A sigh and Katsuki sat back, wiping his hands down his face. What the hell was he doing? He had a meeting with Midnight this afternoon, but called because Midoriya asked him to just stay? A part of him thought maybe Enji was right and this was more than he had told them.

He was definitely infatuated with Midoriya, he was not even going to lie to himself. They was a huge attraction he could not ignore. Someone so innocent- yet this morning grabbing him by the cock and kissing him like he knew what he was doing.

He was fucked, royally fucked.

He was just thankful Midnight wasn't all demanding the way Enji was. There were about twenty missed calls on his phone and just as many voicemails. Turning his phone back off, he sat there just looking around the living room with all the fanboy stuff Midoriya had. How was it so cute when Midoriya did it, but if it was anyone else? He probably would have teased and bullied them about it. Moving over to the bookshelf, he started to look through the different mangas.

"Katsuki, the shower is free," Midoriya sang out, coming into the living room, wrapping his damp arms around his waist and kissing his back.

"Please tell me you are naked behind me," Katsuki said, hearing the giggle from Midoriya.

"Nope!" Midoriya giggled.

"Shame," he said, turning and seeing a semi damp Midoriya smiling up at him- wearing pajama pants.

"I'll make some lunch while you shower," Midoriya said.

"Order some takeout," he said, kissing his forehead.

"You don't trust my cooking?" Midoriya asked.

If his cooking was as bad as his hand jobs… Katsuki kissed his nose. "I'll give you my credit card."

Midoriya pouted up at him. "I can cook," he mumbled. Fuck, that was also way too cute for words. Katsuki was imagining that pouting face as he did unspeakable things to him,

"And if you get any cuter, I'm gonna bend you over the couch," he said, his hands grabbing at Midoriya's bottom, making his pout change to giggles.

"So me pouting leads to sex?" Midoriya asked.

Laughing, he slapped at Midoriya's bottom. "Nope!" and let go of Midoriya, moving back to the shower. He could hear the huffing and puffing from Midoriya and laughed to himself. It was cute having that side to Midoriya- but even after this morning, he wanted to so badly bend Midoriya over and make love to him. His resolve was wavering, but he wanted it to be something special for Midoriya. Not like his was- high school, locker room, just getting it all the fuck over with.

Technically, they had done a lot already. He could imagine how wrecked Midoriya's face would be when he finally did.

He was mid shower when a knock on the door came.

"Katsuki?"

Popping his head out from the curtain, he saw Midoriya standing there holding his phone. "What?"

"Um… you said order take out… but I'm not sure what you like," Midoriya said, then started to worry his bottom lip with his teeth. It was cute seeing him worry over something so small.

"C'mere," he said, watching as Midoriya shuffled over. "Kiss me."

Midoriya kissed him and he smiled. "Go pick out your favorite place to order from. I'll be out in a minute and we can decide."

He saw Midoriya's face light up in a bright blush as he rushed out the bathroom. He had to wonder if there was some reason that Midoriya had not just picked something.

Finishing his shower, Katsuki wrapped the towel around his waist and dried his hair a bit. Toweling at his hair and he walked out to see Midoriya on the computer with everything local that delivered.

"Um… what is this?"

A yelp and Midoriya turned, looking him slowly up and down. He had to smirk when Midoriya started to lick his lips. Bending over, he took Midoriya's chin in his hand and kissed him. "Pick a place."

"But… I don't want to pick the wrong place," Midoriya mumbled.

"How can you pick the wrong place? Haven't you ever decided where to order from?" he asked.

Shaking his head, Midoriya just blinked up at him. "They guys just know what I like… or Tetsutetsu makes something… or I pick up something from convenience store on way home."

Sitting on the couch, letting the towel open a bit at his thigh, and Katsuki kicked his feet up on the coffee table. "Alright then, pick a place."

"But what?"

"What do you want to eat?"

A groan and Midoriya shook his head. "What if you don't like it?"

"Why would I not like it?"

"I don't know!" Midoriya yelped and turned away from him.

"Hey," he said, taking Midoriya's arm and pulling him to his side. "It's just lunch… not the end of the world. You didn't seem to mind cake for breakfast that morning." Kissing Midoriya's lips, he felt him melt into his side.

"But you had picked that out," Midoriya whispered.

"Fine!" leaning over, Katsuki opened a place he had heard was decent. "Here, order from there."

"What do you want?"

"Oh you damn deku," he grumbled, then looked over the menu. "Gimme the lunch special, and order an extra one too… just in case. Also youpick dessert."

"You mean I can't have you for dessert?" Midoriya giggled.

A growl and Katsuki pushed Midoriya against the cushions of the couch. "That's my line," he said before kissing Midoriya and feeling him wiggle under him. "I'll get you naked and eat your ass til you can't stop screaming."

"Katsuki!" Midoriya yelled, making him chuckle and kiss Midoriya again. Watching his face turn red was beginning to be his favorite thing.

* * *

Enji slammed his fist on the desk. He couldn't believe that entitled little shit actually was a no show. After all he had done for him and helped him over the years- Kacchan would learn. Picking up his phone, to calm yet another client, he had to first handle this.

Last night's client was a huge one. Even after sending out two boys- free of charge, he knew his client was wanting Kacchan.

Fucking kid had come in here, all balls to the wall- saying how he would be the best top in all of Tokyo. Too bad his reputation now was the best bottom. Enji tried once again to text Kacchan, as the calls and emails are going unanswered.

"I can always go by his flat," Shouto said, coming into his office, bringing him coffee.

"That'll just piss him off more," Enji said, "but you're gonna have to take his clients tonight."

"Lemme guess, at a discount?" Shout asked.

"Of fucking course at a discount! They fucking want Kacchan and now they getting the owner's son!"

"So second best, huh?"

"Shouto, stop your pouting! If you'd stop wearing your damn heart on your sleeve, you'd have surpassed Kacchan from the very beginning."

Shouto clicked his tongue, but sat back, glaring daggers at him. Oh Enji knew he had hit a nerve. His son should be what was holding his business down, not some foul mouthed twink who made demands because he found him a piece of ass. He had no idea what the hell this new boytoy of Kacchan's had- maybe some golden elixir ass- but it doesn't mean you just give up all your obligations.

"Now is your chance," Enji said, "I am pretty damn sure Kacchan is tucking tail and running to Midnight as we speak."

"And what do you plan on doing?" Shouto asked.

"Don't you worry about the minor details," Enji said, sitting back and smiling over at his son. "You just make sure you charm your client tonight."

"Don't I always?"

"Don't get smart with me!" Enji growled, banging his fist on the desk. "I'll put your ass in the box."

What the 'box' was referring too- was sort of a reverse glory hole type deal. All Enji's new hires went through this. It was a box, of sorts- though the the top of their body was bent over a padded makeshift box (as it was called), as a curtain laid over their back, hiding their upper body and face. For the aesthetic, their ankles were cuffed to the ground, and their wrist behind the curtain- keeping them in place. All his patrons saw was a glorious ass ready to be fucked as they came in. It was fast money, and usually he could easily let the boys be fucked about five to eight times before he brought in the next to take their place. His clients loved this for a quickie and he held this spectacle a couple times a week. He kept plenty of his bouncers around, as now and then a client got out of hand, or took longer then their assigned time. The new kids coming in thinking they could make fast money and not work for it… well he had to test them all.

He remember the first time he put Kacchan in the box. After the first seven clients, Kacchan growled out, "Is that all you got!" Enji lined up another ten as Kacchan grunted and even started pushing back against each dick that slammed against him. Enji knew then- he had his star boy.

Shouto rolled his eyes. "You have enough new twinks coming in for that."

This was true. They came in daily begging for work, wanting to make a fast dollar. But they were not Kacchan. His clients had kinks- and Kacchan delivered.

"Now let me go over what tonight's client want," Enji said, opening his laptop and getting the profile set. He would deal with Kacchan later.

* * *

Their bellies were full and both sat back on the couch. Midoriya leaned against Katsuki as he grunted.

"Too full to even kiss you," Katsuki groaned.

"You're the one who ordered enough food for ten people!" he giggled out, placing his hand on Katsuki's stomach, feeling how tight and slightly poked out it was.

"Worked up an appetite," Katsuki mumbled.

"So um… what do you plan on doing now?" Midoriya asked.

"Digesting," Katsuki grumbled.

Giggling, Midoriya playfully smacked Katsuki. "No! I mean about pissing your pimp off!"

A shrug and Katsuki sighed. "Made an appointment with another agency. I go see them Monday. Plus I'm pretty damn sure if I went back… that bastard would stick me in his fuck box or some shit."

"Fuck box?" he asked.

"You don't want to know," Katsuki laughed and kissed the top of his head. "That fucker is a sadistic freak and I've been peeking at the other agency for awhile now."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Well… she might give me more freedom. The last few years I've never had a weekend off. If I wanted a vacation, it was just a few days and I was being called back as the weekends are the busiest times. After awhile, I just need a break. Plus if you piss off the boss where I was… he made you work in the fucking club. That was the fucking worst."

"What do you do in the club?"

"Stories for another time," Katsuki said.

"I'm guessing… a lot of sex?"

All he got from Katsuki was a grunt.

It made Midoriya think. Katsuki had no issues fucking other people, but seemed to with him. A sigh and he just sat there. Was he just unfuckable? He knew he came fast this morning and all- but he had to wonder if that only made it all worse. Midoriya sighed again.

"What was that about?" Katsuki asked.

"Nothing," Midoriya said, then went to get all the leftover food sitting on the coffee table and started to put it away. He could feel Katsuki staring at him and just tried to ignore it.

"Seriously? What's with the mood swing?" Katsuki asked, coming in behind him with a container.

"Why won't you…?" Midoriya trailed off. How bad was it to ask his boyfriend to just fucking sleep with him? It felt wrong as it was. It hadn't been that long they had even been together, yet he felt maybe Katsuki just I didn't want to fuck him. Was Midoriya that bad in what they had done already? He knew Katsuki was getting off, he even heard the moans and saw his face.

"Is this still about sex?" Katsuki asked, which only Midoriya could nod. Arms being wrapped around him and Katsuki just held him. "Fine… how about tonight… you fuck me?"

That was not how Midoriya had pictured it all in his mind. He felt his heart start to race as Katsuki kissed the top of his head. Could he even do that? In all the scenarios in his head, he pictured Katsuki…

"You… do you think I can?" Midoriya asked.

"We don't have too," Katsuki said.

It took a second, and Midoriya thought about what it would be like- to fuck Katsuki. His cock even started to swell at the idea. He would be inside Katsuki. Staring up, intense eyes just looked down at him.

"No… I think I'd like that… a lot," Midoriya said.

Lips pressed to him, and Midoriya was almost purring. Holding him tight, Midoriya just wanted to do this right, and not fuck it up.


	8. Chapter 8

Midoriya's mind went to complete mush. Even as Katsuki kissed him, he just thought what it would all be like. He knew that Katsuki had experience in this, there was no doubt about that, but he had to wonder…

"Stop thinking so much," Katsuki said, cupping his cheek and kissing him more.

"How did you know?"

"Your blush," Katsuki said, pressing his mouth back to his, then pulling back away. "Plus… your kiss is different."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's ok," Katsuki said, kissing down his neck, then to his shoulder. "It's cute when you get like this."

He had to shake his head. How is this in anyway cute? Running his hands over Katsuki's sides, he relaxed. He had touched Katsuki's bare skin so much, it was almost second nature to him. The thrill was still there, each contour of his body and the way his muscles moved under his hand always took his breath away.

"But let's first," Katsuki said, kissing his jaw, "Go take a walk."

Pulling back, Midoriya stared into intense eyes that looked over at him. A walk?

"Huh?"

"I'm dying for a smoke," Katsuki laughed.

"Oh right!" Midoriya yelped, "we can go get changed then."

It wasn't something he had thought about as Midoriya had never smoked, but he noticed it was something Katsuki didn't do around him. Changing and making their way out, he saw the way Katsuki leaned on the building, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up.

"I'm cutting back," Katsuki said.

"You're fine," Midoriya said.

* * *

He felt odd as he stood there with a cigarette in hand. He had gone all morning and til now. He felt the pull in him and thought maybe he could just slip out. There wasn't a balcony like there was at Midoriya's friend's place.

Each time he looked at Midoriya, that blush stayed a permanent fixture on his face. It was too cute.

He had been fighting it back this entire time, that need to want to take Midoriya's virginity. Seeing just how fast he had gotten off with the little bit of pressure on his prostate, he already knew it would be too much for him- in the beginning.

They walked around the block, and he listened to the mindless chatter from Midoriya. He really thought Midoriya could talk about anything… for a long time. A small chuckle and he pulled from his cigarette again.

He felt lighter, happier. Not having to deal with the fucking Todorokis, just being here with Midoriya, it was nice. He wondered just how long this feeling of his would last in the end. Midoriya continued to ramble, almost talking in a circle. The way Midoriya was so carefree with his chatter, and how he was always smiling.

"Do you believe people can be happy?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Midoriya asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Flicking his cigarette, he backed Midoriya to a tree and stared down at him. The blush was spreading on his cheeks and he couldn't resist. "Do you believe people can be happy?"

"Well… aren't you happy?" Midoriya asked.

"Define happy."

"I'm not a dictionary!" Midoriya giggled.

"Ohmygod you're an idiot," he laughed, resting his chin on Midoriya's head, wrapping his arms around him. Maybe yes, he was happy. Having this idiot make lame jokes and him laughing to it- maybe it was something complicated. Maybe it was something as simple as this.

Happy.

"Wanna stop by the store and grab some snacks?" Midoriya asked.

How was he so damn cute? Staring down at Midoriya as he wore his ridiculous shirt (it said 'Polo' on it), and that damn grin staring up at him. And he was asking for snacks?

"How can I say no to snacks?" he asked.

Another smile and Midoriya reached up, kissing him. Taking his hand, they walked to the store were he got another pack of cigarettes and Midoriya got a bag of snacks. Katsuki was surprised at all the snacks Midoriya had gotten- sweets, satly, and random other things.

"You really weren't joking with the snacks," he said, lighting another cigarette as they made their way back.

"Well I never know what I'm in the mood for!" Midoriya said. They stopped on the step so he could finish his smoke, and then headed back in. He could feel a nervous air around Midoriya as they made their way back in.

"You good?" he asked, kicking his shoes off then watching as Midoriya nervously was setting the bag on his counter.

"Of course!" Midoriya chirped, then turned to face him, his face bright red again.

Reaching out, he grabbed Midoriya's wrist, pulling him against his body. Midoriya gasped and looked up at him- large green eyes so innocent as they stared at him. There was a certain way Midoriya looked at him which made him feel so large and powerful. He had no idea what it was- but the air always changed when he was around Midoriya.

All his thoughts and worries seem to just disappear. It was not just one thing he could place his finger on- as at first, he just wanted to pop this guy's cherry and be done with it. There was that nonsense rambling that never stopped, the overly ridiculous clothes Midoriya wore, and the way he always looked at him.

Katsuki remembered well the first time they got undressed, and the way Midoriya's eyes just drank him in. Maybe it was a power trip- maybe it was also showing Midoriya things he never experienced before, seeing the expressions he made.

Usually by now- Katsuki was bored and moving on. He never had someone entrance him the way this little nerd had.

Kissing his lips, Katsuki pulled back a kiss, and kissed his forehead. "So… you wanna…" he teased at Midoriya by rubbing their hips together- watching the way Midoriya's eyes closed and he sighed softly. "You wanna go catch a movie?"

"Katsuki!" Midoriya yelped and giggled- smacking playfully at his arm.

"My treat," he whispered, kissing Midoriya once more.

* * *

"Hey!" Midoriya whined as they made it into the concession stand. "You got the tickets, so I get the snacks!"

"What part of 'my treat' did you not fucking understand?" Katsuki said, pushing money across the counter. "Popcorn, extra butter and the biggest fucking cherry drink you have."

Midoriya pouted. Katsuki had paid for their lunch and now all this. He wanted to chip in at least a little bit. Standing there, he fumed while Katsuki rounded them up treats for the movie, then helped carry it into the theater they were assigned too.

"Back, up in the center," Katsuki said, then led the way.

Midoriya followed, and once they were seated- Katsuki was kissing him breathless. Midoriya had been annoyed, but it was all gone with that kiss.

"No fair!" Midoriya giggled, "You know my weakness."

"Yup… it's a very unfair advantage I have," Katsuki said, adjusting himself in the seat and settling in.

Midoriya smiled and curled into Katsuki's side. The previews had started and Midoriya had been wanting to see this movie. He was just so delighted and he was here with Katsuki. Something about being this close to him, doing something as casual as going to movies together- it raised a thrill inside of him.

They both were cheering for the same hero, and that made Midoriya even happier. Now and then he could feel a kiss on his forehead as the movie played on. Popcorn placed at his lips, and it couldn't have been more perfect.

About halfway through the movie, Midoriya reached out and took Katsuki's hand- holding it tightly. A few moments later he felt his hand raised as Katsuki kissed his knuckles- never taking his eyes off the movie screen. Another smile and Midoriya was resting his head on Katsuki's strong shoulder.

They had had a wonderful day and previous night together. Midoriya couldn't ever imagine himself with someone like Katsuki- let alone call him his boyfriend.

A lull in the movie, and Katsuki was kissing him. Midoriya felt his heart racing when their tongues easily slid around each other. Before he knew it, they were back watching the screen and he was still smiling. Curling tighter to Katsuki's side, they finished watching the movie.

As the credits rolled, he found his mouth back on Katsuki's. The theater emptying and neither were in a rush to leave.

"I wanted to mess you with all through his movie," Katsuki whispered against his lips.

"You should have," Midoriya giggled.

"But I was torn," Katsuki said between kisses. "I really wanted to see this movie."

Another laugh and Midoriya was pulling away. "You're such a nerd!" he giggled.

"Hey!" Katsuki growled.

"It's so true!" Midoriya exclaimed as they got up and went to leave. "You read the same mangas and watch the same movies… You're totally a nerd!"

He was pinned to the wall in the small hallway exited the theater. Intense eyes glaring at him- but Midoriya wasn't threatened by it. Leaning up, Midoriya's got on his toes and kissed Katsuki's nose- still giggling. "Don't worry," he whispered, "Your secret is safe with me!"

"If you weren't so cute, I'd end you," Katsuki growled, mashing his mouth back on Midoriya's, making his head spin.

"Ah, Kacchan," a voice called, startling Midoriya and making him jump. Katsuki still had him pinned against the wall- and Midoriya could barely see who was approaching him. "How cute… out on a little date?" The guy had a white hoodie on and pulled over his head, though Midoriya saw two mismatched eyes staring at them.

"Still fucking stalking me, huh?" Katsuki asked, turning so his back was to Midoriya- keeping himself between Midoriya and the intruder.

The guy lifted his hands and chuckled a bit. "Just was watching the latest blockbuster."

"Alone?" Katsuki asked, pressing back against Midoriya, not allowing him to move.

"Katsuki…" Midoriya whispered, confused by what was going on. Was this an old client of Katsuki's? An ex maybe? He knew from their talks that Katsuki hadn't had many relationships, but plenty of clients.

"Why don't you introduce me to your little friend there, Kacchan?" the guy asked.

"Why don't you just go and fuck off?!" Katsuki spit out.

"Always such a brute," the guy said.

Midoriya took Katsuki's hand and stepped to the side from behind Katsuki. An arm was immediately wrapped around his shoulder as he blinked up at the guy in a hoodie.

"Oh, he is adorable," the guy said, stepping closer and reaching out as if to touch him. Katsuki was faster and smacked his hand away.

"Fuck off, Shouto!" Katsuki growled. "C'mon, we are leaving,"

Midoriya felt where Katsuki was leading him out, his body tense as they started to walk. A hand on his wrist and Midoriya was spun around- facing Shouto.

"So you are the reason Kacchan left the agency and pissed off my father..." Shouto said, then running a hand down Midoriya's cheek. His hoodie was still covering most of his features, outside of his eyes, but Midoriya saw a darkness to him. "I wonder what is so special about you… Kacchan usually drops guys after he fucks them… What's your secret?"

Flinching away from the touch, Midoriya backed up a bit, only to feel Katsuki right behind him, arms moving around him. "C'mon, don't pay this asshole any attention," Katsuki whispered in his ear, then Midoriya was being led out of the theater.

"You know father isn't going to let this slide easily!" Shouto called out- only for Katsuki to flip him off as the continued to walk out.

Once they made it out of the theater, Midoriya gasped for air as he did not realise he was holding his breath.

"Are you ok?" Katsuki asked, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "I feel like going in and kicking the shit out that little pissant!"

Shaking his head, Midoriya just took Katsuki's hand. "Who was that?" Midoriya asked.

"My old boss' kid… a little shit is all he is," Katsuki growled, "Let's get out here before he follows us."

"How did he know we were here?"

"Fuck if I know," Katsuki said quietly. "They always seem to know where I'm at… let's get the fuck out of here."

His hand was taken as Katsuki walked quickly, but out of nowhere, Shouto was back and was face to face with Katsuki.

"You know father will forgive you," Shouto said, then laughed. "A week or two working the club and you'll back in his favor."

A growl and Katsuki was grabbing the front of Shouto's hoodie, slamming him to the wall. "Leave me the fuck alone!" he yelled.

"Kacchan…" Shouto said, then looked over where Midoriya was. Midoriya saw where the hoodie had fallen- half his hair red, the other half white, a scar over his eyes, though he was probably one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen. "You know that is never going to happen," Shouto sneered at him. "So before this gets worse… why don't you tuck tail and just come back."

"Katsuki!" Midoriya yelped, running over and putting his hands on Katsuki's arms, pulling him off Shouto. "C'mon… let's go." Midoriya could see the security guards starting to take notice and slowly walk their way- he did not want a bigger scene than this already was.

One last glare and Katsuki was shaking off Shouto, stepping back and taking his hand. Midoriya turned his back to Shouto and pulled at Katsuki's arm. "C'mon," he begged.

Finally Katsuki started walking and they quietly made their way out the theater. There was tension to Katsuki, and even as they quietly walked out to the bus stop, Midoriya sighed. Leaning against Katsuki, he tried to rub at his arms, upset that Katsuki was so affected by all this.

"It's ok," Midoriya said, turning to face Katsuki, looking up at him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Fucking hate that family,"Katsuki growled through clenched teeth.

"So that was your boss' son?" Midoriya asked.

"I don't know who I hate more… Shouto or his father," Katsuki said, wrapping his arms around Midoriya's shoulders and holding him tightly.

"You want to talk about it?" Midoriya asked.

"Not really," Katsuki said, holding him tighter and kissing the top of his head.

Midoriya wasn't going to force anything from Katsuki- especially when he seemed this upset. He knew Katsuki had left that agency- but he had a feeling there was so much to it all. Why else would they have been followed to a movie? Why else would Katsuki be so upset over this?

The bus pulled up and they quietly got on. Midoriya wanted to say something but he had no idea what to say at this point. Reaching over, he took Katsuki's hand and squeezed it gently, smiling up at him when Katsuki looked his way.

"Wanna grab some dessert before we call it a night?" Katsuki asked.

Midoriya smiled. "So we are just skipping dinner all together?"

"Didn't we just eat a tub of popcorn?"

"True… but I'm kinda hungry," Midoriya said.

Shaking his head, Katsuki squeezed his hand. "I don't know how you stay so small eating the way you do."

"I'm not small!" Midoriya exclaimed.

Katsuki let go of his hand and put their arms next to each other. Of course next to Katsuki he was smaller- but he wasn't small. Pouting, Midoriya poked at Katsuki's rock hard side- though he was very grateful for the body Katsuki had- nothing was wrong with his.

A quick laugh and Katsuki was quickly kissing him. "But I like you this way," Katsuki whispered against his mouth, his hand moving to his side. Midoriya closed his eye, letting Katsuki's touch soar through him.

The bus stopped and their moment was over. Katsuki stood and took Midoriya's hand, leading him out. "C'mon! You wanted something to eat," Katsuki said, then as they made their way to the sidewalk- Midoriya saw they weren't far from his flat. "We can at least walk back to your place."

"Inviting yourself to stay over?" Midoriya asked, his tone laced with a giggle.

"Someone said they wanted an entire weekend locked in his flat," Katsuki reminded him.

"Seems we escaped!" Midoriya said, gesturing they were outside of his flat.

"We sure did."

* * *

Making it back to his flat, it was already dark out and the night air was warm but not hot. Katsuki had finished his smoke, and they just stood on the stoop- looking up at the sky.

"I miss stars," Midoriya said, moving forward to wrap his arms around Katsuki.

"It's been awhile since I've seen a sky full of stars."

Somehow they worked their way back inside, Midoriya keeping an arm wrapped around Katsuki's waist- loving how their hips knocked gently together as they made their way to his door.

The tension from earlier had fallen away but Midoriya felt a slight panic take over him. They were back at his place… it was dark… and they had talked about him-

"I can almost hear your thoughts," Katsuki said, backing him to a wall, taking Midoriya's hands and holding them above his head. Intense eyes stared down at him before Katsuki leaned in to kiss him breathless.

Midoriya felt his mind spinning, then Katsuki pressed his thigh between Midoriya's legs, causing Midoriya to arch his body and moan softly. Whatever fear he had was melting away. Katsuki pressed tightly against him, his mouth kissing away all the thoughts that had momentarily ran through his mind.

"Did you still want too?" Katsuki asked, his lips just barely brushing over his.

"Only if you do," Midoriya whispered, kissing the lips teasing his.

His hands still bond over his head, and Midoriya was grinding against Katsuki's thigh. The bulk that was pressed against him, and his body was singing- alive with desire.

Everything in his life that he had experienced and accomplished could not even add up to all this.

Katsuki letting go of his hands- Midoriya taking Katsuki's hand and leading him back to the bedroom. His head was swimming, his stomach tied in knots. Those tiny fears coming back into play- but it was almost as if Katsuki could read his thoughts. Pushing Midoriya to the bed, covering his body with his own.

Their mouths moving together, their tongues sliding perfectly. Midoriya felt like his heart was going to pound out of his chest. The kiss was intense- deep. This was the night he was giving up his virginity, and he couldn't have been happier that it was Katsuki he was giving it too.

Hands moving under his shirt, pinching his nipples had him moaning and arching his body more against Katsuki. He wanted to feel Katsuki's skin pressed against his. Grabbing at his shirt, Midoriya was tugging it til Katsuki had to break away- both of them gasping for air as they discarded their shirts.

"Get those fucking pants off," Katsuki said, standing and undoing his belt.

Midoriya felt like the room was spinning around him. Watching as Katsuki's body came into view- tightly bulked muscles just for him. Forgetting about his own pants, Midoriya was grabbing at Katsuki's waist, pulling him close while sit managing to sit on the bed. His mouth finding each ab muscle and kissing it. His tongue lapping into Katsuki's navel while hands ran through his mess of hair.

"I thought I said get those fucking pants off!" Katsuki growled, pushing him back on the bed- hands expertly undoing Midoriya's pants, tugging them off.

And he finally got to feel their skin pressed together. Katsuki was back on top of him, their bodies tight- hips grinding against each other. Gasping and moaning, Midoriya knew his neck would be littered in deep red marks as he felt Katsuki sucking a spot right at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Teeth sinking into his neck and Midoriya cried out, his nails finding their way to the sculpted back over him.

"We can always… do other things," Katsuki whispered in his ear.

Midoriya's brain was short circuiting. How the fuck was he supposed to answer anything when all the blood meant for his brain was currently pulsing in his dick? Shaking his head, Midoriya rocked his hips up, feeling how hard Katsuki was against him. He was ready for this.

"Ok then," Katsuki said, sitting up and tugging his briefs off.

Midoriya hooked his thumbs under his elastic band and slid his down- not nearly as graceful as Katsuki had.

Reaching over to the nightstand, Katsuki was grabbing the bottle of lube, then went back to kissing Midoriya. He could hear the snap of the top opening and movement from Katsuki- though he couldn't see anything.

"How do you want me?" Katsuki asked.

Midoriya made a sound- as if he were trying to answer, but words were long gone to him. This was happening- and his heart was about to explode in his chest. The way his pulse slammed in his ears- hell, every pulse point was going off on him at this very moment.

"I could always ride you," Katsuki said, rolling his hips over him.

Midoriya thinks he moaned- some sound did come from him.

"How do you want me?" Katsuki asked again, kissing his lips.

"Wha… what do you like?" Midoriya whispered. He knew this was his first time, but it also was something he wanted Katsuki to enjoy too. In the end, it was not all about Midoriya.

"Me?" Katsuki asked, sitting up a bit, just staring down at him.

Licking his lips, Midoriya nodded and sat up- leaning back on his elbows. All he could do was nod his head.

Katsuki did one of his short laughs, then ran his hands through his hair and just stared down at Midoriya. "Fuck."

"What?" Midoriya asked- fearing he had done something wrong.

Katsuki leaned down, kissing him softly and shaking his head. "It's your first time you damn deku! How do you want it?"

"I want what you like best," he whispered.

A growl and he was pushed back into the mattress- Katsuki's mouth was consuming him in the deepest kiss he could have ever imagined. It was almost as if Katsuki was growling. Midoriya's hands moved to Katsuki's waist, running up his body- feeling all the contours.

Katsuki was biting his bottom lip, still partly growling. Midoriya moaned, his hips pressing up against Katsuki.

A hand moving between them- and Midoriya gasped. Katsuki had grabbed his cock and was stroking lube down his shaft.

Was it about to happen?

Was this it?

"Ready?" Katsuki asked.

All he could do was nod, his eyes wide open- staring at intense eyes that wanted to glare at him.

Sitting back, Katsuki raised up a bit- angling Midoriya's cock to his opening. A quick gasp and Midoriya held his breath.

"Last chance…" Katsuki said.

Midoriya just stared him in the eye- nodding his head.

He was ready- he was ready for Katsuki.

He felt the pressure at the head of his cock- still holding his breath. Katsuki gave a sideways smirk at him, then he felt the press.

He had no idea how it all happened- his cock pressed through and he was engulfed in a tight heat. Letting out the air he was holding in his lungs, Midoriya's head fell back and his eyes rolled. This feeling was more than he ever imagined.

Katsuki felt amazing. Even with the slow press as he continued to sink down Midoriya's cock- his hands working slowly over Midoriya's chest. Both of them were breathing heavy and Midoriya was sure his heart was slamming out of his chest.

"Fuck…" Katsuki breathed, still pressing down.

He was thankful that Katsuki was taking it slow- if he had done this quickly, Midoriya knew he wold have spent his entire load right there in under ten seconds. He already expected this not to last too long as it was.

He just never imagined it would feel this good.

"Look at me," Katsuki said.

Tilting his head back up, Midoriya saw those fiery eyes glaring at him- Katsuki's body on full display as he completely bottomed out. Midoriya was fully in Katsuki- reaching in him as deep as he could.

"You… feel… hah! Good!" Midoriya cried.

Katsuki stayed firmly locked with him, rolling his hips the slightest- making Midoriya moan out, his head fall back again.

"Keep looking at me!" Katsuki demanded.

Moaning softly, Midoriya lifted his head, moving his hands to rub over Katsuki's strong thighs straddling him. Katsuki's cock fully hard- jutting out as he continued to barely move.

"You… can… more…" Midoriya was trying to tell him that he could move- but his brain forgot how to form sentences.

Leaning down, thiers mouths met once more. The kiss was soft and sweet.

"I want this to last just a little bit for you," Katsuki said, this time wiggling his bottom the slightest- making Midoriya whine loudly. "Plus these fucking noises you are making… turning me on so hard."

"Hah!"

Katsuki lifted back up, the slowly rose up his hips a bit- his ass tight around Midoriya's cock, then slowly back down. Each drag of his cock- feeling how warm and soft Katsuki was. He swore he was going to black out from the sensation of this alone.

Grabbing Katsuki's hand, Midoriya placed it on his chest- allowing him to feel how much his heart was thumping. A short laugh, and Katsuki rocked his hips again- bending over a little bit so his cock dragged over Midoriya's stomach- a wet trail left from precum.

"You heart is racing so fast," Katsuki said, grabbing Midoriya's hand, placing it on his chest. He could feel the fast strum under his palm- pleased he was not the only one affected like this.

Each movement Katsuki did, though it was short and small, only drove him more crazy. He was thankful they did go at it this way- letting Katsuki still take over- because fuck all, Midoriya's brain was mush.

"I'm gonna move a little bit more, see if we can get the angle right," Katsuki said.

Shifting, each movement rocketing through his body and Midoriya moaned- it was one small movement Katsuki did that made his cock leak.

"Ah! There!" Katsuki said, then lifted up a bit, coming down harder on his cock- making Midoriya see stars and his eyes roll almost back behind his eyelids.

Katsuki did it a couple more times, and Midoriya felt his balls tighten. "Hah!" he cried, grabbing hard at Katsuki's waist.

"Don't come just yet!" Katsuki growled, then did those small bounces again- stopping once Midoriya was thrashing his head back and forth. His body was on fire and he wanted so badly to explode inside of Katsuki.

Lips pressed to his, and Katsuki was doing that roll with his hips that was driving him out of his damn mind.

"You're doing amazing," Katsuki whispered against his lips, then sat up, doing those small bounces again, his cock bobbing up and down.

This time though, Midoriya could not hold it any longer. Screaming out, his back arched and his body warmed. He felt his cock throbbing and pulsing deep inside Katsuki. Hips rolling through his entire orgasm.

"I can still feel you in me," Katsuki said, taking hold of his own cock, stroking himself. "You lasted longer than I thought you would."

Midoriya tried to talk- but all he managed was a whimper and smacking of his mouth. Breathing heavy, his eyes opened, watching as Katsuki stroked himself and came all over his stomach.

His limbs felt like jelly, though Midoriya reached out for Katsuki, pulling him down so they were chest to chest. His heart was still racing and Katsuki was breathing on his neck.

"That… was amazing," Midoriya breathed, "You are amazing…"

"Damn nerd," Katsuki laughed, lifting his hips so Midoriya's quickly deflating cock slipped from his ass. "Lemme go clean up."

Find the will, Midoriya wrapped his arms around Katsuki. "Just stay…"

A sigh and Katsuki held him. His weight was pleasant over Midoriya and he sighed contently. His body was singing a new song, and his mind had already gone into overdrive more than once tonight.

For now, he just needed this quiet moment.


	9. Chapter 9

He loved how heavy Katsuki was laying on top of him. Midoriya's mind only replaying those last few moments over and over in his head. His hands moving down Katsuki's back- both their bodies covered in sweet.

"You do realize I have cum slipping out of my ass…" Katsuki whispered in his ear.

Midoriya held him tighter- he was not ready for this moment to be over. He just wanted to lay in bed and hold tight to Katsuki.

"Hey," Katsuki said, lifting up and looking down at Midoriya, kissing him gently. "Lemme go clean up and I'll be right back."

"But…" Midoriya whispered, his cheeks going red.

"What?"

He felt foolish- but he just wasn't ready to let this go. "If you leave… then the moment is over."

"...fuck."

Midoriya staring up and seeing Katsuki staring down at him, his hand moving over Midoriya's cheek. "You are just too fucking cute."

Katsuki was kissing him again, this time deeper. Midoriya continued to embrace him as their tongues slid against each other. A content sigh and Midoriya never wanted this moment to pass or go away. He could stay in this bubble with Katsuki and never let go of how he was feeling at this very moment.

When Katsuki pulled back, kissing him one more time, Midoriya groaned as he felt the heat from Katsuki leave his body. "Come on… you're a mess too."

His head was still in the clouds as he took Katsuki's hand and was led to the bathroom. Watching how strong Katsuki's back was, the muscles flexing with each movement he did- even reaching over to turn on the shower. Moving behind him, Midoriya was kissing at his shoulders and upper back, his hands moving to Katsuki's hips- unable to stop touching him. Katsuki smelled of sweat and sex- and Midoriya found he really liked that scent on him. Pressing his nose to the base of Katsuki's neck, Midoriya breathed in- his hands moving around Katsuki's waist. He wanted to remember this scent, this moment.

Katsuki turned around and they were kissing again, arms wrapped tight around as the steam started to build in the bathroom. "Join me?" Katsuki asked.

"Of course," he answered.

The water was warm and the way it cascaded over Katsuki was something Midoriya could watch all day. Such a quiet intimate moment as they washed each other down, sharing kisses as the water and soap moved over their bodies. Midoriya smiled as Katsuki cut off the water and was grabbing their towels.

He felt he would never stop smiling.

Wiping the mirror with his towel- he had to wonder if he looked different. He felt different. It wasn't something he could explain, but it was as if something inside of him was alive. Turning his head to the side, he checked again. He still looked like him- though he had a huge grin on his face. Closing his eyes, he remembered that moment of Katsuki sinking down on his cock, that warmth that had radiated off his body. Opening his eyes again, he saw he was flushed just thinking about it. Glancing again at himself- he didn't know what to expect, a sign over his head blinking, or just something to show how he was feeling.

"What are you doing?" Katsuki asked, the towel over his head as he dried his hair.

"Do I look different?" Midoriya asked.

"Well... you're smiling like a damn idiot," Katsuki said.

"How can I not smile?" Midoriya asked, turning and facing Katsuki, taking in his body once more with his eyes. The little droplets of water that slowly ran down his body- the faint blond hair that led from his navel to his neatly trimmed pubes. Hip bones that angled perfectly- pointing to his dick. Slowly looking back up his body, he even saw Katsuki had a faint smile. "You're smiling too."

"I am not," Katsuki growled, pulling Midoriya close to him which only cause Midoriya to giggle even more. Their mouths met once more, and Midoriya could even feel Katsuki's smile against his lips. "Now… let's get some sleep."

Midoriya had to wonder just how the fuck was he going to manage to sleep after this? Katsuki took his hand and led him back to the bed where they both tucked in. He found himself curling against Katsuki's chest, feeling fingers moving through his damp hair. He could hear Katsuki's heart beat as they just laid there.

Yes, he felt different, more alive. His thoughts moved back to that moment he felt himself inside Katsuki- just how warm and welcoming Katsuki's body was. The contours of Katsuki's body over him, pleasuring him. Letting out a sigh, Midoriya turned his head, kissing at Katsuki's chest.

"Get some sleep, nerd," Katsuki said, patting his back with his other hand.

He didn't think he would be able to sleep, but oddly, he quickly found his eyes closing.

* * *

The next morning Midoriya woke to lips on his shoulders and neck, feeling something hard thrusting between his ass cheeks.

"About time you woke up," Katsuki grumbled.

"What time is it?" Midoriya asked, then moaned softly as his own cock was heavy between his legs and the feeling of Katsuki's body rolling behind his was definitely a way he enjoyed waking too.

"Too fucking early for us to be up," Katsuki growled, then gently biting his shoulder.

"Then why are you awake!?" Midoriya giggled.

"You make the cutest fucking sounds when you sleep," Katsuki whispered, kissing at his neck, hands moving over his waist and sides. "And it fucking turns me on… your fault."

Midoriya turned and giggled, as their mouths met, he hooked his leg over Katuski's waist- both their cocks brushing together and them moaning. He loved waking up like this. Pushing Katsuki to his back, Midoriya was laying on top of him, their cocks pressed together as they continued to kiss. Hands moved down his back and Midoriya was quickly gasping for air.

Even after last night, Katsuki was still taking his breath away. Even as they kissed, he could feel the air being sucked from his lungs, the teeth on his bottom lip. His hands moved over Katsuki's chest, pinching and teasing at his nipples.

"Get the lube," Katsuki breathed, then was kissing at Midoriya's shoulder while he leaned over. A wet hand was around his cock and Katsuki was spreading his legs open more.

"Ka…" Midoriya's mind forgot what words were again- flashes of the night before and just how good Katsuki felt flooded his memory.

"It's ok," Katsuki said, kissing him gently.

Midoriya closed his eyes and buried his head in Katsuki's neck. Strong arms wrapped around him as he took a moment to gather his wits. He was about to fuck Katsuki again, and his body was screaming at him to do so.

"Just take it slow," Katsuki whispered.

Nodding against Katsuki's neck, Midoriya lifted up and stared down at Katsuki's strong body below him. Biting his own lip, he grabbed his cock and pressed at Katsuki's opening. It was tight, but quickly gave way for him- opening and engulfing the head of his cock. Moaning out, Midoriya's head fell, and he was gasping for air. "Fuck…" he whispered.

"Keep… going," Katsuki whispered.

Nodding again, Midoriya slowly pushed in- once again wrapped in that heat that was Katsuki. It was slow- and he wanted it to be. He knew if he went too fast, it would all be over with too soon. Feeling himself pressed tightly in, Midoriya took a deep breath, then hands where on his cheeks, bringing him down for a kiss. Moaning softly, their tongues slid against one another. Katsuki had this way of gently squeezing himself around Midoriya's cock that was already driving wild. His strong body under him, clenching tightly around him- it was almost too much.

"You can move when you're ready," Katsuki whispered.

"Ok…"

Pulling out slowly, that sensation washing over him, Midoriya felt his skin grown warm as sweat broke out on his lower back. Katsuki moaned softly as he pushed back in. Fuck, this felt so damn amazing.

Pressing quickly back in, they both moaned. Katsuki arched his back a bit, his legs spreading even more than they were. Midoriya saw where his cock laid half hard now against his body- prompting Katsuki to grab his own cock, stroking it.

"Don't fucking stop!" Katsuki growled.

Another pull out and push in, and Midoriya knew he did not have the angle right. There was a different moan Katsuki did when he was leading things- pulling out a bit, he angled his hips and drove back in- making Katsuki cry out and scream.

"Fuck!" Katsuki cried out.

Midoriya saw that each time he thrusted back in the same way- Katsuki's cock leaked more and more. Another press and Katsuki had let go of his cock, grabbing Midoriya's ass and practically growling at him.

Midoriya was panting and gasping for air- but he felt so damn good. The drag of his cock in and out of Katsuki, the sounds and growls were also turning him on so much. He felt himself getting closer and closer to orgasm and his pace was picking up.

"Hah!" he cried out, thrusting back in. "Close…"

"Fuck!" Katsuki growled, squeezing his ass hard then letting go so he could wrap his hands around his cock, stroking himself in time to Midoriya's thrust.

It was when Katsuki got tight around him Midoriya lost his concentration. Quick thrust and his balls tightening up. Katsuki was streaming out curse words as Midoriya felt his body start to tingle then explode. Pressing deeply in, Midoriya called out, his body pressing hard on Katsuki as he emptied deep inside of him.

He was quite please that Katsuki had gotten off, and though his cock was slowly deflating inside Katsuki, he just laid there. Fingers traced down his back and Midoriya swore his heart was going to doki doki right out of his chest. Holding Katsuki tightly, his body trembled.

"Are you ok?" Katsuki asked.

All he could do was nod his head as he was more than ok. He was perfect. He just needed a moment to collect himself, and holding onto Katsuki seemed to ground him.

"Hey?" Katsuki asked as Midoriya gasped for air.

Lifting up, Midoriya looked down at intense eyes- but there was a worry behind them. Smiling, Midoriya gently kissed Katsuki, his mouth just barely brushing over his. Pushing the hair off Katsuki's forehead, Midoriya lowered himself back onto Katsuki's chest.

"Just… gimme a minute," he mumbled.

Fingers tracing back down his back and he just enjoyed the quiet moment.

Midoriya had no idea what time it was, but his body was growing tired once more. In a perfect world he would have fallen asleep against Katsuki- still warm inside of him, but after a few moments, Katsuki shifted and he felt his cock slip out of him. A groan and Midoriya rolled off Katsuki, kissing at his neck.

"Making a mess of me again, huh?" Katsuki asked, kissing his forehead before rolling off the bed.

Midoriya tried to reply, but his eyes grew heavy. He did feel a warm cloth on his lower stomach and his cock- but his sleep outweighed much else. He never realized how much work there was entitled to all this. A dip in the bed and he was warm back inside Katsuki's arms.

* * *

"Seriously, we need to get out of this bed," Katsuki said.

It was mid afternoon and they had woken (again) late morning, had breakfast in bed and where now watching movies on the small TV Midoriya had in his room. He giggled as he grabbed his soda and shook his head. "I like it here… especially with you half naked!"

"Damn nerd," Katsuki said, that short laugh coming as he leaned over to kiss Midoriya's cheek.

"Why does the weekend have to go so quickly?" Midoriya asked.

"Fuck if I know," Katsuki said. "Though we probably should wash your sheets and I do need to head back home this evening."

A sigh and Midoriya rested back on his pillows. It had been such an (almost) amazing weekend. They both ignored their phones for the morning and enjoyed old action movies. It was easy, it was nice. Katsuki was in his briefs- and Midoriya definitely enjoyed watching his sculpted body walk around the room from time to time.

"Yeah… work is going to be so boring tomorrow," Midoriya groaned.

"Oh?" Katsuki asked.

"Yeah… end of the month is coming… which means we all scramble to finish the spreadsheets and get the numbers turned in."

"Sounds like a nightmare."

"Tedious and boring is more like it."

"How do you do it?" Katsuki asked.

A shrug and Midoriya wasn't even sure. "I mean… I've been doing this for a few years… and I have some really good friends at work, so that helps. Oh! And loads of coffee!"

Katsuki did another of his short laughs. "Sounds miserable."

Midoriya shrugged. "Guess it is just what I'm use too… and the work really isn't all that bad. I have Iida nearby, and Kirishima stops by my desk a little too much !"

"Guess that does help."

"You don't have coworkers you hang out with?" Midoriya asked. He knew with his group of friends, they somehow went from college all into the same company. It was great for him and them all. A lot of history between them.

"Not really," Katsuki said, sitting back on the bed. "I mean… I have a few acquaintances and what not."

Midoriya leaned over and kissed Katsuki's cheek. "Well… I'm your friend aren't i?"

"You're my boyfriend, you damn nerd!"

A giggle and Midoriya pressed his finger on Katsuki's nose. "Hence, the word friend! "

Katsuki growled and before Midoriya knew what was happening, he was pinned to the bed as fingers ran over his side. Squealing out, he tried to wiggle away, but Katsuki had him firmly pinned down. Laughing and begging for it to stop, Midoriya squealed when Katsuki's fingers never stopped.

"I think you are beyond friend now," Katsuki said, his fingers letting up and kissing a gasping Midoriya.

He was still on edge and when he tried to move away, the fingers would wiggle against his skin making him squirm and squeal more. When Katsuki finally let him go, Midoriya hoovered on the corner of the bed, staying out of reach of a smirking Katsuki.

"So what was all that?" Katsuki asked again.

"Nothing!" Midoriya squeaked, then giggled more. "You're such a bully!"

Katsuki squinted at him, and Midoriya yelped and jumped from the bed. Before he knew it, he was pinned to the wall, Katsuki tickling him one more. Midoriya begged him to stop, but the finger assault wasn't stopping. Laughing more, Midoriya was able to break free and took off out his room, slamming the door shut behind him. It was just mere seconds and Katsuki was taking off after him.

Huddling in a corner, Midoriya crouched in a tight ball- clutching a pillow and squealing for Katsuki to stop. A short laugh and Katsuki loomed over him.

"Truce?" Midoriya asked, his chest still heaving from the earlier attack.

Katsuki kneeled down next to him, kissing his forehead. "For now…"

Midoriya growled, but then Katsuki kissed him. Before he could get into the kiss, Katsuki was standing back up and moving into the kitchen. Peaking around the chair, Midoriya was afraid Katsuki was going to attack again, and when he was sure he wouldn't he went to stand up.

A moment later, he heard a roar and Katsuki had tackled him onto the couch. Yelling out, Midoriya found himself wrestling with Katsuki. Both of them were laughing as Katsuki pinned Midoriya to the cushions.

"AH!" Midoriya cried out, trying to buck his hips and push Katsuki off of him. They were both still in their underwear and he found he was getting slightly turned on by the way Katsuki was holding him down, and how tight his hands were around his wrist.

Katsuki looked down between their bodies and smirked. "Fucking perverted nerd," he said before crushing his mouth onto Midoriya's, though his hands never let go of Midoriya wrist the entire time. He found he really liked this- more than he probably should. The way Katsuki had full control over him- even as he moved his hands, holding both Midoriya's wrist in one hand, the other moving down his body.

Midoriya gasped and their bodies were sweaty once more. Between the tickling, the wrestling and now this- he felt spent from earlier- but Katsuki had some power over him that just made his body sing loudly.

"How many times can you go in one weekend?" Katsuki asked, his hand slipping into Midoriya's boxers, a sweaty palm moving over his length as Midoriya gasped and moaned out. "Someone is hard again."

"Your fault!" Midoriya gasped.

"I'll take this blame," Katsuki said, his mouth moving back on his- his hand steadily stroking Midoriya.

Arching his body, he wanted so badly to touch Katsuki- but there was also the thrill in being held down. His body was completely to Katsuki's disposal and he found that really turned him on.

"You drive me fucking crazy," Katsuki growled.

His hand worked fast and steady over Midoriya. Another cry out and Midoriya was thrashing his head back and forth. He had cum so much already this weekend, and he was sure he had nothing left in him. Even as his cock steadily leaked in Katsuki's palm, the way Katsuki's mouth worked down his neck and sucking at his collarbone- his body went with it all.

"I like touching you," Katsuki whispered, running his thumb over the sensitive head of his cock- making Midoriya moan. "I enjoy you inside of me… I really really like holding you down and making you beg."

"Please!" Midoriya gasped.

As good as Katsuki was with his hands, he was being a total dick. His grip was good- but not enough to get Midoriya off. The hold on his wrist was tight and Midoriya fought against him, only to be held down harder.

"Someone is being impatient," Katsuki whispered, "But you're completely at my mercy…"

"Hah!" Midoriya gasped, thrusting his hips a bit til a knee held him down, and Katsuki was breathing hot air on his neck.

"Always wanting to rush…" Katsuki whispered, kissing at his neck, his hand moving over his cock more and more- but the grip never tightening. "Plus… I love feeling your cock in my hand."

"Please!"

A hum and Katsuki's mouth was over his, kissing his pleas away and his hand finally gripped harder. Thrusting his hips the best he could, Midoriya was moaning and his body trying to fight against Katsuki.

He started to shake and Katsuki gripped him tighter, milking his cock just a bit harder. Midoriya broke from Katsuki's mouth, screaming his name as his body released. His cock leaking all over Katsuki's hand, though Katsuki never stopped stroking him.

"Ohgod…" Midoriya moaned, his body on edge and trembling.

"Too much?" Katsuki asked- though he was still stroking Midoriya, just a lot slower- the grip was still there.

"I… can't…"

"But you're doing so well."

"Hah!"

His cock was growing soft in Katsuki's hand. He was overly spent and everything was set on fire in his body. Another deep, long kiss and Katsuki finally let go of his cock, only to roll his balls in his hands.

"I could just only touch you… and be ok with that," Katsuki whispered.

"You're… evil," Midoriya gasped.

That only made Katsuki laugh into his neck.

* * *

Midoriya hated Katsuki leaving that evening, but he had to be at work early, and Katsuki said he had a meeting as well. Loads of kisses before he left, and Midoriya was just all smiles. He had never imagined a weekend like he had had.

His bed was still a mess- and as he stripped it down, he left the pillowcases on it. He knew it was silly, but he wanted to use the pillow Katsuki had slept on.

Take out containers in the trash, and more still in the fridge. Midoriya had to smile when he saw a piece of cake with a note attached- 'For Breakfast'.

What he needed to do was relax for a bit and try to take his mind off the weekend. It was hard though. He still could feel Katsuki's body against his, and feel his mouth on his skin. The memory of being inside Katsuki- or even just resting against him as they talked about nothing.

He knew weekends like this would be rare, but Midoriya would look forward to them.

He had to smirk as he looked in the mirror- his hair was still a mess from the day, and there were marks on his collarbones. He was thankful his neck was mostly free of marks, though a few faint ones were barely noticeable.

He decided maybe he did look a little bit different.

* * *

Lighting his cigarette, Katsuki made his way to the bus stop. He was exhausted, but in a good way. This wasn't like work at all. He felt his step a bit lighter as he waited for the bus to arrive. He could not remember a time he stayed locked up in a flat with someone, just being with them. Sure they messed around a lot- but they also talked a lot more. It was such a wonderful light feeling he had as he took another drag from his cigarette.

"Oh, Kacchan," a voice said, causing him to snap his head around- seeing Enji standing there. "Fancy meeting you here."

"The fuck you doing on this side of town?!" Katsuki demanding.

"Why don't we go have a little talk?" Enji asked.

"Fuck off!" he growled.

A shrug and Enji looked in the direction of Midoriya's building. "I could always go chat with your lover."

Katsuki went to lunge at Enji, but two huge thugs came out, each taking an arm. "Leave him the fuck out of this!"

Enji moved forward, running a hand down his cheek, smiling at him. "Then let's go talk… shall we?"

It wasn't like he had a damn choice and even saw Shouto was with them all. Growling over his shoulder as he was led down a dark alley, he locked eyes with Shouto- only to see Shouto turn his head away. Fucking coward.

"You left me in quite a bind this weekend, Kacchan," Enji said, pulling out one of his overly sweet cigars and lighting it. A few puffs then he was blowing the pungent sweet smoke into his face. Katsuki would have waved the smoke away, but his arms were still being held by the two thugs on each side of him.

"I owe you nothing!" Katsuki spit.

"My boy…" Enji said, stepping forward- cigar between his fingers as his finger ran down his cheek. "I made you."

Katsuki fought to get from the grip of the two guys holding him, even called out to Shouto- only to get ignored.

"I even heard you made a call over to Midnight," Enji said, puffing his cigar more. "I find that very disrespectful. That two bit hag can't run a proper business as it is!"

"She doesn't work her people to the ground like you do!" Katsuki said.

A deep rumbling laugh and Enji just stared down at him. "Kacchan… You are most requested… yet the least working employee."

"Just means I'm fucking good!" he spit, straining and jerking against the guys holding him.

Shaking his head, Enji tapped his cigar, allowing the ashes to fall then puffed some more. Raising his free hand back, he lashed it down on Katsuki's cheek- causing his head to snap to the side. "So here is what we are going to do," Enji said, "You'll forget about Midnight and her agency… and you'll come be my star at the club for two weeks."

"Fuck you!" Katsuki yelled, fighting harder- only to have Enji take his meaty hand and pressing him firmly to the brick wall.

"I don't remember asking," Enji said, leaning close so their noses almost touched. The pungent stench of the cigar thick on his breath. "You will be my star at the club… or I go visit your little boy toy's place of work."

"What?" Katsuki gasped.

A sinister smile etched over Enji's face as he stepped back, puffed his cigar more. "I am sure his HR Department would love to hear about his new lover…"

"You fucking monster!" Katsuki screamed, fighting as hard as he could, only to have Enji push him back against the wall, his hand slapping across his face once more.

"You think such a respectable company would appreciate knowing their employee is out buying sex?" Enji asked.

"He isn't buying it!" Katsuki spit.

"They don't know that," Enji said, "And don't think I didn't look into his company and all their 'moral codes' they have."

The last thing Katsuki wanted to do was put Midoriya at risk in any way. The fight leaving his body and he slumped against the wall- though the men holding him never let up.

He was slapped three more times- he felt his lip split open and his nose start to bleed. Enju had massive hands, and he knew exactly how to use them. "You'll come back to the club… and I'll keep your profits for the next few weeks. Once I deemed you have learned your lesson, then you are back with Shouto doing clients," Enji said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Katsuki asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

A hand back on his cheek, gentle this time and Enji was smiling at him. "You need to start from the ground up. I let you have too much freedom. I also suggest you breaking ties with your little boy toy."

"But…" he could barely speak.

"I'd hate to involve him in all this," Enji said.

Katsuki hung his head, he didn't know what the fuck to do anymore. As much as he hated it- he knew involving Midoriya would ruin both their lives. Maybe it would be easier to just ruin his own.

"I fucking hate you…" Katsuki growled.

A fist landing hard in his stomach and Katsuki was gasping and groaning. Enji stood tall and shook his arm. He felt the pain radiating through his abdomen and continued to gasp for air. It was when another fist punched at him, Katsuki cried out, still being held.

"I'm not going to damage my goods too much," Enji said, landing one last punch on Katsuki before he was let go and fell slumped to the ground. "Wednesday night you will premiere at the club. If you even think about skipping town… Midoriya, his family and yours will pay the price."

Katsuki curled his arms around his stomach and just laid out on the ground. The cigar was dropped near him as he watched the boots of Enji and his men walk away.

"Shouto… see him home," Enji said.

Katsuki groaned and hated how the tears fell down his cheeks. Rolling over he found himself throwing up all over the damn cigar disposed near him. He was crouched over, sick all over the ground and Shouto approached him, handing him a water bottle.

"C'mon," Shouto said.

"Fuck off!" Katsuki yelled, smacking the water bottle away.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Shouto said, leaning down and helping Katsuki up.

Trying to shake out his grip, Katsuki found he was too sore and too weak. "I'll take the bus," he said, still trying to fight.

"Your face is all bloodied… you'll scare the other passengers," Shouto said, leading him to his car. Grabbing for a cloth he had in his car, he held it Katsuki's nose that was still bleeding. "Try not to get blood on my seats."

"Fuck you and your car," Katsuki said, not giving a damn as his bloodied hand smeared across the leather seat, hearing how Shouto sighed then went to the driver's side.

"You're such an ass," Shouto said, staring the car.

"You're a gotdamn punk! Just standing there watching them beat my ass!" he growled.

"We have all been on that receiving end," Shouto muttered, then took off down the road back to his house.

Katsuki groaned as his head was pounding and his side screamed at him. What he wanted was a long hot bath. He didn't even want to know how bad he looked. As Shouto drove through town, he sat back and fought back tears- the last thing he wanted was for Shouto to see him cry.

Though he was wondering what was making him want to cry- the beating, or having to give up Midoriya.


	10. Chapter 10

The entire ride back to his place, Katsuki kept quiet. He didn't even bitch when Shouto started to talk and ramble on about everything going on in the club. Staring out the window, he had to wonder why his perfect weekend had gotten ruined. For a small moment, happiness had embraced him, and he took it willingly.

His cheek throbbed as did his lip. He knew his face was probably a sight, but he didn't care. He wanted so badly to crawl into a tub and just forget all of this.

Maybe it was what he deserved- maybe it was the fates finally reigning down on him. His mother knew what he did, and she warned him it would turn out badly. Katsuki remembers when his mother found out- his head hurt for hours after she had finished smacking the hell out of him. In the end they were both as hard headed as the other, and decided was best to never speak on it again, or tell his Pops.

He just wanted someone to talk too- and he longed to hear Midoriya's voice, but knew if he heard it right now, he would completely break down.

Shouto continued to ramble on, and he just stared out the window. He saw the pack of cigarettes Shouto had in the car- not the type he liked, but his pack had gotten crushed. Reaching for them, he grabbed on and lit it. It stung his lip and he felt how damn swollen his lips where. Each puff pulling at his mouth- hurting all the more.

As they arrived at his place, Katsuki went to move from the car, groaning as it hurt. Shouto quickly got out, helping him. Katsuki hated it- but dammit, he was in pain. Leaning on Shouto, they made his way into his building and up to his flat.

"You can leave now," Katsuki said, opening his door.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Shouto said, moving in with him, turning on lights that only made his head hurt.

"Just fuck off! You and your entire family," Katsuki groaned, clutching his center once more and leaning against the wall.

A sigh and Shouto ignored him, moving down the hallway and a moment later he heard the bath running. Katsuki wanted nothing more than to just be alone, but it seemed like that asshole wasn't leaving.

It was slow going, but he made his way down the hall. He knew a hot bath and some pain pills would help. Stepping into his bathroom, he saw Shouto wetting a cloth at the sink then gesturing for him to sit.

Looking in the mirror, Katsuki fought back a tear. His eye was swollen and turning colors, and his lips were swollen. He had dirt all over him and looked a damn mess. Sitting on the edge of the tub, he sighed and slumped a bit.

"Look up," Shouto said.

He had no idea why he listened, but he just sat there, allowing Shouto to gently clean his face. It stung and he wanted nothing more than to drive his fist through Shouto's chest.

"Fucking hate you and your family," he growled.

"I know," Shouto said, then ran his hand down his sore cheek. "Just stop pissing off dad, and it all goes back to normal."

"What the fuck is even normal?" he asked.

"You knew better than to date some outsider," Shouto said.

"He doesn't care what I do!" Katsuki exclaimed.

"They always say that at first," Shouto said quietly.

"Just fuck off so I can clean up!" Katsuki yelled, pushing Shouto's hand away then standing up. It hurt and his sides were screaming at him as he tried to lift his shirt over his head. Gasping and groaning, he had to stop.

"Stop," Shouto said, moving over and helping him. Katsuki growled, but did appreciate the help.

"Now fucking leave so I can strip!"

"You act as if we haven't been naked around each other… a lot," Shouto smirked.

Katsuki tried to glare at him, but his face hurt too much. Shouto raised his hands in surrender and left out the bathroom.

Kicking out his pants, he slowly sank into the warm bath. He felt every muscle in his body as he soak, then leaned his head back.

"Here, drink," Shouto said, obviously not leaving him be.

Reaching for the glass, it was vodka and Katsuki took a long drink from it. Moving around, Shouto gathered some salts and added to the water and then leaned on the counter- just staring at him, holding the bottle of vodka and taking his own sips from it.

"What?" Katsuki asked, drinking from his glass more.

"Is he really worth it?" Shouto asked.

"Not like it fucking matters," Katsuki said, sinking further into the water so is covered up to his chin. The one thing he loved about his flat was the enormous bathroom and bath it had. He could complete submerge himself.

"True…" Shouto said, "but you can focus more on work now."

"Fuck all of this," Katsuki groaned, holding his glass out for more. Shouto poured some in then took a swig for himself. "It is like you and your family hate the idea of anyone being happy."

"More so that father hates anyone he can't control," Shouto replied, then took a long swig.

Shouto had never spoken more truer words.

* * *

It was lonely that night without Katsuki with him. Midoriya had climbed into bed, and checked his phone one last time. He was fully expecting a few texts, even a call from Katsuki- but his phone had been dead silent. Usually they texted back and forth til Midoriya fell asleep. Midoriya told himself it was because Katsuki had told him he had an early meeting the next morning, so maybe he went to bed early.

A sigh and he rested his head on the pillow Katsuki had used. He didn't know why it bothered him, but he had gotten so use to those text and phone calls- was weird not having them.

Before he closed his eyes- he sent a good night text and made sure to check his phone one last time before falling asleep- mildly concerned he had received nothing back. Katsuki always texted back.

The next morning as his alarm went off- Midoriya saw his text was read, but no reply. He figured Katsuki was getting ready for his meeting and even still, he was all smiles. Looking in the mirror, he had to wonder if anyone would notice anything different in him, or if he was just imagining it all.

There were marks on his body, and as Midoriya looked in the mirror, he allowed his fingertips to graze over them, remembering how he got them, imagining how Katsuki's mouth had worked over him so many times that weekend.

One last check of his phone, and Midoriya sent another text before heading off to work. His coffee in hand and a slight skip to his step. Even the clouds in the sky could not damper his mood at all.

The moment he got in, he saw Kirishima sitting on his desk, glaring at him.

"Can't contact anyone for days, huh?" Kirishima asked.

"Katsuki stayed over," Midoriya said, with a knowing smirk. "All weekend."

"Well hell! Then all is forgiven!" Kirishima laughed, playfully punching his shoulder. "So… how was it?"

A sigh and Midoriya melted into his chair. Thinking back to just how good the weekend was- he knew that smile was plastered on his face once more.

"Man… you got it bad," Kirishima said.

"It was an amazing weekend," Midoriya sighed.

"Ohmygod! Did you…?" Kirishima was asking.

All Midoriya had to do was nod and Kirishima was laughing again. "Is it that noticeable?" he asked.

"You have the biggest, dopiest grin on your damn face!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"And you better get back to your desk before our boss writes you up!" Iida said, coming through and nudging Kirishima.

"Dude! Midoriya got laid!" Kirishima whispered.

"Yes, yes, and so did I," Iida sighed.

"You're married through," Kirishima pointed out.

"As are you, and this is not a topic for the workplace," Iida said.

"Good morning, Iida!" Midoriya said, a song in his voice and smile ever growing on his face.

"Good morning, Izuku," Iida said, "Wipe that smile off your face."

Midoriya giggled as Kirishima and Iida both left his desk. Getting his computer started, Midoriya checked his phone- still nothing.

* * *

He was cornered before he could even make it to the elevator to head down to the lunch room.

"So… tell me all about it!" Kirishima said.

"You don't need details!" Midoriya squealed.

"With a fine boyfriend such as yours… yes I do!" Kirishima said.

"I'm gonna tell Tetsutetsu!" Midoriya laughed.

A shrug and Kirishima kept on. "Oh he knows Katsuki is fine as hell!"

Midoriya checked his phone again, still nothing from Katsuki- making the smile temporarily leave his face.

"What?" Kirishima asked, seeing Midoriya stare at his phone. "Bad news?"

"More like, no news," Midoriya said. "Haven't heard from Katsuki since he left my flat yesterday."

"Obsessed much?" Kaminari asked, joining them as they stepped off the elevator.

"Usually he has texted a few times by now," Midoriya said.

"That might be true, but he might also be busy," Kirishima said.

That was at least what Midoriya was hoping.

"So, tell us what happened!" Kaminari said as they made their way to their table and settled in.

"Seriously! Did you tell everyone?" Midoriya asked Kirishima.

"Just our closest friends!" Kirishima said.

"Tell everyone what?" Mineta asked, joining them at the table.

"Midoriya got laid this weekend!" Kaminari said.

"About damn time," Mineta added.

"Hey!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"Can we have one lunch without sex talk?" Iida asked.

"No!" Kirishima, Kaminari and Mineta said at the same time.

Midoriya just checked his phone once more before starting his lunch.

* * *

By the end of the work day, the good mood that had surrounded Midoriya was blanketed with worry. Katsuki still hadn't texted him, and it was odd. The last couple messages he sent had not been read either. A heavy sigh and Midoriya made his way back home. Maybe it was too much to think that after the weekend they had, that Katsuki would be texting- well, like they normally did.

Yet, there was complete silence.

Somehow he found himself on the train that led to Katsuki's place. Something was bothering him, and he had to wonder what the hell was going on. Normally, a day without a text would mean nothing, but he thought he knew Katsuki.

Midoriya found himself outside Katsuki's building and then he was in the hallway, at Katsuki's door. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and thought how silly he was being. Maybe he should go home, and wait to see if Katsuki reached out to him.

Turning on his heel, he heard Katsuki's door open, and a voice call out. "I'll go grab us some dinner!"

"Don't get that shitty soba again!" Katsuki called back.

Midoriya stood there frozen- seeing Shouto leave out Katsuki's flat. Their eyes locked and Midoriya was willing his feet to move. Why was Shouto at Katsuki's flat? Was this why Katsuki had not returned his text?

Shouto closed the door and smirked over at him. "Well hello," Shouto said, stepping up to him.

"I was… well… concerned," Midoriya stammered, then looked at his phone.

"Concerned?" Shouto asked.

"I ugh… well," Midoriya continued to stammer, holding his phone.

"Kacchan has been… busy," Shouto said, reaching out to touch the side of Midoriya's face. "Told you he likes to drop guys once he has fucked them."

Midoriya shook his head and felt tears burning in his eyes. It wasn't true! I couldn't be! There is no way anyone can have the weekend they had and just…

Or was it?

"No!" Midoriya shouted, even surprising himself.

Shouto shrugged. "You know, it only hurts more the longer you are with him."

Shaking his head, Midoriya just stood there, then the door opened and sure enough, Katsuki stepped out- a hoodie on covering his face and Midoriya longed to see his face, his expression. "What's all this damn noise?" but Katsuki stopped the moment he saw Midoriya standing in the hallway.

"I um… I texted you," Midoriya mumbled.

"I know," Katsuki said.

"Oh…" Midoriya whispered.

"Go home, Midoriya," Katsuki said, spinning on his heel and stepping back into his flat.

The tightness in his throat seemed too much- it burned and he could barely swallow. A hand on his shoulder and Shouto was leading him out.

"One of these days… people will listen to me," Shouto said.

* * *

The moment Katsuki stepped back into his flat, he leaned against the wall and took a shaking breath. He wanted nothing more that to wrap his arms around Midoriya and hold him tightly- but he knew in doing that, especially with Shouto around- would be the wrong thing to do. Pulling the hood of his sweatshirt tighter over his head- he felt himself breathing heavy and quickly.

Grabbing his phone, he saw the text Midoriya had sent, everything inside of him eating away not to answer. Midoriya was too good for him anyway. He had no idea why he kidded himself thinking it could be different.

It was that moment Katsuki allowed himself to cry. Huddled against the wall, tears falling down his face, stinging the cuts and bruises he allowed the hood over his head to hide.

He had to get this over with- he needed to protect Midoriya and his own damn family. Clutching his phone, he opened up the text stream and texted Midoriya back.

 **I think it is time we end this.**

That was all he sent, and even as he hit send- his vision blurred from tears, a tear even falling on the screen. Seeing the text bubble pop up for a reply, he quickly blocked the number.

He couldn't live with the hurt he knew he was giving Midoriya right now.

* * *

Midoriya barely held it together as he took the train to his friend's house. The moment he walked up to the building, Kirishima was outside waiting for him, hugging him as Midoriya sobbed into his shoulder.

He had no idea how he made it up to their flat, but Tetsutetsu was also hugging him as they all sat on the couch. Midoriya couldn't even talk- just sob and scream.

"I'm gonna make some tea," Tetsutetsu said, kissing Kirishima before leaving them on the couch.

Midoriya's face was smushed into Kirishima's chest, sobbing like a damn baby. It hurt so fucking bad and he had never experienced this kind of pain before. He felt as if someone was squeezing his heart and slowly ripping it from his chest. Grabbing Kirishima's shirt, he screamed into his chest- not able to take this.

It hurt too bad.

"Midoriya," Kirishima cooed, rubbing his back and holding him tightly. "I need you to calm down some."

He couldn't talk though. All he could think of was the cold, sad eyes of Katsuki sending him away- blurred with memories of a wonderful weekend.

"I decided maybe wine was better," Tetsutetsu came, taking Midoriya from Kirishima's arms and hugging him. Holding out the glass, Tetsutetsu offered it to Midoriya, watching him drink it down. "Don't worry, you're staying here tonight, with us."

Kirishima looked lovingly over at his husband, watching as he helped calm his friend and mouthed " I love you ," to him. Midoriya was still sobbing, but slowly calming down a bit. They all curled on the couch in what Kirishima would later call a 'cuddle pile' and just held Midoriya as he went through fits of sobs.

* * *

He didn't go to work the next day. Midoriya woke up in the center of Kirishima's and Tetsutetsu's bed, his head aching and his throat raw. He knew he drank a lot, and he knew he sobbed even more. His friends didn't want him to be alone, and hugged him as he cried himself to sleep. Sitting up, he saw the bed was empty and heard rattling in the kitchen.

Slowly walking down the hallway, he saw Kirishima pouring coffee and smiled over at him. "Want some?" he asked.

"Yes, please," Midoriya said, sitting at the table, holding his head in his hands.

He felt numb today- even with his head throbbing. Kirishima set a cup down in front of him, then rubbed his shoulder. "How are you feeling today?"

All he could do was shake his head- this was the shittiest he had ever been. "Shouldn't you be at work?" he asked.

"Not when my friend has a broken heart," Kirishima said, "Though Tetsutetsu said he will try to stop by at lunch to check on you."

Midoriya quietly sobbed, his friends were too good. Even in his somber mood, there was something about knowing he had his friends to support him that helped.

"Want me to make some breakfast?" Kirishima asked.

"Not hungry," Midoriya mumbled.

"Well… then you better eat lunch then," Kirishima said.

Midoriya just sat there, staring into the cup in front of him. It was one of those that had a skull on it- saying 'Death before Decaf!' on it. It was the type of cup that Kirishima would call manly and Tetsutetsu would shake his head at.

A sob escaped him without him knowing. He didn't know he had been silently crying as he sat staring at a fucking coffee mug. Kirishima was next to him immediately, arms wrapped around him, comforting him. "Let's go in the living room," Kirishima suggested, pulling Midoriya with him as they settled in.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess," Midoriya said, wiping his eyes with his hands- feeling how puffy they were from all the crying.

"It's ok," Kirishima said, "Let's put on an action movie."

Midoriya nodded and curled into the cushions on the couch. Anything to distract him from what his heart was feeling.

Even as the movie blared around him, he could feel this ache deep inside. Even at times it was hard to breathe and he wondered how people did this. Do they just go around allowing their hearts to be broken? Why would anyone want to feel this way?

When one movie was done, Kirishima just put on another. It was around noon that Tetsutetsu showed up, some bags of food and demanding that Midoriya eat something. He sat and picked at his food- listening as Kirishima and Tetsutetsu chatted back and forth.

Their relationship always seemed so easy- though Midoriya knew they had had a rough patch at one point. It was couples like this, who worked through their issues and didn't give up that always gave Midoriya hope.

"I gotta be heading back," Tetsutetsu said, kissing Kirishima and then hugging Midoriya. "You are welcome to stay as long as you need too."

Midoriya nodded, but told himself he would go home tonight. He couldn't keep imposing on his friends like this. Especially being as pathetic as he was at this moment. He spent the afternoon with Kirishima- watching bad movies and trying his hardest not to cry.

It was all a blur to him. The minutes kept going by, and his heart only ached more. He wanted to go back to Katsuki's place- demand more answers. He had texted Katsuki asking him what happen, and why- only to get no response.

He felt there was something more the more he thought about it. It was so out of character for Katsuki to just be this way towards him. Maybe in another universe or setting, but not here.

Bidding his farewell, Midoriya slowly walked home. The sky was cloudy and rain threaten to fall. He figured it only matched his mood.

There was still something in the back of his mind that something was not right. Even with his heart aching, he had to wonder if this was what denial was.

* * *

His flat was lonely and dark. He had barely been in ten minutes when a knock was at his door. There was the smallest hope it was Katsuki on the other side- but when he opened it, he saw Kaminari and Mineta- holding pizza boxes and beer.

"We were told not to leave you alone too long," Kaminari said.

"And we were told not to tell him that!" Mineta hissed.

"Oh, right," Kaminari said.

Midoriya wanted to smile, he did have amazing friends. Letting them in, they all sat on his couch as he retold the story of what happened. Mineta kept giving him a side eye at the story and finally bursted out. "Something is off!"

"That is what I've been thinking all day," Midoriya said.

"Well I don't even know the dude… but still!" Mineta exclaimed.

"I mean… maybe he is what that Shouto said he was," Kaminari said, shrugging his shoulders. "Isn't that what hookers do?"

"No you idiot!" Mineta spit out.

"Oh…" Kaminari mumbled.

Midoriya let his thoughts run away with him once more. Were Shouto and Katsuki an item? Had they been one before? Was Shouto still pining after Katsuki? So many unanswered questions. It was odd the way Shouto showed up at the movies, then he was seen casually leaving out Katsuki's place. Something was off somewhere, he just didn't know where .

"Seriously… something isn't making sense," Mineta said, "Ok… go over it one more time… and don't leave out the juice bits from the weekend!"

"Pervert!" Kaminari giggled.

"Hey! I'm actually using this for my case!" Mineta said.

"You just want sex details," Kaminari pointed out.

"Well duh!" Mineta said, then looked back to Midoriya. "But seriously, start from the weekend… to now."

Midoriya took a deep breath, and started to explain the weekend… again. He could see Mineta was thinking hard during it all, and didn't even comment much on the sex part. At one point, Mineta even got up, his hand under his chin in deep thought as Midoriya retold the story. Stopping for a moment, his hand leaving his chin and running through his gaudy purple mohawk, Mineta turned to Midoriya. "Ok… so you said the movies… Shouto told you what?"

"That Katsuki drops guys after he fucks them…" Midoriya mumbled.

"But… even you said that Katsuki was making you wait, right?" Mineta asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Plus… you said he didn't fuck you… you fucked him," Mineta went on, though there was nothing playful in his voice, as Mineta was deep in thought.

Kaminari stayed in a state of confusion, looking between Mineta and Midoriya as they went back and forth.

"Something isn't adding up," Mineta said.

"Dude! Don't be getting his hopes up!" Kaminari whined.

A sigh and Midoriya sat back, the pizza heavy on his stomach and his mind going back numb. Retelling the story- it was almost as if he wasn't talking about himself anymore, but more so just a story.

Mineta kept pacing, then taking his beer and drinking it down. Something was off- Katsuki did not seem like the type of guy that would play Midoriya like this.

* * *

Katsuki went with Shouto to the club that afternoon. Walking into Enji's office, the pungent cigar smoke violating his lungs almost made him choke.

"Ah, Kacchan! My boy!" Enji said, moving forward and wrapping his arms around him, making Katsuki want to rip the man's organs from his body.

"What?" Katsuki said, shaking from Enji's embrace and glaring at him.

A hand tightly took his jaw, making him wince as he was still bruised. "Listen you little shit, I have you set for Thursday night into the weekend! You will be my main fucking exhibit!" Enji hissed, spit flying from his mouth onto Katsuki's face.

"Was that all?" Katsuki asked, emotionless.

Enji let go of his face and stepped back, looking Katsuki up and down. All the fight had left Katsuki- he had given into his own damn fate.

"You'll spend an hour each night in the box-then two hours working the room," Enji said.

Katsuki nodded his head and turned his head- he couldn't fucking look at Enji.

"I'll be posting it on the website tonight, it is by reservation only," Enji said.

Katsuki felt his body go numb. He hated this fucking club and he hated his life at the moment. All he could do was hold onto the memories he had of brief happiness with Midoriya.

"Fine," Katsuki said.

"Make sure you get here early," Enji said. "Shouto has some good concealer he can use on your face." Of course having a father such as Enji would mean Shouto was an expert at hiding the bruises on his face.

A nod and Katsuki just stood there- watching as Enji moved back to his chair, leaning back and puffing his cigar more.

"It's good having you back, Kacchan."

It was best not to answer- he had nothing to say anyway. Not like he had a say in his life anymore. He would move through the motions, and just wait this all out. One day he would outgrow this- and his family and Midoriya would be safe.

Shouto came in, putting his arm around Katsuki, kissing him before leading him out. Katsuki had turned off his emotions and just moved through the motions now. What was the point?

He remembered asking Midoriya if anyone was ever truly happy, and for a moment he had been. What a silly notion.

Shouto pressed him to the wall in the hallway- kissing him deeply and grinding steadily against his leg. Katsuki half ass kissed back, his hands on instinct moving to Shouto's waist- only noticing how it wasn't as small and lean as Midoriya's was.

Small moans in his ear and they sounded so wrong. He loved the way Midoriya whined and chanted his name.

"Kacchan…" Shouto said, "Let's go back to my place…"

* * *

Mineta was still pacing, even after Midoriya finished his story. Kaminari grabbed another piece of pizza, chewing noisily next to him.

"Mineta… come on, just eat," Midoriya sighed. It was no use. He had to face the facts that he just was broken up with. This shit happen everyday and right now- he was tired of thinking about it.

They all ate quietly then Mineta's phone chimed.

"Oh! An email from my favorite club!" Mineta exclaimed, then his hands started to shake as he sat there, reading the words on his screen.

"What is it?" Kaminari asked. "Don't tell me that Yaoyorozu stripper you have been lusting over is performing!?"

"Fuck…" Mineta whispered. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"What?" Kaminari and Midoriya both asked.

Mineta stood back up, pacing and staring at his phone. "Get me your laptop!" Mineta demanded

Not even thinking, Midoriya quickly got his laptop, letting Mineta type and then he turned the screen to them all.

There is was- Club Endeavor- Special Guest on Thursday Night- Kacchan!

Midoriya just stared at the screen. He thought Katsuki was changing agencies, and he knew Katsuki hated working the club. But sure enough, he was posted on the other club's site.

"He said he was changing over to another agency," Midoriya whispered.

"I told you something was off!" Mineta exclaimed.

"I don't get it," Kaminari said.

"Shit!" Mineta said, looking back at the screen, then to Midoriya. "He is gonna be in the box."


	11. Chapter 11

Katsuki was just numb. He turned off whatever feelings he had and wasn't even thinking as he got into Shouto's car. Grabbing the pack of cigarettes of Shouto's, he didn't even hate how he was getting use to the ice cold menthol of them.

Shouto bolted out of the parking lot and turned on some music. The chill in the air circling around them in the car as he sped down the street- Katsuki just sat back, taking another drag off his cigarette.

He didn't care that they were going back to Shouto's over abundant flat. He didn't care that he was back with Enji's agency. He didn't care he had to work the club and be in the fucking box. He just didn't fucking care.

"You hungry?" Shouto asked.

"Whatever," Katsuki replied.

A drive thru, a greasy bag of food ordered and they made their way into Shouto's parking deck. Katsuki's body was just going through the motions as they made it to the elevator- him holding the bag of food and Shouto their drinks.

Once in the flat, Katsuki set the bag down and grabbed the pack of smokes.

"Smoke on the balcony, please," Shouto said.

A sigh and he made his way to the balcony. Of course Shouto had a penthouse flat that overlooked the city. Lighting yet another cigarette- Katsuki just smoked and watched the lights sparkle in the unforgiving city in front of him.

"Your food is going to get cold," Shouto said, moving behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck. Katsuki didn't even flinch but took another drag off his cigarette. He really did fucking hate menthol cigarettes.

"C'mon," Shouto said, pulling him into the flat once he was done smoking.

He didn't even care what he was eating- even his burger had some limp ass overly done tomato on it which he usually hated- he just ate.

What the point? He opened himself up to someone and almost ruined their life. He allowed himself for once to care for someone outside of himself. And it got him nowhere.

Shouto turned on some sports game- the volume way to loud and sat back. When Katsuki was done eating, Shouto was laying his head in his lap, curling up. A sigh and all Katsuki wanted to do was go back out to the balcony and smoke more.

"You have anything to drink?" he asked.

"Kitchen," Shouto said, moving off of him.

Maybe if he drank he could forget everything. Grabbing the whiskey bottle, he gathered two glasses with ice and moved back to the living room. The flat was obscenely large and he had to wonder why the fuck Shouto ever wanted a place like this to himself.

Yes, right now drinking was his best and worst option.

* * *

"Wait… what?" Midoriya asked in total disbelief.

Mineta just stared over at him, his eyes wide and his fist balling up. Popping back up off the couch, he started to pace back and forth- deep in thought. Midoriya just stared at the screen, his heart shattering staring at the picture of the Katsuki- intense eyes that seem to only want to judge him through a computer screen.

Kaminari looked between the two and back to the computer. "So… what does this mean?"

"What it means…" Mineta sighed, "Is that there is way more to this than Midoriya just being broken up with! His hooker-"

"-Katsuki!" Midoriya interrupted.

"-Sorry… right, Katsuki, he is somehow being coerced into doing this!" Mineta said, staring at Kaminari who still didn't look as if he was understanding. "C"mon!" Mineta cried, rushing over to Kaminari, placing his hands on his shoulders and shaking him. "Get it through that pretty little head of yours!"

Midoriya and Mineta both waited, and slowly- very slowly they could see where Kaminari was understanding.

"So, when is he going on sale?" Midoriya asked, knowing just how absurd his question sounded.

"Tomorrow night," Mineta said, then started to mumble as he went through the site. "Seems it will be a flash sale, tickets only online- none at the door… must show ID… ten minutes per session… wow! They really don't give him time to recoup do they?"

"Mineta…" Midoriya groaned, leaning back against the cushions and rubbing his face. This was all too much and he knew just how much Katsuki hated that club and that entire family. Was all this happening because… no, he didn't want to think about it. He needed to help Katsuki in some way. "Maybe if we go and talk to the other agency he was going to join…"

"Do you know which one?" Kaminari asked.

Shaking his head, he didn't. They talked some about work- but more so stories and not great details of their bosses.

"There are two large ones in this city," Mineta said, "And a handful really small shitty ones. So my guess is he went over to Midnight's."

Kaminari laughed, "You know too much about this shit."

"Dude! You saw the debt I managed to rack up!" Mineta squealed. "I know all the places!" he had proclaimed that as if he were proud of it- but at the moment, Midoriya was proud.

"So… we go to Midnight's club and what?" Midoriya asked.

"Fuck… I don't know," Mineta said.

"And if she can't do anything? Then Katsuki is still going in the fucking glorified glory hole!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"Then let me think!" Mineta yelled, jumping up and grabbing a beer. Downing it quickly, he ran his hands through his mohawk and started to pace one more.

"Why don't we buy him some time?" Kaminari asked. "Yanno maybe with this Midnight… or…"

Mineta stopped, and stared over at Kaminari then squealed out, running forward and kissing his cheek loudly. "You beautiful dumb bastard!" Mineta yelled.

"What?" Kaminari asked, confused again.

"Fucking brilliant idea!" Mineta said, moving back to the site and clicking around.

Midoriya was confused. "Mineta?"

"It's fucking brilliant!" Mineta said, then grabbed his phone to start making calls. "We will all buy a time slot! Kaminari! Thank you!"

Kaminari still looked confused and Midoriya felt a spark of hope for once.

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Shouto growled, dry humping his hip, his hand around Katsuki's very limp cock.

Katsuki just laid there, feeling the whiskey slosh around his stomach, knowing his dick wasn't going to work tonight, and he didn't care. All he wanted was to close his eyes and get some sleep.

"Must have drank to much," Katsuki grumbled.

"Told you to stop fucking drinking," Shouto growled, kissing his neck. "But I'm still very turned on…"

Katsuki pushed him away, rolling to his side so his back was to Shouto. He heard the sigh from Shouto then felt the bed shake a bit as Shouto started to jerk off.

"You're fucking cruel," Shouto gasped.

Katsuki didn't care. Hell, he didn't even want to be at this damn flat. He was just going through motions and stopped thinking. He was clean, fed, and now drunk. That worked for him. This way he didn't have to think about everything he had given up- or that one little spark of happiness and light that entered his life.

No, he wouldn't think about it. Even as his eyes closed, he saw the smiling face of Midoriya staring at him- trusting and innocent. He had never met anyone like Midoriya. Someone who just took life with each step, found happiness in most things regardless how small. Someone who genuinely cared for him.

Midoriya is the type of guy that he could see his Pops getting along well with.

He hated he was thinking this, even as he heard Shouto grunt and his body still next to him. It was better to just go sleep- then make it through another day.

* * *

The three of them had worked out a plan- if him, Kaminari, Mineta, Kirishima, Tetsutetsu and Iida all got tickets- they could somehow rescue Katsuki from this 'box'.

He went to bed that night a little bit lighter and didn't cry himself to sleep. There was that hope that had come back. Hope that he could do this. Hope that his friends would help. Just hope.

The next day he woke before his alarm, and even went jogging for a bit that morning. His mind was racing on what they all could do. Getting ready for work, he kept checking his phone- a bad habit he had formed from the time with Katsuki and the multiple text always sent to him.

Even the crowds on the trains, and sidewalks didn't bother him as he got to work. Kirishima was at his desk- coffee and breakfast in hand, with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Midoriya?" Kirishima asked.

"We will talk at lunch," Midoriya said, smiling and patting Kirishima's shoulder.

That was enough for Kirishima, who was just happy that Midoriya had made it back to work, and his eyes were not puffy anymore from crying.

The morning went by quick, and before he knew it- they were all at the lunch table, talking in hushed tones.

Mineta explained how they would all get online as soon as the time slots opened and each get a spot.

"I'm in," Kirishima said, "And yes, my husband will be too."

Iida sat back, and put his hand under his chin. "I as well, but…"

"But?" Midoriya asked, staring as he need all the time slots filled and worried.

"You can't do it, Izuku," Iida said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Simple," Iida said, then stared at all of them, leaning over the table to whisper. "You all already said that this Shouto guys knows who Midoriya is… so imagine if a credit card number comes through with 'Izuku Midoriya' and all of a sudden Izuku is on the guest list?"

"Shit!" Mineta gasped.

"Fuck," Kaminari hissed.

How had they not thought about that? What the hell would he do now? They had the plan all laid out too. Groaning, Midoriya felt that balloon of hope deflating.

"We just need one more person then!" Kaminari exclaimed.

A shrug and Iida patted Midoriya's back. "I am sure my wife will assist."

Midoriya felt that balloon of hope fill. Sitting back up, he stared at Iida. "You think she will?"

"Well she is aware of your situation, though I am sure it will require a dinner with us," Iida said. "And you might want to call and explain the situation-"

Before he could even finish talking, Midoriya was hugging Iida and grabbing his phone- running out the lunch room. Punching the contact for Ochako, he quickly called over to her.

"Izuku?" she answered.

"Hi!" he chirped.

"I am so sorry to hear about everything that happened with your boyfriend!" Ochako said, "Please let us know if we can do anything."

"Well about that…" Midoriya started, and went in to explain the entire story to Ochako. They had all met her in college when her and Iida had started dated. Midoriya and her hit it off immediately on a pure friendship basis. Sometimes he even found himself calling her for advice on things, and having dinner over at their place. She ran a small business she could work at home with, and was always smiles and laughter.

"So… let me get this straight," Ochako said, then giggled. "You want me to buy a time slot with a hooker- so you can take my place when you all go? Oh! And you want my husband to do the same?"

"Yes!" Midoriya exclaimed.

Ochako started to laugh hysterically and Midoriya was holding his breath. Once she calmed down, he could hear her take a large breath.

"Let me ask you one question first," she said.

"Anything."

"Is he truly worth it?" she asked.

"More than you know," Midoriya answered without thinking.

"Then count us in!" Ochako squealed. "And you better come to dinner soon! And once this is all worked out, I better meet this Katsuki character!"

"Ochako! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Skipping back to the lunch room, he saw Iida on the phone, mostly humming and nodding his head. Midoriya figured he was talking to Ochako as the guys all gave him questioning looks. Giving thumbs up, they all smiled and relaxed a bit.

"Ok… now let's work out how this is all going to work," Mineta said.

"Tetsutetsu said he will cook dinner tonight if all of you want to bring your laptops and do it at our place," Kirishima said, replying back to the text on his phone.

"This will be like when we did games back in college!" Kaminari squealed.

"More like getting the con tickets," Mineta pointed out.

"That was so stressful!" Kaminari whined.

"Listen guys… I'll pay you all back," Midoriya said, realizing what all his friends were doing for him.

Iida had set down his phone, finished with his call and patted Midoriya on the back. "Don't worry about all that right now."

Midoriya just smiled and looked at all his friends- that balloon of hope still full.

* * *

"Alright everyone! Make sure you are on the right web page and have your information ready!" Mineta said.

"Yes… this is exactly like buy con tickets," Kaminari whispered to Midoriya, making him giggle.

"Is this what you boys do?" Ochako asked, grabbing her wine glass and sipping.

"Usually there is more beer involved and video games," Iida said.

"Ugh! You will never grow up!" Ochako giggled.

"That is why you have your girlfriends and can drink wine and talk about your husbands with!" Iida said.

"Ok! We have five minutes!" Mineta yelled and jumped up.

Everyone got their laptops ready and was sitting quietly. Midoriya felt his pulse racing as they all watched the clock.

"What if someone else gets a time slot?" he asked.

"Stop thinking that way!" Kirishima said.

"Listen, we always got our tickets when we did this!" Kaminari said.

"Fine, fine," Midoriya said, sitting back- hating he was just watching them do this and not buying any himself. This was his…. well… Katsuki technically wasn't his boyfriend any longer- and even if this turned out to be not what he thought. He needed to know.

"One minute!" Mineta yelled and everyone tensed up, hands wavering over the keys as they watched the clock.

Midoriya counted it down, then as the time came- he heard the keyboards going and everyone was not even breathing. The steady clicking of keys as they all punched in information.

It was the longest few seconds of his life. Staring between each one of his friends, then Kaminari squealed out "Got one!"

"Me too!" Tetsutetsu yelled.

"As did i!" Iida added.

"Me too!" Ochako chirped.

"Done!" Kirishima cheered.

"And there we have it," Mineta said, looking up from his keyboard with a smile.

Midoriya felt a tear slide down his cheek. This was not something cheap either. He didn't care he was going to put a huge hole in his savings, but they had all done this for him- for Katsuki.

The sob followed right after the tear. Before he knew it, his friends were embracing him and patting his back. He found his head in Iida's chest as Iida's awkwardly rubbed his back, trying to calm him.

"Izuku… you would have done this for any of us," Iida said.

"I'd buy a hooker for you anytime!" he sobbed, hugging his friend tighter.

That was when the room burst in laughter and Midoriya realized how what he said sounded. His sobs turning to tears of laughter as they all grabbed for their stomachs.

"Oh Izuku," Ochako said, coming over and rubbing his shoulder, "Let's get some more whine."

"Now we need to plan tomorrow night," Mineta said.

"Aren't we just… walking up to the club?" Kaminari asked.

"Well yeah… five of us are!" Mineta said. "But what about Midoriya?"

A shrug and Midoriya looked around at his friends. "I'll wear a hat."

Mineta sighed. "Ok… and what do we do once we get there?"

"Free him?" Kaminari asked.

"Mineta does have a point," Tetsutetsu added.

"Shit… we didn't think this far ahead," Kirishima said.

"Ok! I have more wine, and we all need to think!" Ochako said.

"The problem is… if Shouto sees me, it is all over," Midoriya said.

"Well we will keep you in the center of our pack then," Mineta said.

"And once we get into the… what is this anyway? A room? A box?" Iida asked.

Ochako giggled and whispered in Iida's ears- making his face turn blood red. "DO WHAT?!"

They all stared at Iida, nodding. Gasping for air, Iida held his chest and leaned forward.

"Honey, if you can't do it, I'll go in your place," Ochako said, rubbing his knees.

"No…" Iida gasped. "I'll bust him out of that… if it is the last thing I do! That is inhumane!"

Midoriya nodded, though they really did need a plan for what the hell they were going to do once they got to the club.

* * *

When Katsuki woke the next morning, his head hurt and his mouth tasted like shit. Grabbing the whiskey bottle on the nightstand, he sat up and took a long drink.

A groan next to him and Shouto was peeking out the blankets. "Don't drink too much, asshole. Your dick needs to work tonight."

"You think you father cares if my dick works or not?" he asked, setting the bottle down and heading to the bathroom. "That fucker will just have me bent over regardless what my dick does," he called out.

"Ah, this is true," Shouto said, then lifted the blankets as he made his way back in. "You did make yourself the best bottom in all of Tokyo."

Shouto was kissing him- both their mouths sour and tasting of old whiskey. Pushing him away, Katsuki groaned about morning breath and laid back down.

"Why are you always pushing me away?" Shouto asked, moving behind him, kissing his shoulders and pressing his boner between his cheeks.

Katsuki didn't answer. He had already told Shouto he hated him and his family- everything they were and always would be. The Todorokis were an entitled family who tried to make themselves out to be something they weren't. His sister worked the club as did his brother. Katsuki was pretty damn sure one of the brothers had run off to America. It was well known Shouto's mom was in a hospital as he never was able to do the work her husband wanted her too. The entire family was fucked up- and a moment like this, Katsuki wished he never got involved.

"C'mon," Shouto whined, still kissing at his shoulders, thrusting his cock between Katsuki's ass cheeks. "We would be so good together…"

"Fuck off," Katsuki said, pushing him away once more, then getting out of bed. Grabbing a robe off the door, he decided maybe coffee would help his head better.

"You're a fucking asshole!" Shouto shouted.

Oh, Katsuki already knew this.

* * *

The next day at work, Midoriya noticed Mineta was missing.

"He said he had something to do before tonight," Kaminari said and shrugged.

"He didn't tell you what it was?" Midoriya asked.

"Nope, just said we would all meet at your place tonight," Kaminari answered.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Iida said, "You know he is probably just coming up with more ideas… knowing Mineta."

As perverted as Mineta was, none of them could deny just how smart the guy was. Nodding his head, Midoriya decided not to dwell on all of this.

"So Mineta tells me this was all your idea," Kirishima said to Kaminari.

Kaminari had his mouth full of food and just blinked at Kirishima. Confusion covered his face as they all got to laughing. Kaminari was good at the stuff he knew- but outside of that, Midoriya was sure he had two brain cells just bouncing around in his head.

They all still talking in hushed tones, planning it all out. Midoriya was nervous, and had almost no appetite. Barely touching his food, he just let the guys all chat around him.

He was scared that if he saw Katsuki- he wouldn't get the answer he was hoping for. He felt that balloon of hope deflate a tiny bit.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Kirishima asked, then moved to the seat next to Midoriya, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"What if Katsuki sends me away…" Midoriya mumbled.

"Then know you made your best effort," Kirishima said.

He wasn't sure if he could handle it. What if when they got there he found out this was what Katsuki wanted? What if Katsuki really was done with him?

His mind started to spiral and his stomach turned.

"Hey! Stop that!" Kirishima said, flicking his forehead. It stung and made him stop thinking about all the 'what ifs'. "Don't get all in your head! We have seen Katsuki around you. He has it so bad for you as you do for him!"

"Yeah, you two are quite sickening… kinda like how Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were when they first started dating," Kaminari added.

"Hey!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"Just stating the truth," Kaminari said.

"I just… I have this fear-"

"-Eijiro is right," Iida said, "Not point in worrying. All you are doing is making it worse. If you and Katsuki are meant to be, it will happen."

Midoriya nodded. He just had to keep those doubtful thoughts out of his head. He wanted to remain hopeful, and he wanted to believe this was all not what it seemed. Mineta had him believing there was more to this- but what if it wasn't?

"Hey! I can sense your despair," Iida said.

"Sorry… I can't help but think… what if…" Midoriya mumbled.

"Don't even think that way," Kirishima said, "None of us know this outcome."

"But we will find out tonight, and I have a feeling…" Kaminari mumbled.

"What?" Midoriya asked, looking for any spark of hope.

"I mean… that night you two were over at Kirishima's place," Kaminari said, "There was a way Katsuki looked at you… and a way you looked at him… but like… he couldn't keep his hands off of you!"

"Yes," Kirishima jumped in. "He was hugging you and kissing your cheek so much."

"It was quite the sight to see," Iida added, "He seemed very comfortable and content with you."

"Not all grouchy and bitchy like that first time," Kaminari laughed.

That made Midoriya laugh and think back to when he first met Katsuki. He remembered that stern face, and the way he just commanded the room. He stormed into Midoriya's life, flipping it upside down- and Midoriya wanted that back.

"Ok… we can do this! Tonight it is!" Midoriya said.

* * *

Shouto did do decent work on his face. Sitting in the back room, Katsuki took a swig of vodka before Shouto was grabbing another makeup sponge and blotting shit on his face. The swelling had gone down, but he had these greenish, blue marks on his face still.

"Well mostly you'll be just bent over, and face hidden," Shouto said.

A grunt and Katsuki just sat there, more pats of the makeup sponge over his face and Shouto just staring at him.

"You know how fucked up it is that you know how to cover bruises so well?" Katsuki asked, handing the bottle of Vodka over to Shouto.

"Preaching to the choir," Shouto laughed.

"How's my boy doing?" Enji asked, stepping into the room.

Katsuki turned and felt rage build into his body as he stared over at that pompous asshole puffing his gotdamn cigar into the changing room.

"C'mere, let me see you up close," Enji said. Standing, Katsuki walked over, keeping his eyes locked with Enji as he did. A hand under his chin and Enji was turning his face back and forth. "Work around his left eye some more, Shouto."

Shaking out of his hold, Katsuki glared at Enji. He wanted nothing more than to bite that man's thick neck and rip his jugular out with his bare teeth. A hand grabbing his wrist and pulling him back to the chair, and Katsuki just stared straight ahead.

"Tonight is a big night," Enji said, leaning against the wall, watching as Shouto smeared more shit on Katsuki's face. "Thankfully the club is dimly lit, so after you do your time, you are to work the crowd. You do remember how, right Kacchan?"

"Yes," he answered.

"And Shouto, no hovering around Kacchan all night and tailing him around. We have a lot of people showing up tonight as it is," Enji said.

"Yes, father," Shouto growled.

"I don't give a damn what you two boys do when you're not in this club… but don't be bringing that shit in here," Enji said.

"Yes, father," Shouto said.

"You are to wear that red thong tonight, Shouto," Enji said.

"I was going to wear the white one," Shouto replied.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Enji said, puffing his cigar more, making the smoke burn Katsuki's lungs from the tiny cramped room they were in.

A sigh and Shouto worked more concealer onto his face. He looked as if he had layers of makeup on, and he hated this shit.

"Stand up," Shouto said.

As he did, Shouto was smearing some shimmering lotion over his chest and back. "This helps conceal the slight bruises on your sides," Shouto mumbled.

"Just make sure he look perfect," Enji said.

Stepping out the room, they both let out the air they were holding.

"Why do you even put up with his shit?" Katsuki asked.

Shouto shrugged. "It is all I know."

Shaking his head, he momentarily felt sorry for Shouto. If it wasn't for the fact his ass was about to bent over and practically gang banged in the next hour- he might have held onto that feeling. But as it was, it escaped him quickly thinking what was coming.

The last person to fuck him was Midoriya. He promised himself he would not think about this- not tonight and not here. Taking a long pull from the Vodka bottle, he didn't want this. Not this club, not this job, not what was coming.

He never had an issue before- but now he did.

Maybe if he could make it through tonight, his mind would change. He hated all of this at the moment. A deep breath and he stood up, stripping out his baggy jogging pants and grabbing for the simple black briefs.

"Gimme a smoke," he said.

Shouto passed him one and lit one for himself. They both sat there in silence as they smoked.

"If you could do anything… anything at all, outside of this shit, what would it be?" Katsuki asked.

Shouto looked him dead in the eye and took a long drag. "Ice fishing."

Katsuki blinked, not expecting that answer. "Ice fishing?"

"I remember when I was a kid… and father wasn't beating me up or the rest of the family," Shouto said, taking a long drag. "He would take me and my brothers out fishing. It was fun…"

What a sad fucking life.

Katsuki shook his head. He had no idea what he would do as he never thought about it. He had just done this, and never thought beyond that really.

"Ok, let's go get you set up," Shouto said, stubbing out his cigarette in the dish.

Katsuki nodded, and they stood up- heading to the room.

* * *

"You guys… this isn't going to work!" Midoriya whined, "And where the hell is Mineta!?"

"Mineta said he would meet us there," Kirishima said.

He was wearing one of Kirishima's hoodies. It hung long on him, but the hood covered his face well. They had thrown one of Tetsutetsu's beanies on his head in attempts to cover his hair.

"I look stupid!" he whined again.

"Does it really matter? You are hidden!" Iida pointed out.

"C'mon! Let's go to the fuck club!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"Dude! This isn't for sex!" Kirishima hissed.

"I know, I know!" Kaminari said, "But I still wanna go!"

"There will be no sex from us at the club!" Iida proclaimed. "We will find where Katsuki is and allow him and Izuku to talk."

"Right…" Midoriya said, feeling his stomach flip. Before he knew it, he was running to the bathroom, throwing up. Kirishima was immediately at his side, giving him water and rubbing his back.

"Midoriya?" Kirishima asked.

"What if…" Midoriya whispered.

Arms were wrapped around him as he shook and sobbed for a moment.

"Stop thinking this way," Kirishima said, "You'll be able to see him and talk to him soon… I just have a feeling it will be ok."

"You do?" Midoriya asked.

"Do you really think we would all be doing this if not?" Kirishima asked, wiping the tears off Midoriya's cheeks with his thumbs.

He did have a point. If his friends could believe in them- why couldn't he?

"OK… let's do this," Midoriya said.

 ** _Notes:_**

 ** _I think I somehow shot them from Monday into Tuesday- I dunno... I got confused and don't feel like fixing it- IM SORRY! My head got all jumbled up on what day it was in the fic- anyway! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! 3_**


	12. Chapter 12

Outside of the club was a small line as the club was not opened yet. Moving into formation, the group stood out on the sidewalk and waited. Midoriya felt his pulse in his ear while he stood there.

"Seriously? Where the fuck is Mineta?" Kaminari asked.

"Right here!" Mineta said, strutting over to them and standing with his friends.

"Where have you been?" Midoriya asked.

"I had a few things to check out," Mineta said- not giving any more information. There was a woman next to him in a long coat and scarf over her head concealing herself with large sunshades and two men next to her. Midoriya was overly confused and took a deep breath, feeling as if he was going to be sick. He knew this club and he had seen it many trips on this side of town- thought never venturing in. The huge sign outside glowing 'Endeavor' as they stood under it. Katsuki was in there- he was close, yet so far away.

"Mineta, aren't you going to introduce us to your party?" Iida asked.

"No need," the man said, as him and the woman along with the other man all nodded their heads at Mineta and moved towards the back of the line.

"Who was that?" Kaminari asked.

"Just wait boys," Mineta said, "You'll all be kissing my feet later."

Midoriya leaned against Kirishima, resting his head on his shoulder- feeling how Kirishima's arm wrapped around his shoulders to help support him. "You got this," Kirishima whispered.

He wished he had the same confidence in himself that his friends did. They were giving so much to be here and help him- all for someone Midoriya wasn't even sure that still wanted him or not. He had this feeling there was something more- something just wasn't right. He just prayed it was not him not accepting Katsuki breaking up with him, and that was his greatest fear.

Tetsutetsu joined them, moving to the other side of Midoriya, playfully bumping his hip. "Exactly! We need you to bring that hottie back! He is nice to stare at!" Tetsutetsu said- which only made Kirishima gasp in horror.

"What?!" Kirishima gasped.

"Oh c'mon, love," Tetsutetsu giggled, "You aren't the only one who was checking out MIdoriya's boyfriend."

The back and forth between the two husbands did ease Midoriya, even made him giggle a bit. He felt so blessed to be standing there with his friends. Watching as Mineta refused to answer any questions- pissing off Kaminari and Iida. Then he had Tetsutetsu and Kirishima bickering over how they each though Katsuki was hot. These were his friends, ones he has had for years- through thick and thin.

His chest swelled a bit, and a tear fell from his eye.

"Hey!" Kirishima said, wiping the tear from his cheek. "Are you ok?"

Midoriya nodded as all his friends stopped talking and turned to him. "You guys… you're just great."

"Oh no," Mineta said, rolling his eyes. "Now Midoriya is getting all warm and fuzzy!"

The guys all laughed as they had seen so many emotions from Midoriya in the past couple days. Even he was surprised at how many emotions he could muster in such a short period of time. His friends may all be flawed in some ways- but they were perfect in Midoriya's eyes.

"You boys got IDs?" a man at the door asked. He was tall, and about as big as Enji- wearing all black and even wore dark sun shades though it was night time. Gasping, Midoriya turned to Iida wondering what to do.

"Put your thumb over your name," Iida whispered, "he is only looking for your birth date."

Gulping, Midoriya did as he was told, and stood there feeling the small of his back sweat a little bit. He was pretty sure he was not breathing at all either at this point. Just waiting as the line slowly crept forward. He felt arms around his shoulder as they got to the front of the line and they all held out their IDs. Kirishima squeezed him tight, even kissed his temple as they got up there. "It's ok," Kirishima said, "Just play cool."

Midoriya felt like time had slowed down, but the man barely looked at his ID as they made their way through. A nod of his head and the group was let in. Midoriya let out the air he was holding and felt a small relief wash over him.

"Told you it would work, even though that man barely looked at our IDs… that is concerning," Iida said, "Now we have to find the exhibit room."

Iida was on a mission, even as Kaminari tried to tell them they should get a drink so they would blend in better- they were all wondering where this room that Katsuki was in was at. They walked around a bit, checking out the dark, overly fancy club and seeing different workers walk around in next to nothing- making offers. Iida had a tight hold on Mineta's shirt, keeping him by his side and refusing to let him wander. Music filled the rooms with oversize lounge chairs, love seats and small tables to sit at.

"It is over this way," Mineta said, pointing to the far back wall where a man with fluffy dark blond hair sat.

"You mean the dude wearing the big red wings?" Kirishima asked.

"That would be the one," Mineta added.

They slowly moved to the back of the room. Midoriya knew they had about twenty minutes til it all started.

"Well hello my lovelies!" the man who was perched at the back said, lowering his sunshades to check them all out. "I take it you are here for our Kacchan tonight." The man was small in stature, but the wings he had hooked on his arms looked huge and heavy. Midoriya stared over at him, seeing a strange, awkward beauty in this man as he stayed firm in his spot.

"We are," Iida said.

"I will have to check my list, may I have your names?" the man asked.

Iida confirmed them all, the man never doing more than a quick glance at his paper for their names, and the man smiled back over at them. "How cute, friends coming for a gangbang together!"

Midoriya felt someone take his hand as his body tensed. He had no idea who's hand he was holding, but it did help. Standing there, the hood over his head, he peaked around then saw as the door opened- Shouto stepping out. Midoriya gasped and squeezed the hand harder. There was a rage in the pit of his stomach growing as he stared over at Shouto.

Shouto looked absolutely amazing. His hair was slicked back- which only highlighted the scar on his face that somehow worked for him. His body overly toned and lean, glistening with oil as the bright thong he wore hid almost nothing. He had a confidence as he stood there, looking over at the winged man.

"Is he ready?" the man with the red wings asked.

Shouto nodded his head and stared out at their group. "As ready as he will. Give him a minute to adjust and let them in."

"Oh this is always so fun!" the man squealed.

"Hawks! Calm down!" Shouto growled.

"Such a downer," Hawks sighed, leaning back against the wall. "You and your daddy really need to lighten up a bit."

"Whatever, I'm going to work the room- make sure these boys don't go over their time limit. I'll be back in exactly an hour to get Kacchan."

Midoriya hated how Shouto was taking charge of all of this- how he was somewhat responsible for Katsuki. He felt his heart sink once more as he looked again at how beautiful Shouto was. He knew Shouto and Katsuki would look brilliant together. Maybe that was what Katsuki deserved, a man as stunning as he was. Midoriya knew he was plain- nothing standing out on him. It did make him wonder why Katsuki would want him over someone as beautiful as Shouto.

"Hey," Kirishima hissed, "You ready?"

"Aright boys," Hawks said, standing up from where he sat on his stool- glancing over at them all. "Let me go over the rules…"

* * *

Katsuki felt like he was walking to a death sentence. Though others flitted around him, his ears rang and his head was spinning. Stopping and grabbing at the wall, he felt like he was going to collapse. He had done this before and hated it- he played the part and moved beyond this. He never thought he would see the day he would be back at the beginning. It sickened him, and made him feeling lower than he ever felt in his life. He had to do this- if not for Midoriya's safety, but for his family as well.

The box- the fucking glorified glory hole. He hated that gotdamn thing with a passion.

Shouto took his arm, and gently walked with him to the rear entrance of the room.

There was nothing special about the room. Now and then Enji repainted it a different color- this time it was a sickening mustard yellow. Katsuki shook his head as he looked over at where his future lay.

It looked like a large square hole cut into the wall with latches on it. As they approached, Shouto undid the latches and a portion would lift up- allowing Katsuki to bend over at his waist, and rest on the cushion in front of him. He was so fucking thankful he was not claustrophobic as this would definitely get to someone. The enclosure he was in would get dark- though a bit of light came through which helped- but he would be anchored there- his ass stuck out, just waiting to be fucked.

"I left a water bottle in there for you," Shouto said, lowering the portion of the wall- making it dark where Katsuki rested his chest. Grabbing for the small pillow, he laid his head down and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to remove your briefs then hook your ankles," Shouto said.

Katsuki just grunted. Here he was- bent over and only his bottom half sticking out a wall. What sick fucks wanted shit like this? Shaking his head, he felt the tears building up in his eyes as he lifted his foot- allowing Shouto to remove his briefs. Soft velvet cuffs around his ankles then the hand back on his bottom.

"I'm just going to lube you up," Shouto said, his voice gentle as the cold liquid poured between his cheeks.

He felt the tears fall as he laid there. Balling his fist, he bit into the pillow- refusing to let Shouto hear him cry. Never in his career had he cried over this shit- why was he now? Was it because this truly meant his life had turned where he swore he would never let it? Was it because he would never know happiness? Another tear fell and his mind went to the last place he wanted it too. Back to Midoriya and that spark of happiness he felt when they were together. He ignored the fingers entering him, wetting him thoroughly, maybe even taking a bit too much time with him.

When Shouto was done, he patted his bottom. "I'll be back for you once the hour is over."

He heard the door open, and the music from the club fill the room. It was quiet- and he wanted nothing more to be at home, or with Midoriya.

* * *

"Now I will not be in the room," Hawks said with a smirk, "So he is all yours! Usually you are given ten minutes each, but as this seems to be a party, do as you please!"

"Is that all?" Tetsutetsu whispered.

"Seems so," Kaminari said as the door opened and they were let in.

Midoriya stayed behind his friends, hearing them all gasp. Closing his eyes, he was afraid to look.

"Um…" Kirishima said, pushing Midoriya forward as the door shut and it was just them and Katsuki now.

All he could see was where Katsuki's ass was stuck out a wall as he laid bent over. Gasping and rushing forward, Midoriya started to scream as he clawed at the latches holding the portion of the wall down. That rage had built up in him again, and all he wanted was to free Katsuki- even if Katsuki still didn't want to be with him, he would free him from this.

"Izuku! Step back!" Iida proclaimed, then came forward, massive legs kicking at the latches- sending them flying across the room. Then Iida was on the floor undoing the ankle restraints as Tetsutetsu started to open the portion of the wall.

"What the fuck…" Katsuki yelled as Midoriya rushed forward, pulling him from the box.

"Katsuki!" Midoriya gasped, then just stood there. He wanted nothing more than to hug and hold Katsuki, but he was not sure where they stood.

"What the fuck?" Katsuki said, standing naked in the center of his friends.

A nervous cough and Iida was removing his jacket, placing it over Katsuki's shoulders. Iida was tall and very broad- his jacket about swam over Katsuki.

"Thanks," Katsuki said, then looked back at Midoriya. "What is this?"

Kirishima pushed at Midoriya's back, pushing him forward. He couldn't take it anymore and wrapped his arms around Katsuki, holding him tightly. "I… I had to see you…" Midoriya muttered, he couldn't talk, his emotions running too high.

"I think what Midoriya is trying to say… and failing miserably," Kirishima said, stepping forward, but all Midoriya felt was arms wrapping tightly around him- holding him close to Katsuki. Kirishima went through explained what they had done as Katsuki just shook his head.

"So a fucking nerd squad came to break me out?" Katsuki asked, laughing then pushed Midoriya back at arms length and stared at him. Kissing his forehead, Midoriya wanted to just get Katsuki out of here. "But I'm sorry… It's not going to work."

"Wait… why not?! You never explained why! So why?" Midoriya asked. "We purchased the entire hour!"

"And what about tomorrow night, the next two week?" Katsuki asked.

"We will buy them all!" Iida said.

A sigh and he was back in Katsuki's arms, being held tightly. "You guys are delusional."

"Not as much as you would think," Mineta said, then stepping forward. "We need to hang out in here for a bit."

"What are you up too?" Kaminari asked.

Mineta smirked, "Just wait."

"Midoriya," Katsuki said, turning back to him. "Why?"

"Guys, let's go over to this corner and chat about where we will eat Monday for lunch!" Iida said, grabbing the other guys, pulling them away.

"But I wanna listen!" Kaminari whined.

"Which is why we need to give them space," Iida said.

"Katsuki," Midoriya said, feeling his cheeks light up in heat and knew he probably looked foolish. Taking his hood off and staring at Katsuki, something about Katsuki's face was off. Squinting, he looked again. "Are you wearing makeup?"

"Long story," Katsuki said. "So you guys…?"

Nodding, Midoriya just stared up at Katsuki and what seemed like an inch of concealer on his face. "I don't want to break up with you!" he blurted out.

Katsuki gasped and just stared at Midoriya.

* * *

Did he just really hear what he heard? Even in this setting, naked under his friend's coat- Midoriya still wanted to be with him? What was with this guy?

It was hard staring at his innocent face- and that ridiculous beanie on his head. Had all his friends all bought a time slot for this? What was with these nerds? Their intentions were good, but dammit- this was not a one night thing with him in this damn box.

"I…" he choked. He never wanted to end it with Midoriya, that was the problem. He liked this guy more than anyone he had ever been with- he found he missed Midoriya when he wasn't around, and longed to kiss him.

"Katsuki," Midoriya pleaded, "It is ok! I understand your job! So… why?"

He had no choice. He knew Midoriya understood is job, but not what Enji was doing. Hell, even he didn't see the big deal in it.

"I have too, for your protection and my family," he whispered. The last thing he wanted was the people close to him to be brought down for his lifestyle.

Midoriya held him tightly, refusing to let go- not that he was complaining. "Katsuki… we can work this out."

A cough and Mineta came forward. "What if I said… you won't have to worry about that anymore?"

"Mineta?" Midoriya asked.

Mineta just smirked and his his finger under his chin as he gave a hero pose.

* * *

Enji walked around the club- seeing Shouto mingle and his other workers. They all had dollars hanging from their thongs and even more money pouring into the bar. Moving to the back, he saw Hawks looking bored and leaned against the wall.

"How is the box going?" he asked.

"Pack of nerds in there," Hawks said, laughing.

"As long as their money came in, I don't give a fuck," Enji said, "Now stand up and go mingle, but stay close."

He wanted to go back to his office and watch on the security cameras everything going on. It was good for him to make a showing in the club, but he needed to watch over the club more close and he could from the cameras. Making his rounds, he figured he had been seen, and in an hour he would step back out- showing more presence.

Puffing his cigar, he greeted a few more clients then he walked back to the back, and to the quiet hallway. He wanted to check the camera for the room Kacchan was in- see how well he was doing. He was making a ton off of him alone this evening.

Chuckling to himself, he opened the door to his office- where he saw Midnight sitting at his desk, one of his cigars in her mouth and two men next to her. Both men where in trench coats, hats and sunshades as they stood next to her.

"Oh please, come in, Enji," Midnight said.

Glaring, Enji stepped in and shut the door.

"And don't even think about getting one of your boys here," Midnight said. "You'll want to hear what I am about to say."

"Get out of my club," Enji growled, "Or I will reign down the fires of hell on you!"

Midnight smirked at him, her dress barely covering her body, and her hair spilling all over. There was a scarf and coat laid out on his desk as she sat back, puffing his cigar and the remote to all his TVs and security cameras going. "Nice little place you have here," she said, moving through the cameras and watching. "Especially this back room… you really should come look."

Midnight turned the monitor- showing where Kacchan was standing there, with Midoriya. What the hell?

"What the hell have you done?" Enji said.

"Well… funny you should ask," Midnight giggled. "There was this small guy that came by my club, insisting I speak with him. Weird little guy really… funny purple mohawk… but anyways. So he told me this wild story about Kacchan and I had to look into it. For years you have been running a shady business and crossing the line."

"You have no proof on anything woman!" Enji growled, knowing he very well paid off the inspector every month and sent his best boys to make sure they were taken care of.

"Oh I don't?" she asked, leaning back, her spiked heel boots resting on his desk, her dress moving dangerously high in her thigh, puffing the cigar. She then tapped the one man next to her on the hip. He removed his sunshades and hat.

Enji gasped. It was the commissioner standing there next to her.

"It is well known in the industry how you pay off his inspector every month, and we had no way to prove it," Midnight said, then tapping the man next to her, and as he removed his had and sunshades, Enji saw it was his inspector.

"You damn woman!" Enji growled.

"Enji Endeavor," the commissioner said, "We need to have a talk, downtown. You might also want to contact your lawyer."

Midnight put her feet down and stood. Moving over where Enji stood, she reached up, hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "You might have the commissioner's inspector by the wallet, but I have the commissioner by the balls."

* * *

Mineta looked down at his watch and smiled over at them. "Alright, let's get out of here," Mineta said.

"You expect me to just casually walk out?" Katsuki asked.

"Exactly," Mineta said.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" Iida asked.

"Seriously, Mineta! Explain!" Kirishima said.

"Fine…" Mineta said, then leaned against the wall. "But let's first get out of here and somewhere else. The club is about to be raided."

"What?!" they all yelled at him.

"I suggest we haul ass," Mineta said, moving to the door and about to open it.

"Use the back door," Katsuki said, opening the back door, pushing them through. "My clothes are a few doors down."

They all took off to the back room where Katsuki grabbed his jogging pants and shirt. Handing the jacket back to Iida and grabbing his hoodie.

"Hurry!" Mineta hissed, looking at his watch.

"And what happy reunion is this?" Shouto said, walking into the room, leaning against the wall and staring at them.

Midoriya screamed, knowing that this asshole was a part of Katsuki going through what he had and making Katsuki protect him. Lunging forward, he slammed into Shouto, then his fist started to fly. It was a second later- Iida and Katsuki where pulling him back.

"Midoriya!" Katsuki said, holding him, taking his face in his hands, kissing his forehead. "It's ok, he's not worth it! Let's go."

"I want to rip his throat out!" Midoriya screamed, never knowing rage like this before. It was new to him and he wanted to rip that beautiful face into pieces.

"We are leaving," Katsuki said, putting his arm around Midoriya, which did calm him a bit. Then he turned to Shouto. "You are welcome to come with us… or go down in flames with your father."

Midoriya gasped and looked up at Katsuki who had a stern look on his face. Katsuki then held out his hand, as if to get Shouto to come with him.

"Go to hell," Shouto said, then stepped forward, pressing his mouth hard on Katsuki's and pushing him off. He then looked over at Midoriya, shaking his head. "I hope he is fucking worth it." Turning on his heels, Shouto headed back out into the club.

"Listen guys… I really don't want to be here when all the shit hits the fan!" Mineta squealed.

They turned and took off out the back door. The group split between two cars as they sped out the parking lot. Midoriya sat as close as he could to Katsuki, holding his hand and refusing to let go. "You never cease to surprise me," Katsuki said, kissing his temple. Finding a small cafe about ten minutes away to eat at.

"So… what the hell?" Katsuki asked, settling into the booth, his arm going around Midoriya's shoulders.

"First off!" Kirishima said, "Please tell me you and Midoriya are ok!"

The entire group looked over at them and Midoriya squirmed. He had to hear it from Katsuki- even though they had yet to take their hands off the other, even on the car ride. He held his breath as he stared up at Katsuki, still bothered by the makeup he was wearing caked on his face

"I mean… any nerd to go through all that he did," Katsuki said, turning his head and that familiar intense stare looking through him. "Only if he can forgive me?"

A smile and Midoriya had taken Katsuki's face in his hands, kissing him deeply. That was all he had needed to hear. Hands in his hair, pulling the beanie off his head, then Katsuki pulled away, pressing his forehead to Midoriya's. Staring into intense eyes, Midoriya felt peace radiate though him.

"And Shouto?" he asked.

Shaking his head, Katsuki kissed him gently. "Nothing ever happened, I promised."

"Mineta, out with it!" Iida said.

"Alright, alright," Mineta said, then went into his story, only pausing for them to order food.

Mineta had narrowed down the clubs and figured out easily which one Katsuki had gone too. He had taken off work and went to Midnight's office, refusing to leave til she saw him. His persistence was what won her over- and his message he had information on Kacchan.

Midnight was understanding, and even then- upset and knowing Enji was running a shady business. Her and Mineta had worked a planned and worked together to get all the information they could on Enji. Midnight even had a ' meeting ' that night with the commissioner and sent her best worker off to the inspector that was meant to inspect Enji's club.

All the pieces had come together. Enji had been doing more illegal work than legal. Mineta then went on to explain how him and Midnight made sure she even planted some underage teens in the line to get into the club- only for when the raid hit, it showed they were not properly ID'ing at the door.

They did not know the entire outcome of everything with the raid hitting the club- but what Mineta did insure was that- Katsuki did not work for Enji any longer.

"Also… Midnight said she would still like that meeting with you," Mineta said, then slurping at his milkshake he had ordered.

Shaking his head, Katsuki felt his eyes watering again, then looked at the table of Midoriya's friends, and seeing what they did for him. It was overwhelming and he could not believe it.

"I'll… I'll pay you all back," Katsuki whispered, the only way he knew how to thank him.

"Just take care of our boy," Tetsutetsu said.

"Or next time, I will kill you," Kirishima said.

Midoriya busted out laughing and held a bit tighter to Katsuki.


	13. Chapter 13

As the night wore on, Katsuki was still amazed and in shock over everything. Listening as the guys all chatted and laughed, he realized this is what real friendships were. Not the shit where people used one another to get ahead in life. Reaching under the table, he squeezed Midoriya's hand, never wanting to let go.

He had never thought anywhere or any place in his life would lead him to a table of nerds- talking over video games and comics while eating greasy food after busting him out of a whorehouse. Shaking his head, he had not said much- he didn't know what to say.

"Katsuki?" Midoriya asked, turning towards him and squeezing his hand.

"I… I felt so numb all week… like shit for how I treated you… but they were going to go after you and my parents," he whispered.

"Hey," Midoriya said, squeezing his hand once more. "We look out for each other."

"And that was some impressive kick you did, Iida!" Kirishima boosted.

Iida's face turned red and he started to sip his water. "Just was doing the right thing."

"So does this mean I can buy a hooker now?" Mineta asked.

Katsuki laughed, hearing the stories of Midoriya's friend and the little he had hung around them, knowing all too well what Mineta was like. "MIneta, your next one is one me. Pick anyone from Midnight's agency and I'll cover the tab."

It was then that Mineta's eyes went big, huge tears falling down his cheeks as he stared- opened mouthed at Katsuki. "You… you mean it? Don't be fucking with me!" Mineta gasped.

"Just tell me which one," Katsuki said, removing his hand from Midroyia's and pulling him close to his side, wrapping his arm around him.

"Well I know all I require is a dinner with you both," Iida said, "My wife is dying to meet you."

Katsuki nodded, that was easy enough. If she was anything like these guys- he could handle it.

"You have great friends," Katsuki whispered into Midoriya's hair.

"And make sure you come by more on Fridays!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed.

"Of course," Katsuki said.

"Um… are we hanging out tomorrow night?" Kaminari asked. "Since we kinda are tonight."

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu shrugged. "We are ok with it."

"Let me check with my wide," Iida said. "Gone two nights in a row…"

"I can always cook!" Tetsutetsu said.

"How about I bring pizza and beers?" Katsuki asked.

"Even better!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"No pineapple!" Tetsutetsu said.

"But I love pineapple!" Kirishima whined.

"They are as bad as your shoes," Tetsutetsu pointed out.

"But I love my shoes!" Kirishima whined even more.

Katsuki laughed, and just held Midoriya a bit tighter. All the numbness in him was slowly melting away. He felt- happy. Even to the point he chuckled at Kirishima and Tetsutetsu's bickering. This was not something he was use too. Sure he was always content and the last few days had been nothing but moving through the motions. Feeling the warmth next to him- he knew this was where he belonged.

* * *

Iida dropped Midoriya and Katsuki back at Katsuki's place.

"I take it you are not coming into work tomorrow?" Iida asked.

"I have had perfect attendance there for years, and rarely used my vacation time," Midoriya said when he felt Katsuki tense next to him. "I know you can handle the end of the month grind."

Iida laughed. "Aizawa is going to give you hell, you know that, right?"

"Of course!" Midoriya giggled, then as Iida pulled away, he felt himself being pulled into Katsuki's arms. He was right outside the building he had gone to the other day- in disbelief over all that had happened.

"C'mon, let's go settle in," Katsuki said, kissing his forehead then wrapping his arm around Midoriya's shoulder, leading them in.

Midoriya felt his heart racing as the last time he was in this hallway- he had run into Shouto. He held his breath, expecting that figure to be looming, waiting. There was no one as they made their way into the flat. Midoriya looked around, seeing empty liquor bottles in the trash bin.

"Katsuki?" Midoriya asked quietly.

"Was trying not to think," Katsuki said, pulling him in for a kiss.

Running his hand over Katsuki's cheek, he could feel the makeup on his cheek and frowned. "We need to wash you up."

"You aren't going to like what you see," Katsuki said, taking his hand and leading him back to the bathroom.

When Katsuki stripped his shirt off, Midoriya saw a bronzer lotion on his skin, and his face was caked thick in concealer. Turning the tap on warm, he got a cloth and ran it over Katsuki's face- trying to be gentle, but hearing him hiss a bit.

The more he washed, the more a rage in his body built up. Katsuki's face was covered in bruises. He felt his hand tremble as he continued to wash away the layers of makeup. Midoriya rarely felt this- as if everything was consumed with this hatred where he wanted to smash someone into the ground. They had hurt Katsuki- he wanted to hurt them back. He always wore his emotions on his sleeve as it was- but this was beyond what he was use to feeling.

"If I ever see them again… I'll kill them," Midoriya whispered, a tear falling from his eye.

"Hey," Katsuki said, taking his hand and holding it. "I'm ok, I promise. This isn't the first time this ever happen."

"Well it never should!" Midoriya screamed, his body visibly shaking now. He was so angry and also so sad to know that Katsuki endured this.

Arms were back around him as he screamed into Katuski's chest, the cloth still tight in his hand. He hated seeing the marks on Katsuki, and knowing he was drinking himself to nothing in the few days they had been apart.

"Tell me it will be different with Midnight's agency," Midoriya whispered, hiccuping.

"I believe it will," Katsuki said.

Staring up into intense eyes, bruises covering them, Midoriya shook his head. "Promise me you will leave the moment anything bad happens."

Raising an eyebrow, Katsuki looked down at him. "And do what? A desk job?"

"I don't care what you do! Run your own damn agency for all I care! I just can't stand you being beat up!" he screamed. "I don't think I could take that." He let the arms around him comfort him, though oddly he should be the one comforting Katsuki. It made him almost laugh at the damn irony of it all.

Katsuki smiled at him, kissing his forehead. "Lemme wash up, wanna join?"

A smile and his mood from gloom quickly changed, because yes, he sure did.

* * *

How the fuck did Katsuki ever get so lucky? Pulling Midoriya into the shower with him, hugging him more- because dammit! No one has ever cared so much for him like Midoriya has. He could not believe how upset Midoriya had gotten over the bruises. He figured Midoriya would react, but not the way he had reacted. Not at all.

That happiness he had had a brief moment of was back- it was smiling at him while he washed him down, then gently washed his hair. That happiness was soaking wet- hair clinging to his forehead while Katsuki kept himself from ravishing him right there in the shower. That happiness was someone he refused to ever let go of again.

Shared kisses as they dried each other off, then his mouth covered Midoriya's completely, pushing him out of the bathroom and towards his bed. Little noises that drove him blind with madness as Midoriya whined against his mouth.

Finding themselves on the bed, Katsuki was kissing every inch of Midoriya he could while green hair flitted back and forth against his pillow- calling out his name. Katsuki tried to kiss every freckle he came across- finding so many on his journey down Midoriya's body. Kissing his hips- licking the bone that protruded just the slightest, and he was pushing Midoriya's legs further apart.

"Katsuki…" Midoriya moaned.

A wet lick up Midoriya's cock and Katsuki wasn't stopping. Sucking his balls into his mouth, then licking under them-pushing his hips up. Midoriya whined more the lower he went, but he was not stopping. The scent of soap and Midoriya's skin still pink from the hot shower had his mind melted. Licking lower, his tongue passed over a tight ring of muscle- almost launching Midoriya off the bed. Spreading his cheeks further apart, Katsuki was lapping and licking at Midoriya's rim- loving all those moans and sighs of "yes" filling the room.

He covered Midoriya's rim in spit, then slowly plunged his tongue inside Midoriya's entrance, hearing a twisted loud moan. It was sloppy, noisy- and damn if he was not enjoying it. He could have done this for hours- and knowing him, he would have. Smalls whimpers and pleas for more made him stop. Sitting up, he looked down, seeing a tear streaked face with large eyes gazing up at him. Midoriya was biting one hand as his other grabbed the pillow his head was on.

"Katsuki… please…" Midoriya asked.

Midoriya could have asked him for anything, and he would have complied. Nodding his head, he covered Midoriya's small body with his own, caging him in with his arms as his mouth locked onto Midoriya's. Feeling the body beneath him squirm with need and desire- Midoriya owned him, fully.

* * *

There was a different intensity this time with Katsuki. Midoriya had no idea what is was. He was on the edge of his mind being totally gone, and couldn't take it anymore. His cock ached for release and Katsuki had been driving him wild.

He wanted so badly to feel Katsuki deep inside of him- he didn't care how long he lasted. He just needed Katsuki fully.

Wet fingers slowly plunged where Katsuki's mouth had been, making Midoriya moan and push against the finger inside him- his body screaming for more. Each plea was swallowed as Katsuki would cover his mouth with his own. His mind was drunk off of Katsuki.

He felt his bottom being stretched, and it felt good. He prayed he would not get off as fast as the last time, thankful Katsuki was steering clear of his prostate this time. Katsuki was gentle and slow- easing him each time with deep, lust filled kisses. Midoriya's body squirmed and his back bowed a bit, but he wanted this more than anything- he wanted Katsuki.

"I'm… please… I'm ready!" he called out.

"Shouldn't I be the judge of that?" Katsuki whispered in his ear, licking and nipping at his neck.

"I can't take this torture anymore!" Midoriya cried out.

"And how do you think you're gonna take it with my cock deep inside of you?" Katsuki asked- making Midoriya moan at the idea of it all.

Fuck, he wanted to feel Katsuki in him so bad. As much as he had enjoyed topping Katsuki- he was longing for this. Gasping and begging for more, he felt Katsuki stop moving then slowly pull his fingers from his bottom. Moving to his knees, Katsuki started to coat his cock with lube- intense eyes staring down at him.

"It will be easier for you on your knees," Katsuki said, his face twisted all serious, the bruises making him look almost angry.

"But I can't see your face that way!" Midoriya whined.

A sigh and Katsuki shook his head. "Such a damn sap."

They were kissing again, and when Midoriya spread his legs as wide as he could- feeling Katsuki's against him- he knew, this time was for sex.

They had been in this position many times- grinding, making out- but this was different. The atmosphere around them shifted as Katsuki's body pressed onto him. A low growl-like moan and Katsuki was grabbing the base of his own cock, teasing Midoriya's rim with it.

"Please…" Midoriya whined.

"Fuck," Katsuki breathed, kissing him breathless.

It was the moment he felt all the air leave his lungs it happened. A quick sure press and Katsuki's cock head had breached him. It stung and Midoriya pulled off Katsuki's mouth, scrunching his face up as he hissed softly. Katsuki was breathing heavy over him- holding still.

"Fuck… you're so gotdamn tight," Katsuki breathed.

"Is that… bad?" he gasped.

"No, you are stretched… but damn," Katsuki said, kissing his forehead.

Midoriya gasped for air then let his body relax where he had tensed up momentarily. Staring up at bruised eyes looked down on him with concern, he smiled and cupped Katsuki's cheek. "Move a bit," he whispered.

Nodding his head, Katsuki slowly pushed in, making Midoriya close his eyes and force his body to stay relaxed. He felt as if he were being split in two from the center out. Katsuki was thick as he moved in, and Midoriya felt the way his cock pulsed a bit.

"Breathe," Katsuki whispered, kissing his lips gently, holding Midoriya close. The way his arms held Midoriya, surrounding his body inside and out with him.

A gasp and Midoriya clutched to Katsuki, feeling him as deep as he get inside of him. Katsuki reached places inside of him he never thought imaginable- made him feel things he never knew he could feel. Panting, he felt the way Katsuki's skin was damp from sweat, the way he breathed hot puffs of air on his neck- and then Midoriya moaned.

It felt good . He felt full- he felt complete. Clutching around the cock impaled deep inside of him, he moved his hips a bit, wanting to feel Katsuki. A kiss on his neck and Katsuki lifted off him a bit, staring down at him with dark intense eyes.

"I'm… gonna… let me know if too much," Katsuki gasped.

"Please," Midoriya moaned- wanting to feel Katsuki thoroughly.

A slow drag of his cock out, Midoriya feeling it on the walls inside of him- each centimeter of Katsuki's cock. Then a slow push back in and they both moaned. Midoriya felt his heart slamming in his chest and his pulse in his ears.

They went slow- Katsuki relishing the moment he was having with Midoriya and Midoriya losing his mind. Each slow thrust in and Midoriya made the lewdest moans Katsuki had ever heard- he loved it.

This is what being with someone was. Midoriya felt that connection- and stayed right in that moment. Staring between their bodies, watching the way Katsuki's muscles clenched and rolled as he slowly fucked into him. Grabbing for his cock, he started to slowly stroke himself, feeling the pool of precum gather in his fist.

"Fuck, you feel amazing," Katsuki moaned, covering Midoriya's mouth with his own, arms tight around him once more- his body rolling as he thrusted in and out of him. Midoriya felt the roll of his orgasm rushing at him, another pull on his cock and then Katsuki hit that spot inside of him that had him pulling off Katsuki's mouth- screaming out in pure pleasure.

Everything in him erupted. His cock shooting up on his stomach, his toes curling and stars formed under his eye lids. At that moment, Katsuki plunged in him harder- and Midoriya felt he had elevated to a whole new level. Screaming out Katsuki's name, moaning and clawing at Katsuki's back- Midoriya felt his body just explode.

Katsuki continued thrusting in and out, each thrust catching at Midoriya's prostate- making him whimper and moan softly. Their mouths covering each other, hands moving over the other's body. A soft tremor to his body, and Katsuki felt his own release hurling at him. He had never cum so fast in his life.

Gasping and quickly pulling out of Midoriya, he stroked his cock, letting it release all over the mess already on Midoriya's stomach. Falling next to him on the bed, they both stared at the ceiling- willing their lungs to work properly.

"Fuck," Katsuki groaned.

Midoriya could only hum a response. He had no words for this moment. He felt completely spent and drained. The day- hell the week had been such high emotion, and he was now here with Katsuki. His heart never did slow down, even as he cleaned himself up, curling next to Katsuki- holding him tighter than he ever had.

* * *

One month later…

"C'mon, Midoriya! We are going to be late!" Katsuki called out. Midoriya rushed off his steps and jumped into his car. "I do not want Uraraka biting my head off cause you were taking your sweet ass time!"

"Hey! I couldn't find the shirt I wanted to wear," Midoriya pouted.

"Which one is that?" he asked.

"You know… the blue one," Midoriya said.

"Didn't you leave that at my flat?" Katsuki asked.

"Maybe…" Midoriya trailed off.

His life had changed so much in a couple weeks. They did dinner with Iida and Uraraka once a week, then Friday nights with the nerd-squad, as Katsuki affectionately called it. Hell, he even hosted the gatherings a few times- liking the sound of laughter in his flat, and with people he called friends.

He had had his meeting with Midnight. It was not at all what he had expected. Midnight was looking to retire- to settle down with the commissioner. She wanted someone to take over her position in the company- though she still own the agency. Katsuki handled the workers, lined up jobs- and picked the ones he wanted. There was no more answering to anyone- or risk to his loved one's. He still took on clients, but not nearly the amount as before. He was more concerned making sure his workers were taken care of and happy.

Enji was found guilty of illegal substances, underage activity, and many other laws in the care of his workers. His agency was shut down- and most of the upper management behind bars. It did give Katsuki a bit of a light heart knowing no one else would fall to that families fuckery.

He had gotten Shouto in at Midnight's agency. Assuring Midoriya there would never be anything with Shouto- Midoriya fully believing it (though still wanting to rip out Shouto's throat). Katsuki felt bad for the way Shouto's life had been, especially knowing what a dick his father was. He had spent many evenings explaining this to Midoriya, reassuring him. Midoriya just stayed away when Shouto was around- and Katsuki made sure Shouto was always busy and not lingering.

Katsuki also sent a weekly worker over to Mineta's flat- no cost.

He paid back Kaminari, plus some.

He paid off the mortgage to Kirishima and Tetsutetsu's place. They refused to let him pay them back, saying they just wanted Midoriya happy, and to make sure the Friday get togethers still happened. When that surprise had hit that their mortgage was paid off- Katsuki found himself in the longest, tightest group hug he had ever been involved in.

As they pulled up to the building, Katsuki parked and quickly made work of jumping out the car to open Midoriya's door. His palms were sweaty and his hand shook a bit.

"Hey, are you ok?" Midoriya asked.

"Yeah, just hungry," he admitted- though he had no appetite. Making their way up to the flat, he knocked on the door and laughed at how Uraraka flung herself at him, hugging him tightly.

"You can do this," she whispered in his ear.

"Shut up, pink cheeks," he growled, then pushed a bottle of wine at her, and some flowers.

"Iida! See! At least there is one gentleman here!" Uraraka yelled out, taking the wine and flowers- moving quickly to the kitchen.

"Oh, let me guess… Katsuki making me look bad again?" Iida asked, coming to greet them.

"Smells great in here!" Midoriya chirped, bouncing with excitement.

Katsuki admitted he was scared when they first came over- hearing horror stories about Uraraka and how she could be.

"I'm going to help pink cheeks in the kitchen," Katsuki said, kissing Midoriya's forehead and leaving him with Iida as he made his way into the kitchen.

After the first dinner with them, Katsuki found that Uraraka was really into martial arts and started going to classes with her- allowing Iida to relax as he hated them. Iida was more than thankful to hand over those evenings and usually him and Midoriya would go have dinner and laugh about the way their significant others oddly got along.

"So… are you going to do it?" Uraraka whispered.

Nodding his head, he felt the lump in his throat. He had grown close to Uraraka and was pleased to call her a friend. They did brutal martial classes three times a week and even yoga twice a week in the mornings. He left the running to Midoriya and Iida to do.

"Yeah… if I don't puke first," he admitted.

"Here, drink some wine," Uraraka said, opening the bottle and pouring him a glass. "And omgmygod! Calm down!"

"Fuck…" he growled, swallowing back the wine. He had never been so nervous in his damn life. Helping Uraraka get the dishes to the table then they all sat down as Iida and Midoriya were planning out a new jogging route as their other was getting old to them.

"Midoriya…" Katsuki whispered, barely audible. That was when Uraraka kicked him under the table, making him yelp and getting everyone's attention.

"Katsuki?" Midoriya asked, turning to face him. "You're pale… and sweating! Are you ok?"

"Maybe his sugars are low!" Iida exclaimed, only to have Uraraka take his hand and shake her head.

A deep breath and Katsuki closed his eyes. He felt Midoriya take his hand and he was grounded once more. Opening his eyes, large green concerned eyes stared at him- he saw Uraraka nod her head and he swallowed.

"I know… I know it has not been long…" he started, all of a sudden forgetting words and what the hell they meant anymore. "But… I mean shit, half your clothes are already at my flat!" He didn't mean to yell or growl, but that was what happened.

Midoriya's face fell, and he looked down. "I'm sorry… I'm just there so much… it's easier that way. I can get them tonight and take home," Midoriya whispered.

"No! That's not what I mean!" he exclaimed.

"No… I get it," Midoriya said, dropping his napkin and getting up from the table.

"Shit!" he exclaimed.

"You're hopeless," Uraraka said, reaching out and grabbing Midoriya's wrist.

"I need air," Midoriya said.

"No! You both are idiots and need to sit down!" she yelled.

Katsuki was shaking his head- he had fucked it up and Midoriya was upset.

"Move in with me," Katsuki blurted out- as he stared at his plate of food- and not at Midoriya.

"What?" Midoriya asked.

Turning, he took Midoriya's hand and took another deep breath. "Like I was saying-"

"-not how we planned!" Uraraka interrupted.

"Shut up, pink cheeks!" he growled.

"Katsuki…?" Midoriya whispered.

This time he was going to say everything. "Izuku… you've given me so much in the short time I've known you. I have happiness, and true friends. You're my best friend, my lover, my boyfriend."

He saw the tears gathering in Midoriya's eyes and smiled at him, running a hand down his cheeks before reaching in his pocket and pulling out a key.

"I want to wake up to you every morning hogging the bed, and I want your clothes there. I even want all your nerdy sweater vest and dorky figurines all over my flat!" he said, handing the key over to Midoriya, knowing it would not be long before he would be nervous again, sliding a ring on that same hand.

The tears in Midoriya's eyes started to spill down his cheeks, and Iida wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders as they watched.

"I hate the nights I go home without you… or you leave my flat and don't stay. I want it to be our flat and I want you there making a damn mess of it, everyday," he said before leaning in and kissing Midoriya.

He could feel the way Midoriya quietly sobbed as they kissed.

"Answer him!" Uraraka screeched, making everyone jump and Midoriya giggle.

"Of course!" Midoriya said, "I love you, Katsuki."

"I love you too, Izuku," he said, kissing again. Katsuki fully believing that yes, you can be truly happy.

 **Notes:**

 **I want to THANK EVERYONE who has been following... commenting... I see your comments and LOVE THEM!- OMG THANK YOU! This was originally gonna just be a smutfest fic- that somehow got plot thrown in! I wanted something a bit different characterwise for the boys- and this happened!**

 **I cannot thank everyone enough for taking this journey and encouraging me to keep going! THANK YOU!**

 **This story is now COMPLETE and FINISHED!**


End file.
